The Craziness of the Narrator
by ChaseYoungluvr
Summary: The Narrator has a few anime characters join Hogwarts. Including the FMAgang, YYH gang, Inu gang, One Piece gang and Naruto gang. It's going to be crazy! Ch. 17 after so long! Sorry about the wait folks!
1. Hogwarts Letters

Ch. 1: Hogwarts Letters

Harry Potter was on his back laying on his bed. The sunlight

pouring in through the window. While he stared up at the ceiling he had

thoughts of Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and his dead godfather, Sirius.

The boy who lived would be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts in a

few weeks. His final year of school, after this year he would never have

to return to the Dursleys aga-

"Hey! Would you mind getting out of my room, I just want to be left alone

for a while!" Harry rudely interrupted

_"Well, sooorry!" The narrator responds._

"Look just leave me alone for a while, I really don't want to be reminded of

Hogwarts right now." Harry whinned. "And don't you dare mention Sirius's

name around me!"

_"Fine, but first here's your letter from Hogwarts" The narrators owl came_

_through the window, it was a golden brown owl and was smaller than _

_Hedwig. You could tell she didn't approve of this owl._

"Great," Harry mumbled, "now go away!"

The narrator was so upset, she left after turning Harry's underwear pink.

The narrator decided she would find some other anime characters to join her story,

she asked Hogwarts new Headmisstress, Minerva McGonagall, (Sorry guys,

Dumbledore's dead, remember) if she could accept these other characters into

Hogwarts. Normally, Minerva McGonagall would do no such thing, but she was

under the narrators powers and accepted.

The narrator decided right then and there that she would first go to Central and

deliver a letter to the Elric Brothers and the rest of the FMA gang.

Colonel Mustang's Office

Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Havoc, Riza, Brieda, Furey, Falman and Hughes ( he's alive

in my story!) were all in Mustang's office having a birthday party for Ed. Today

was Ed had turned 17, unfortanately, he hadn't grown an inch the whole year.

Mustang, as usual, was taking advantage of Ed's short height and short temper.

Every chance he got, Mustang would call him, "shorty, pipsqueak and runt" while

Ed would get red in the face, having steam coming out of his ears, he would yell,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IT WOULD BE EASY TO

COVER ME WITH A SLICE OF BREAD!"

Winry was admiring Riza's gun which Riza had let her see, "I want you to be

careful, you could shoot your eye out". Winry quickly gave it back and Winry

started to explain to Riza the automail that she used for Ed's arm and leg.

Poor Al, was being bored to death as Hughes was bragging, as always about

his daughter, Elysia (No surprise there!). While in a corner, Brieda, Furey,

Falman and Havoc were having a heated discussion about sports. (Narrator

rolls her eyes)

All the sudden, the door is barged open and the narrator comes in, she is

wearing a mailperson uniform for fun.

"Who the hell is this?" Ed whispered to Roy.

"I have no clue" Roy says questioningly.

_"I am the all powerful narrator. I have letters for all of you" said the _

_narrator with a sweet innocent face._

" O...K..." Ed replys, "But, why do you have italics whenever you talk?

"Don't be stupid, Ed, she's the narrator, that's why. She controls our

whole world" Roy says with a suave voice that makes the girls swoon.

_"Correct, now here's your letters, make sure and read them. Well,_

_bye, for now at least" the narrator casts a meschievious smile _

_before she goes out the door and vanishes into thin air._

Meanwhile at the Riddle House

Lord Voldemort was hatching an evil scheme as usual, "We must

find a way to control this story and destroy our enemies" he said

as he walked in front of a long table. The room was dark and all you

could see was Voldemort in front and a lot of red glowing eyes

staring at him from the table, sitting in cusioned chairs with wheels

on the bottom.

"We shall strike when they least expect it," Lord Voldemort said

with victory in mind, "but first we will have to put phase one in

our plan into action. Once that is accomplished, we will move

on to phase two, that part of the plan it up to you, Se- hey! What

are all of you doing here.

Voldemort had now noticed the readers of this fic and was looking

like he would kill someone! "Get out of here! You can not know

about this plan, it's top secret" he then pointed his wand at the readers.

The readers, afraid that Voldemort would use the killing curse on

them, ran back to where the narrator was with pale, sweating faces.

Back at Central

The narrator noticed the readers had come back and they looked frightened.

_"Is something wrong?" The narrator asked her readers politely._

The readers were just about to tell the narrator, but they thought about it and

figured if they told the narrator what they had heard, Voldemort would kill them,

so they answered with a solemn "No." The narrator shrugged her shoulders and

and replied, "Okay, whatever, lets head for the One Piece gang next.

The narrator used her mystic powers to transport her and her readers to their

next destination.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic, please review! Also, I forgot at the

beginning of the story to say the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, FMA

or One Piece although I wish I did!

Next chapter has the One Piece gang! I'll try and get it up asap! Bye for now!


	2. A Rubber Boy and the Half Demon

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank my first reviewers

who were nice enough to read my first ever fanfic and review.

They are: sourapple10000, The Black Inferno Alchemist,

LordoftheRealm and Celelorian, thanks a lot, I appreciate it!

Ed: Can we get on with the story already!

Narrator: Ed don't be rude! Let's go! Hope you enjoy!

Ch 2: A rubber boy and the half demon

Ah! The ocean, a beautiful scenic view! The ocean ripples lap

lightly on top of each other. The seagulls screeching loudly,

telling the seamen to awake (Shut up you stupid flying turkeys,

I'm trying to narrate!).

Ahem, anyway, let's join the One Piece crew on their ship.

Monkey D. Luffy was in his captain quarters. He was sleeping

soundly and happily for he was now...just a second. Alright, you

seagulls want to play rough, fine!

The narrator, being attacked by seagulls, was looking harassed.

The seagulls had been diving and attacking beak first at the

narrator's head while she had been trying so hard to tell her loyal

fans the story. Her beautiful, light brown hair was now messed up.

She wasn't about to let a bunch of stupid birds get the best of her.

With fire in her eyes, she conjured bright red fireballs from her

hands and started to throw them wildly at those notorius birds.

Unfortanetly, for the birds, the narrator had a good aim and a lot

of them ended up having their butts burned to a crisp. They dived

right into the ocean. The birds forgot they couldn't breathe under

water and drowned.

There were still some seagulls in the air, unharmed, but the

narrator had some fireballs in hands, ready to attack (You'll

find out later in the story why she is able to do this).

"Lets get out of here!" cried one of the seagulls.

_"What! You guys can talk? No way!" The narrator said _

_with astonishment._

"Dat's right toots and youse gonna pay one of dese days!" yelled

the leader of the seagulls.

_"We'll see about that!" The narrator yelled in fury as she threw_

_another fireball at the birds._

They quickly scattered into the clear, blue sky, finally leaving the

narrator with a minute's time of peace... at least until her fans,

eagerly on the edge of their seats, kept asking her to continue and

of course, the narrator didn't want to upset her fans so she

started off where she had left off.

_"Now where was I?" The narrator said puzzled, "Oh yes, I_

_remember now"._

Monkey D. Luffy was sleeping soundly and happily, for he was

now...phone rings.

_"Sorry guys just a second, hold on." The narrator apologizes_

_to her readers and picks up the phone. "Hello, who is this?_

_No, I'm sorry you must have the wrong number I didn't order_

_a dozen frog legs, bye!"._

The narrator now returned to the raging faces of her readers. She

promised there would be no more interuptions and continued.

Monkey D. Luffy was now king of the pirates! He had finally

accomplished his dream. Nami had finally mapped the whole

ocean. Zolo was the best swordsman in the world. Sanji had

gotten to go to the Deep Blue. Usopp had finally gotten his

courage and Tony Tony Chopper had plenty of friends around

the world now who weren't afraid of a blue nosed, talking

reindeer! (Yay!)

Their dreams were accomplished, but they didn't feel satisfied.

They missed that sense of adventure and wanted more than

anything to set out in the sea because they were just plain

bored.

Luffy got up after a long sleep, it was about noon, to the smell

of good food. "Mmm, Sanji must be making a nice warm lunch,

I'm hungry, time to eat!" He ran out as fast as he could to the

kitchen, his mouth drooling so much there were puddles of

drool everywhere!

Luffy finally made it to the kitchen with big eyes and a growling

stomach like the roar of a lion. He was starved!

"Ah, Luffy, just in time. Pull up a chair." Sanji said, whistling as

he cooked.

"Mmm," Luffy says excitedly, "smells great, what is it?"

"My special red horned tuna with some fried seagulls I fished

up this morning in the sea, I don't know why they was there,

but they sure looked tasty." Sanji replied.

"Eww, that's disgusting! I think I'll pass on the fried seagulls"

Nami exclaimed.

"You should at least try it, you might like it" Zolo remarked, "You

never know you may like it".

"No thank you!"

"I have to agree with Nami on this, that just sounds disgusting"

said Usopp.

"Nami, my dear, if you would just try it you might like it. After

all a pretty girl such as yourself should get her protein"

"I don't think so, Sanji, besides I never really liked eating birds

ever since the incedent of Thanksgiving when I threw up after

eating some turkey" Nami recalled

"Yeah, yeah interesting story. Now can we eat!" Luffy asked

impaciently.

"Sure, but if you eat it now you'll bur-Luffy!"

Luffy had shoved the whole fish into his mouth and swallowed

it with one gulp! Just as he was licking the remaints from his

fingers his face started to get really red and a flame came

bursting out of his mouth!

"I was going to warn you that the fish would burn your mouth,

you should have waited" Sanji said calmly.

"What's going on down here?" Chopper said with an innocence,

he had been woken up by the smell of cooked fish and bird.

"We're just having some lunch, care to join us Chopper?" Nami

said kindly to the blue nosed reindeer.

"Sure!"

So the whole gang sat down and ate a long lunch, by the time

they were done their bellys were full to bursting. They all agreed

that Sanji's cooking truely was the best! Sanji was just about to

put the dishes in the kitchen sink when they all heard a knock on

the door.

"I'll get it!" Chopper yelled with excitement

"Wait!Don't op-"

But before Zolo could get the whole sentence out, Chopper

opened the door and there stood the narrator in a pirate

suit, an eye patch on one eye, a bandana tied to the top of

her head and a fake parot on her shoulder.

_"Ahoy, thar maties, how goes the search for treasure"_

_The narrator said with excitement."Aww, aren't you just_

_the cutest thing!" she takes Chopper around the middle_

_and squeezes him like a teddy bear._

"Hey! Let go of me!" Chopper says in a strangled voice

flailing his arms, trying to get away from this girl who was

squishing him to death.

The narrator finally lets go and the whole crew is looking at

her with puzzlement and interest.

"Hello and welcome to our ship, I'm Luffy and this is my

pirate crew. That's Sanji, the chef, Nami, the navigator,

Zolo, the swordsman, Usopp, the marksman, Chopper, the

doctor and I'm the captain.

_"Nice to meet you all! I'm the narrator of this fic and_

_I've come here to deliver your letters". The narrator_

_said happily._

"What are letters for?" Zolo questioned, he didn't really

know what to think of this girl, "How'd you get on this

ship?"

_"You'll have to read the letters to find out" The narrator_

_said paciently, "As for how I got here, I went through a _

_portal and flew on to the ship". She said with a smile of_

_innocence and a twinkle in her eye._

"You flew? But there's no possible way!" Usopp yelled with

astonishment.

"I think this girl has a few screws loose" Sanji whispered to

Zolo.

_"You probably should know, I can hear ever single_

_word your saying and if you don't want me to write you_

_off of this story, I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut!"_

_The narrator screamed viciously._

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow" Sanji said quickly so as to

cool the narrator down.

The narrator finally settled down and resumed her explanation.

_"Just make sure you read those letters, I think they'll be_

_good news for you"_

And with that she said her good-byes to the One Piece crew,

went out the door, gave them a mischievious grin and vanished

into thin air.

"I like her, she's funny" Luffy said with a silly grin. The rest of

the crew casting him a weird glance as they blacked out.

Meanwhile in the Feudal Era

A girl screams in the distance, "Inuyasha! Help!". This was

Kagome, she was in the clutches of a demon controlled by

Naraku.

This demon was a giant chimera, it had the wings of a dove,

scales of a dragon, snout of a snake, and the tail of a pig.

It was at least 20 feet tall. Normally, Inuyasha would have

been able to defeat such a foe by now, but it had, inbedded

in one of its scales, a shard of the Shikon Jewel. It breathed

fire and had sharp claws that could easy rip through human

flesh.

The half demon, Inuyasha was using his Tetsusaiga's attack,

The Wind Scar, to battle this demon, but for some reason the

attack kept getting sent back at Inuyasha.

Naraku's Temple

"Hehe, foolish Inuyasha, no matter what you do, you will not

be able to defeat this demon. It is futile, give up now for you

will surely lose" Naraku cried with vengence and hate.

It seemed to Naraku that this demon that he had unleashed

would surely defeat Inuyasha. His evil laugh spreaded through

the temple and could be heard by Kagura and Kanna.

"What plan have you come up with this time, Naraku?" Kagura

questioned as she came walking closer, her usual fan in her

hand with Kanna beside her holding her mirror.

"Hehe, I have finally come up with a plan to destroy Inuyasha.

I've had the chimera capture his beloved Kagome and now

Inuyasha shall fight to his doom" Naraku said insidiously.

"But how do you know it will work?" asked Kanna with a

little fear, she didn't usually like to question her master.

"You see the scales on the beast?" They both nodded, "These

scales are so strong that even the Tetsusgaiga can't break

them, in other words, their impenetrable".

"Are you sure there's no way for Inuyasha to defeat it?" Kagura

asked, she was feeling unsure, afterall, Inuyasha had always

been able to defeat Naraku's minions before, so why should this

time be any different? Then a thought came into mind. "So have

you been in touch with you know who lately?"

"Yes, he tells me the reason he's doing this is because of some

girl, apparantely, she's no ordinary girl either" Naraku just had

a grin of amusement and then he, Kagura and Kanna vanished.

Back to Inuyasha and his friends

The ground had tons of holes and ditches in it, this was

definantly the scene of what was a huge battle. Inuyasha

trying very hard to rescue Kagome had attacked the

beast with numerous Wind Scars, but it was no use, all of

his attacks just were rebounded back at him. He was

weaken with using so much power from his Tetsusgaiga,

his breathe shallow. He had tons of cuts and bruises on

his body, but he wouldn't give up until Kagome was safe.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll save you, somehow!" yelled

Inuyasha with fear in his heart, trying to comfort Kagome.

"Damn! There must be some way to defeat this demon,

but how" Inuyasha strained his brain (Yes, he does have a

brain) trying to think..."I've got it!".

Inuyasha pulled out his sword one last time and heaved it

in front of him, "Backlash Wa-". Before Inuyasha could

finish the attack, Miroku stopped him in the nick of time.

"Inuyasha, stop!" yelled the monk, getting in front of the

Tetsusgaiga.

"What the hell do you think you're doing monk?" Inuyasha

yelled, "Unless your blind, you better get out of my way!"

Inuyasha now in a rage, wondering why in the world Miroku

would stop him.

"Inuyasha, think! If you attack the beast with such a

powerful attack you might kill Kagome!" Miroku yelled

at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was stunned, he hadn't realized that, if Miroku

hadn't stopped him Kagome might be dead! (Maybe he

doesn't have a brain).

"Miroku, th-th-than" Inuyasha was having a hard time

thanking, but Miroku understood. "Don't worry, Inuyasha,

you'll save Kagome some how. There's some bad news

unfortanetly, I've tried tons of my sutras and they don't

work. I'm starting to think this isn't a demon".

"I agree with Miroku" Sango and Shippo had just landed

beside them on Kirara."Usually my demon slayer weapons

have at least some effect, whereas with this thing, it's

like it doesn't even know I'm attacking it sigh. There

must be something we can do".

As though someone had heard Sango's cry, a little tornado

of wind blew on to the scene. It was Koga, the wolf demon

tribe leader. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll save you!".

"What is that lousy wolf doing here!" Inuyasha cried with

fury, trying to get up in the process, but didn't have enough

strength.

"Hey, mutt, couldn't save Kagome, I should have known

that a half breed couldn't manage such a task". Koga

said with a smug grin.

"Why you-" Inuyasha wanted so badly to strangle Koga,

but didn't have the strength.

"Well guess its up to me" and in second Koga was heading

straight for the beast. "Hey,big and ugly, you better let

go my woman or else!" The beast of course, ignored Koga

and tried to squash him with his foot. Koga got out of the

way just in time unfortanetly the beast had spotted him and

breathed a long fiery flame straight at Koga, who didn't

notice in enough time to dodge it.

_"Hold on!" The narrator yelled as she came out of _

_nowhere. She dived right for Koga and got him out_

_of the way._

"coughcough Huh? Who the hell are you?" Koga asked

with astonishment.

_"I'm the narrator of this fic, are you okay?" The narrator_

_asked kindly._

"Yeah, sure, whatever, mind getting off of me?" The narrator

had accidently fell on top of Koga in the process.

_"Oops, sorry" The narrator apologized as she got off_

_of Koga._

"Look, narrator or whoever you are just stay out of my way

all right, I don't need your help" Koga said stubbornly

_"Oh really, I think you need my help more than you think._

_After all, if I hadn't saved your butt, it would be fried by_

_now" The narrator argued._

"You think you can do a better job, fine, go ahead!" Koga

yelled.

_"Fine, I will, whispers jerk." The narrator stormed_

_up to the beast, it looked ready to fire another one of _

_it's fiery flames. She went up to the monster, jumped _

_up high in the air and landed really hard on his toe._

"OWWWWWWWW!" The beast yelled in pain.

_"Now I'd advice you let the girl go or I'll stomp_

_harder next time!" The narrator yelled in fury._

"sobsniffle FINE, I'LL LET HER GO JUST

DON'T HURT MY TOE AGAIN!" The beast

cried with tears forming in his.

He put Kagome down on the ground and ran away

never to be seen or heard from again.

Some say he accidently ran in to a village of big

footed elves with short temper that stomp on his

toe from this day forth. They say you can hear

him at night faintly screaming and pleading for a

bunny slipper to cover his extra sensetive toe.

Anyway back to the real story here.

"Thank you, whoever you are" Kagome said

fully, but was confused at the same time.

"Kagome are you alright?" Koga asked with

concern, "I hope that beast didn't harm you.

What kind of narrator are you? Putting Kagome

in trouble like that, I'll kill you!"

"Koga!"

The narrator then used her powers to contain the

wolf demon until he cooled down.

_"Chill out wolf! In case you didn't notice I saved_

_her life so don't take it out on me. Besides Naraku's_

_the one who unleashed it" The narrator explained to_

_Koga, "I don't know how, but Naraku got that beast_

_into the story and I can't control it. I fear that the _

_side of maybe growing stronger" The narrator looked_

_confused yet a pale, scared complexion._

"So you mean to say that Naraku may soon have control

over this fic?" Miroku asked

_"Yes, I'm afraid so sigh hopefully I'll be able to _

_stop him" The narrator said while thinking back she _

_remembered how the birds had not been under her _

_control as well. While looking into vacant space she_

_felt a strange feeling on her butt, as though something_

_was rubbing it. She came back to earth and found _

_that Miroku was continuiously rubbing her butt for _

_some reason! "Hey! Stop it you pervert! SMACK!_

_The narrator had slapped him on the face so hard he_

_went flying for a few seconds and landed really hard_

_on the ground._

"I just thought I would comfort you in your time of need"

Miroku smiled mischieviously.

_"Yeah right! If you keep that up I'm going to have to_

_take you off this fic" The narrator blushing bright _

_red. She had never had a man touch her butt before,_

_in secret she liked it, but she wasn't about to tell him._

"Don't mind him, he's a lecherous monk, he does that to

every pretty girl he meets" Sango said cooly, though you

could tell she could have kill Miroku right then and there.

"By the way, would you consider bearing my children"

Miroku asked the narrator.

_"Sorry, I'm only 16"_

"The younger the better I say"

_"Eww. Anyway, the reason I am here is because_

_I've come to bring you letters" The narrator handed_

_the letters to everyone"_

"What are letters?" Inuyasha asked.

_"Letters are messages you get from other people, _

_but you'll have to read them to find out what it's about" _

_And with that the narrator made sure each of them got _

_there letters and vanished with her readers._

Narrator: I hope you enjoyed the story!

Ed: What's the deal? You didn't have me in this chapter at

all!

Narrator: Sorry Ed, but you don't enter this story again

until ch 4.

Ed: WHAT? But this story is under F-U-L-L M-E-T-A-L

A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T. Why did you even put it here.

Narrator: Because I could.

Ed: YOU'RE STUPID!

The narrator decided to transform Ed's clothes into a dress.

Narrator: That's what you get when you mess with the narrator

so please review! Adios!


	3. My Dear Brother

Thanks once again to all of my loyal readers, I appreciate your

reviews! I'm sorry that the FMA gang was not in the last story

and they shall not be in this one, but I promise they will be in

the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Harry: So whose going to be in this chapter?

Narrator: You'll have to read to find out! Let's go!

Ch 3: My Dear Brother

The Village hidden in the Leaves

Naruto, as usual, was being a brat and wanted a new mission.

"Come on, I'm bored! I need excitement and danger!" Naruto

whinned. "Isn't there any new missions or anything!".

"Naruto quit your whinning, your getting on our nerves!" Sakura

yelled at Naruto, they had just gotten back from there mission

at the Village hidden in the Mist and had gotten the bridgebuilder

back safely.

Sakura remembered all to well of that mission. How they had

nearly escaped with their lives, she wasn't looking forward to

another mission like that.

They were all at the temple, Sasuke was outside training for their

next mission. Building his chakra, also he was out there just because

he was tired of hearing Naruto whine. Kakashi was meditating, but

he found it pretty hard to do since Naruto and Sakura were arguing

at the top of their lungs.

"I WANT A MISSION!"

"NARUTO, CHILL OUT!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO STAY AROUND THIS PLACE

ANOTHER MINUTE!"

"TOO BAD! YOU DON'T SEE SASUKE COMPLAINING!"

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, THAT'S ALL YOU EVER

TALK ABOUT!"

"WHY YOU-"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!"

Kakashi had interrupted, he was getting tired of their arguement

(Who can blame him).

"Now, Naruto why don't you go for a walk and cool yourself down.

Sakura, why don't you come over and meditate for a bit.

"Yes Kakashi sensei" They both replied.

**Cha! That's telling him!** Sakura thought **Now maybe I can talk**

**to Sasuke and tell him how I really feel.**

Naruto headed out the temple and went for a walk just like Kakashi

had told him. "Why do we always have to stay at the temple, I'm so

bored. The only reason Kakashi sensei won't take us on another mission is

because he doesn't think were old enough to handle it. But I'm Naruto

Uzimaki and I will become the greatest Hokage!"

Naruto kept walking, lost in a daydream of being Hokage and the village

people giving him respect and adoring him, then he heard a sound coming

from one of the trees.

_"Meow, meow, meeeeooooow"_

"W-w-who's there, show yourself!" Naruto cried, he was scared and he

knew it, but he wasn't going to let whatever was there know it!

_"Meeeeoooooow" A black blur jumped out of the tree and landed _

_on Naruto's head!_

"Ahh! Get off of my head you stupid cat!" Naruto took the cat around

the middle and threw it off his head. The cat landed on it's feet perfectly

(How do they always do that?) and it transformed into a...girl?

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with a scared voice yet very confused at

the same time.

_"I am the narrator of this story and I have come to bring you a letter!"_

_The narrator smiled brightly and she vanished in the blink of an eye._

"The narrator? What a weird girl" Naruto said with confusion.

Meanwhile at the temple

Sakura and Kakashi were meditating, Kakashi was now relaxed enough to

where he was deep in the meditation. This is what Sakura had been waiting

for! She quietly slipped out of the temple and headed toward Sasuke.

**Cha! This is my chance without stupid Naruto around!** Sakura thought

happily.

"Uh Sasuke, I j-just wanted you to know... how I really feel about you and I

t-thought you should know that I lo-"

"Shh, be quiet! I think I here something!" Sasuke interrupted

The exit door of the temple slid open and a pink ninja came out, a sword

strapped to her waist. The suit covered most of her face except for her

shiny light blue eyes.

She started to walk towards Sasuke and Sakura. Both of them ready for

battle. The girl stopped right in front of them and...

_"Hyah! I bring to you letters!" The ninja said to the two confused _

_Genin._

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously

_"I am the narrator of this story and I' ve come here to give you these_

_letters" The narrator said in her pink ninja suit and she was just _

_about to leave when she remembered something important. "Here!"_

_She threw another letter to the young Genin._

"What's this for?" Sakura asked.

_"That is a letter for your sensei, make sure you give it to him!" The _

_narrator said hastly for she had to get a few more letters to some _

_other people._

"One more thing!" Sakura yelled to the narrator. "Ninjas don't wear those

suits anymore! They went out of fashion a long time ago!"

_"Oh...Okay! I'll try and remember that, sorry, but the only reason I _

_wore it was because I thought I'd blend in with everyone else." The_

_narrator said, "No wonder that kid was starring at me and had a _

_look like I was crazy or something, well, bye!" She threw a smoke _

_bomb and when it had cleared she had vanished._

"Wow, for a narrator, she sure is strange" Sasuke said to himself

**Cha! She's gone! Now it's just me and Sasuke!** Sakura thought with

excitement.

All the sudden, the door slipped open to reveal Kakashi, apparently he had

come out his meditation to check on the young Genin.

"So anything happen while I was meditating" Kakashi asked

**Cha! He's awake already! Now I'll never get my chance! **Sakura said

with despair.

Poor Sakura, oh well, time to move on to our next destination. Huh? what's

going on I seem to be losing my audience, what's happening?

Riddle House

The audience was scared they had all been seperated from the narrator and

they were back in that creepy house again and they saw...gasp Lord

Voldemort, once again he was talking to a bunch of mysterious figures with

glowing red eyes.

"We are almost ready to put phase one into our plan, agent 001 are you ready

for your mission" Lord Voldemort said with a mischievious smile.

"Yes, I'll be ready, the train to the school will be leaving soon, I'll be sure to get

on it" Agent 001 replied. Lord Voldmort started to laugh evilly and the rest soon

followed. The audience was scared, they started to walk away from the door

they'd been listening through, but unfortanetly as one of them stepped back the

board _creeeeeeeked_ loudly and Lord Voldemort saw them. He had the most

murderous look on his face.

"I've told you all before get out!" He was walking towards them, an evil glare in

his eyes.

The audience begged and pleaded with him, but Voldemort wouldn't listen. He

raised his wand!

"Help us! Please Miss Narrator!" The audience cried.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort yelled so loudly it could be heard miles from

here.

In fact, it was so loud that his screaming broke the sound barrier and it had

made all the cows loose their spots...huh? Oh don't worry the farmers repainted

them on with black and brown paint, but they had to do this everytime there was

a rainstorm and that is why they are kept in stables.

Anyway, a vortex open up in front of the audience and sucked in the spell.

"What's going on here?" Voldemort yelled confused.

The audience oohed and aahed and then they felt their feet were lifted into the

air. They screamed as the vortex sucked them in and vanished.

"What was all that about?" One of the mysterious figures asked and the rest

shrugged their shoulders and said nothing more about it.

Tokyo, Japan

The vortex appeared once again and spit the audience out right next to the

narrator.

_"Oh there you guys are! Good you all seem to be okay! Come on, we _

_need to get these letters to this last destination and then we'll be all _

_done" The narrator said brightly._

The audience looked at each other, glad that they were still alive, and went

with the narrator to their next destination.

Genkai's Temple

Yusuke had just gotten back from a spirit detective mission. He, Kuwabara,

Kurama and Hiei were in the room with Genkai, Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Kayko

and Yukina.

"Are you sure that Spirit World doesn't have a new assignment for me?" This

was the 100,687,080,000 time Yusuke had asked Koenma this question. He had

kept count for some reason narrator shrugs shoulders.

"Yusuke, this has been the 100,687,080,000 time you've asked me that question

and the answer each time has been no so what do you think my answer is going

to be this time" Koenma said with noticeable annoyance.

"Yes?" Yusuke asked hopefully

"Urameshi, you idiot, it's no, duh, even I knew that" Kuwabara interrupted rudely.

"Kuwabara's right Yusuke, there is no mission for you right now, but if you're

patient I'm sure something will come up" Koenma said calmly.

"Heh, Kuwabara was actually right, heh, hell must have frozen over" Hiei

said with a smirk.

"Why you little-" Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the collar of his neck and was just

about to punch his lights out when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Yukina said with relief that something had interrupted Kuwabara from

hitting her brother. The door was knocked again, knock, knock, knock, "Coming!"

Yukina got to the door and slid it open and there stood a girl in a pretty kimono

with flowers of different colors designed on it and the rest of the fabric was

a beautiful ocean blue. She had her pretty hair up in a ponytail and looked at the

girl with her shiny light blue eyes. She had letters for each of them in her hands.

_"Hello, I am the narrator of this fic and you are...?" The narrator introducing_

_herself hoping that she had the right residence._

"Hi, my name is Yukina" The demon girl said politely

_"Oh hello! Here, this letter is for you and I have letters for the rest of your _

_friends there too" The narrator said as she walked in._

"All right, well this is Yusuke and there's Kazuma, Hiei, Kayko, Botan, Koenma,

Shizuru, Genkai and..." But just as Yukina was about to introduce Kurama the

narrator interupted.

_"Gasp Kurama, it's been so long!"_

"Sister! Is that you? I don't believe it! I had heard you were dead!" Kurama said

suprised, but very happy.

The narrator goes over to Kurama and gives him a hug. "Aww" the audience

is saying as she gives him a hug.

_"I missed you, my dear brother! It's been so long!"_ _The narrator said with _

_tears in her eyes."Unfortanetly, I can't stay long, but I promise I'll explain_

_everything later" She gave the letters to everyone and was just about to _

_leave when Kurama stopped her._

"Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?" Kurama said a sad look in his eyes.

_"I will, you take care as well and the rest of you be careful, bye" The _

_narrator left with a happy look and tears streaming down her rosy cheeks._

"I didn't know you had a sister, Kurama" Hiei said with an annoyed look on his face.

Not only was he mad that Kurama had never told him he was getting tired of all

this lovey dovey stuff. Afterall, Yusuke and Kayko had been kissing and hugging

each other playfully all day and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I just never felt like mentioning it" And they didn't talk about it for the rest of the

night. But Kurama had a worried look, he was very happy to see her again, that

was true, but he didn't want anything to happen to her (Some of you probably know

how it is, older siblings just worry too much). They slept for the rest of the night,

peacefully and soundly.

Narrator: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it wasn't very funny, but

I ran out of ideas, I'll try to make the next one funnier. Anyway, next chapter, all

of the gangs will be there at Diagon Alley.

Don Patch: Ahem, and why weren't we put in this fanfic?

Narrator: Because, I didn't feel like it.

Bo-BoBo: Sobs You must really hate us then.

Narrator: What! No! I love your show!

Don Patch: You' re a LIAR!

Narrator: Wait! No!

Don Patch: Come on Bo-BoBo, we don't need her fanfic, we'll find others who

appreciate us.

Narrator:Sigh and shakes head Anime characters, it's no wonder we keep them

on the t.v. and fanfics. Their too much to handle! Please read and review! What is

the narrator's name, who is this mysterious Agent 001 and will Bo-BoBo ever be

reunited with his beloved rubberband (Opps wrong story!). Tune in next chapter

to find out some of these and more answers to the mysteries of The Craziness of

the Narrator.


	4. Mysterious Train

Again I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed

my fic. I enjoyed your comments and hope that you'll keep reading

and reviewing cause were not even close to being done! So sit

back and enjoy this chapter! Let's go!

All: It's about time!

Ch. 4: Mysterious Train

Harry Potter was still in his room, but he looked a lot better than the

last time we had visited him. He had actually bathed and combed his

hair. There was a tiny smile of excitement as it got closer to the day

that he would return to Hogwarts.

His owl, Hedwig, was in her cage resting. Her eyes asleep after being

up all night hunting for mice and rats to eat. Her cage had been cleaned

perfectly, Harry had used a spell on it since he was entering his 7th year

and could use magic outside of school.

His trunk was full to bursting with spell books he had used in his past years,

his father's valueable invisibility cloak that he had used many times during

his time at Hogwarts and his school clothes, which were getting too small for

him since he had grown about a foot over the summer. His firebolt, the

broomstick he rode during quidditch games, layed on the floor in tiptop

condition.

Harry was happy, not only that he was going back to Hogwarts, but the fact

that it was his birthday! He knew that his friends would probably send him

some birthday cards and gifts, he hoped, he wished he could see them more

than anything, but to hear from them would give him utter joy!

He sat on his bed, waiting for an owl to fly through the window or something

out of the ordinary, but unfortanately, nothing had happened so far.

"Sigh This is getting boring, I wish I could at least leave the room" Harry

moaned.

His aunt and uncle had sent him to his room since he had turned his cousin,

Dudley into a parrot since he was being annoying and kept hitting Harry

with his Smelting stick, which he had gotten when he was asked to

go to a private school called Smeltings. Harry had gotten tired of this

constant wacking and used his wand, which his aunt and uncle had forbidden

him to use so he was sent to his room without any supper. His stomach was

growling very loudly, afterall this was during breakfast and it was now supper

time.

He laid in his room, waiting, waiting, time passed by veeeerrrrrry slowly. 1:00,

1:01, 1:02.

"Anytime now something remarkable could happen, it probably won't though"

Harry said doubtfully and walked over to the window. He was opening the

curtains when all the sudden, he jumped back in fright, sweat pouring down

his face, his eyes wide. "What are _you_ doing here?" Harry asked out of fright

and anger.

_"Well, let's see, you remember the Hogwarts letter you got a while back._

_Well I knew you had no one to accompany you to Diagon Alley so I thought_

_we could fly there together on our brooms since you haven't passed your _

_apparation test" The narrator said while sitting on her broom, floating in_

_midair._

"How'd you know I didn't pass my apparation test?" Harry asked curiously.

_"I'm the narrator sweety, it's my job to know. Now are you coming or are_

_you just gonna sit around sulking all day. Your friends are at Diagon _

_Alley right at this very moment and the Weasleys said they would be _

_pleased to take you for the rest of your holiday so you better say "Sayonara"_

_to the Dursleys 'cause after this moment you won't have to see them ever _

_again!" The narrator smiled brightly, she knew this was exactly what he _

_wanted and she saw him absolutely glow._

"Breathing heavily You-You're not...pulling my leg or anything. You-you're

telling me t-the actual truth! I never have to come back here again!" Harry

breathed excitedly.

_"Of course! Now hurry up we got to get going before your aunt and uncle _

_see me, they'll just interfer" The narrator said hurried._

Harry went over to his Firebolt, he picked it up off the floor and went over to the

window. He was just about to get on the broomstick when both Harry and the

narrator heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped at the door

and the door opened.

"I want you to come down here and fix our son this insta- gasps" Harry's aunt

Petunia had started to say as she came in the room but was overcome with

shock when she had seen the narrator, floating in midair on her broomstick. She got

wobbly and rocked back and forth. She then fainted on the wooden floor, a big

boom was heard after she fell. Another second later, another pair of footsteps

were heard coming up the stairs and a big, beefy man came through the door this

time, this was Harry's uncle Vernon.

"What the devil is going on up here boy?" Vernon demanded, he then looked down

at his wife sprawled on the floor and about had a heart attack! "What did you do to

her, boy?" Vernon yelled. He walked across the room ready to strangle Harry. The

narrator got off her broom and got in between the two.

_"It's not his fault, she saw me floating in midair on my broom and fainted now _

_back off!" She snarled at Vernon."I'm going to take the boy and leave. So just_

_calm down she's perfectly fine!"_

Vernon didn't know what to do! He was absolutely baffled! This girl had just appeared

out of no where and was screaming at him.

"You want him, take him, but at least fix my son first, the boy turned him into a parrot"

Vernon said trying to calm down, but his veins still pounding hard.

_The narrator turned to look back at Harry. "You turned your cousin into a _

_parrot?" Harry nodded slowly, he knew he was in trouble now. "Hehehe,_

_HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA" Both of them were looking at the _

_girl as though she had gone absolutely nuts! "You turned your cousin into_

_a PARROT! I didn't know you were capable of such a thing, that's totally _

_awesome!"._

"THERE IS NOTHING HILARIOUS ABOUT _MY_ SON BEING TURNED

INTO A BIRD!" Vernon yelled so loud he broke the narrator's ears.

_"Calm down! I'll turn him back to normal! Rolls eyes Typical parent, _

_always spoils all the fun" And she snapped her fingers and her job was done._

_"Your son should be back to normal, although he doesn't deserve it! He's_

_a spoiled brat and you two spoil him to no end while torturing Harry to _

_no end! You deserve to have such a curse, but I shall let it go this one time_

_since I'm feeling nice today. Come on Harry, lets go!"_

The two both got on their brooms and flew far away to where the Dursleys and

their ugly house could not be seen anymore.

"Wait! We have to go back" Harry yelled panicked.

_"Don't worry about your trunk! I already transported it to the Weasley's._

_All of your possessions are there so you don't have to worry. Now don't _

_daddle we need to get to Diagon Alley and fast there are others that need_

_my help to get there!" The narrator yelled back as they headed towards _

_their destination. (Yes! She can read minds)_

The narrator opened another vortex, like the one she had used in the last chapter

and both of them disappeared, never to be seen around Privet Dr. again. They

appeared right above Diagon Alley, you could see all the shops and stores.

The people were starring up at them, some of the little kids pointed excitedly.

_"Now we just need to find the Weasleys...there they are!" The narrator had_

_located the group of red heads below and, with Harry right beside her,_

_dived down in front of them._

As they landed the narrator noticed there was a brown haired girl with the

group of red heads and she knew this girl was not a part of the family. There

was also a tall man about the size of a giant that had a body that hoovered over

all of them.They were all shocked at first, but calmed down once they saw Harry.

"Harry, dear, there you are we were wondering where you were. We started to

worry something had happened to you" Molly Weasley said with a sweet voice.

The narrator was happy to see that Molly treated Harry like one of her own

children. It was almost like he had a mother of his own, almost.

"Oh, Harry I'm so glad to see you, I had been worried about you all holiday, I

hope your well" The girl with brown hair said with joy, she was definately

glad to see him, probably one of his friends.

"Hey mate, hope the muggles treated you alright" One of the red haired boys said,

this was obviously another friend of Harry's.

"I've been doing good, can't say I enjoyed being with the muggles, but at least I'll

never have to see them again" Harry said gladly, the narrator had never seen him

so happy before. "Sorry I took so long, had a little trouble with my aunt and uncle.

It's good to see you all".

"That's quite alright Harry, don't worry, you're in good hands now" This time it was

the giant who had spoke, he seemed fierce, but you could tell he had a gentle side.

"By the way, are you the one Hogwarts sent to get him". The giant asked the

narrator kindly.

_"Sure am Mr.-"_

"Rubeus Hagrid. Call me Hagrid, everyone does" The giant introduced himself.

"And I'm Molly Weasley, I'm the one you spoke to earlier" Molly said kindly.

_"Ah yes, I remember now, good to see you again, Mrs. Weasley, and this _

_must be your husband and kids you told me about" The narrator replied._

"Yes, this is Arthur" she indicated to a red haired man that was a little bald on

top."And these are my son and daughter, Ron and Ginny. Of course, I have

more children, but they're not here at the moment. And this is Ron and Harry's

friend, Hermione Granger who will be staying with us for the rest of the holiday"

She indicated to all the children.

_"Well nice to meet you all, I'd stay longer, but I'm on a busy schedule. I _

_must be going!" The narrator said as she got on her broomstick. She _

_floated higher and higher until the people looked like ants and just as she_

_left she could see the group waving to her as she left. She opened another_

_vortex and zoomed through it on her broom and disappeared._

Train heading for Diagon Alley

The FMA gang was sitting in a few of the passanger seats on the train heading

for their nex destination. Ed, Al and Winry had two seats to themselves, they

were talking about their childhood, back when Ed and Al's mother was still alive.

"It's a good thing I'm coming with you, with as many times as you break yourself,

Edward" Winry was saying as they traveled farther in the train.

"Heh, you could be right Winry, afterall whenever I'm broken I can't use alchemy

and that's a big disadvantage, plus I can't fix Al if he needs to be fixed" Ed agreed,

though, how could he disagree with those beautiful, blue eyes and those soft lips.

Ed wanted so much to kiss those soft lip and take that body that belonged to a

goddess and wrap it around his arms. While daydreaming Ed had gotten a sort of

glazed look and stared at Winry the whole time.

"Ed...Ed...Edward, are you feeling okay?" Winry asked with concern. She had no

idea what had gotten into him lately. He seemed so shy whenever he was around

her and acted really strange, gazing at her as though looking into space.

"Yea, I'm okay, just thinking" Ed replied, snapping out of his daydream.

"You shouldn't do that, Ed, thinking could be a dangerous thing, it might cause your

brain to melt" Mustang said in the seat across from them. Giving an innocent smile

that said quite clearly, "I didn't do anything".

"Shut up Mustang! This isn't your buisness!" Ed yelled back.

"It's not my fault if you talk loud enough so that everyone can hear you" Mustang

said calmly. He was sitting in a seat that was right in front of Riza Hawkeye.

Mustang didn't want to admit it, but Riza was really pretty, in fact he would give

anything to just have one date with her. He knew she would never go for it

though. (That's what he thinks)

"Um, sir, don't you think there are more pressing matters that we should discuss,

for instance, why are we the only ones on this train? Doesn't this seem a little

strange to you?" Riza interrupted, she knew if she let this arguement go on any

further it might get pretty ugly.

"Well...I suppose, but it's not really that strange" Roy said, a little confused as

to why this made her so feel so uncomfortable.

"Yes, but also you have to consider the fact that none of us have heard of this

Diagon Alley or Hogwarts. Don't you think it's wierd that they had it in the

letter that this was a school for witchcraft and wizardry?" Riza asked getting

more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Relax Hawkeye, it's just a train ride and I'm sure that whoever gave us those

letters is joking I mean afterall we all know that there is no such thing as

witchcraft and wizardry and all that nonsense" Roy said confidently, but for

some reason, couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it was real.

"Yes my comrades, there is nothing to fear as long as you have Alex Louis

Armstrong with you" Armstrong yelled out in the seat he had by himself, his

usual little sparkles shining around his face. He had a letter just like the rest of

them, but when the gang first saw it they thought about flushing it down the toilet.

Unfortanately, Armstrong saw the letter before they had a chance and of course

accepted and went along.

Armstrong was annoying, but he wasn't as annoying as Maes Hughes had been,

still going on about his beloved daughter, Elysia. (He's so predictable) And of

course Brieda, Furey, Havoc and Falman were just having a discussion about the

war that was going on in Ishbal. (It was tragic).

"I'm going to go up front to ask the conductor how much longer it's going to take

to get to Diagon Alley" Al said as he started to get up.

"Do you want me to go with you Al?" Ed asked.

"No, I'll be fine brother. This shouldn't take too long" Al said as he made his was to

the door. He slid open the second compartment in the train and couldn't believe his

eyes! There were more people sitting in this compartment. Two girls, both with really

pretty black hair. One had a green and white uniform on and the other wore a kimono

that fit her perfectly. Sitting across from the two girls was a man with black hair and

a small ponytail and next to him sat a man with silver hair, yellow eyes, and...dog

ears! There were also two creatures on the ground playing together. One looked like

a cat and the other was a sort of fox only he had the face of a child. There was also a

man that had black hair and wore fur for clothing.

"Gasps Brother come quick, you have to see this!" Al yelled with a shocked

surprise.

The people in the compartment noticed Al for the first time and were surprised

to see him as well.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what are you doing on this train?" The man with

dog ears asked.

"Don't worry, Kagome I'll take care of this guy" Said the man that wore the furs.

Apparently he was talking to the girl that wore the green and white uniform.

"Leave him alone Koga, he hasn't done anything to us" Kagome said to the man

with furs.

"Yea, besides wolf, I'll be the first to take him down" The man with dog ears had

spoken this time. He drew out a gigantic sword and started heading for Al.

"AHHHHHHH!" Al screamed as the man got closer.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled. The man with the dog ears had all the sudden collapesed

on the floor. A necklace that he was wearing was now glowing.

"Alphonse! Are you okay?" Ed had come into the compartment.

"Brother!" Al was happy to see his brother. He was really worried that he was

going to die.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my brother?" Ed raged at the man laying

on the ground.

"I'm sorry. He was only trying to protect me" Kagome explained. "He can be a little

hotheaded sometimes. My name's Kagome by the way and this is Inuyasha"

Ed seemed to calm down a little bit. Mustang and the others soon came to the

door to see what the commotion was all about.

"I should introduce you to the rest of my friends, this is Sango" She indicated to the

girl with the kimono."Miroku" The man with the small ponytail."Shippo" The little fox

that looked like a boy. "Kirara" The little cat animal "and Koga" The man with the

furs.

They were all still in shock, Ed didn't know what to think. Al was still afraid of

Inuyasha and couldn't move. So Mustang decided he'd take over.

"Hello, I'm Roy Mustang, nice to meet you. These two are Edward and Alphonse

Elric, these people behind me are Riza Hawkeye, Cain Furey, Maes Hughes,

Brieda, Fallman and Alex Louis Armstrong" Roy introduced each of them.

"Nice to meet you all. Are you heading to Diagon Alley as well?" Kagome

asked trying to change the subject.

The FMA gang looked at her with surprise.

"Yea, actually, we are and we thought we were the only ones on this train

heading there" Ed said completely confused.

"So did we" Sango said as she headed over.

"Hmm" all them said.

"I was just about to ask the conductor how much longer it would take to

get there" Al said.

"I think I'll go with you, I want to know when I can finally get off this stupid

contraption" Inuyasha replied. Al shook, he didn't really want Inuyasha to go

with him, he was still scared of him after the attack.

"Why don't I go with you both? Al gets nervous on trains" Ed offered, he knew

his brother was still scared to be around Inuyasha.

"Alright then lets get going" Inuyasha said impatiently

As the two Elric brothers and Inuyasha left the compartment the others started

to talk and get to know each other and see if each knew more about Diagon

Alley or Hogwarts.

They slid open the compartment door and walked into this next compartment

and what they saw next they couldn't believe. This part of the train looked more

like a ship and the window revealed a scenic view of the train being underwater,

but there was no way this train could be underwater, right? Wrong! It is very

possible.

"What the hell is going on around here!" Ed and Inuyasha yelled at the same

time. This was just getting too crazy!

"Hi there!" A boy with a straw hat said as he came over, there were four other

people behind him, a girl and the rest boys. They were probably just a few years

older than Ed. "Can we help you?".

"You could tell us what's going on" Inuyasha said impaciently.

"Don't you know?" Said one of the boys, he had three swords around his waist.

Were heading to Diagon Alley".

"I mean, why are we underwater?" Ed said losing his patience very quickly.

"Because, that's what the narrator put and what the narrator says, goes"

The girl said to Ed, she wondered why Ed couldn't figure this out himself.

"Of course, the narrator, I should have known!" Ed said going into rage.

"WHO DOES THINK SHE IS! TURNING OUR WORLD INTO TOTAL

MADNESS! I'VE ABOUT HAD IT! I'M GOING TO FIND HER AND

TELL HER TO KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Brother, calm down, we're not dead and we still have each other that's the

most important thing" Al said trying to calm Ed down.

"Feh, whatever, I just want to get off this stupid thing" Inuyasha said with

ignorance.

"Well, maybe you could try the next compartment" Another boy suggested,

this one had a long nose.

"By the way, before you leave, let me introduce you to my crew" The boy with

the straw hat said politely. "That's Zolo" he pointed to the man with three

swords around his waist. "Nami" the girl in the back. "Usopp" the boy with the

long nose. "Sanji" a boy they hadn't seen until now, he had a sucker in his mouth

and his blond hair covered one of his eyes. "and I'm Monkey D. Luffy, but you

can call me Luffy".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Al and this is my brother Ed and his name is Inuyasha.

We're going up front to see the conductor and ask how much longer it's going

to take to get to Diagon Alley" Al explained to Luffy.

"Cool, can I come" Luffy asked

"No way, kid, you'll slow us down" Inuyasha said rudely without giving it a

second thought.

"Well I'm coming whether you like it or not" Luffy said, he wasn't going to

give up that easily.

"Sigh We might as well let him come" Ed said, he wasn't going to waste his

time arguing with this kid he had better things to do.

"Yea! alright!"

"Don't take too long Luffy, we'll probably be there pretty soon" Nami reminded

him

"Don't worry, Nami, I'll be back before you know it!" Luffy said excitedly

They headed into the next compartment without another word said.

Let's see if you can guess which group is in the next compartment. One minute

on the clock and...go! Narrator starts humming the tune that they play on Jepordy

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Buzz Time's up! Lets see if you guessed right.

You got a 50/50 chance! Naruto or Yuyu Hakusho?

This next compartment was like being outside. There was a field of grass and

trees (this is my story, anything is possible). The four of them were in the middle

of it.

"Where's the door?" Al asked

"WHAT?" Ed and Inuyasha cried.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH" Luffy laughed so hard he was rolling on the

ground, his sides hurting him. "Oh this is too great, this narrator is so hilarious!"

"SHUT UP!" Ed and Inuyasha cried.

All the sudden they heard the sound of leaves rustling and footsteps quickly

moving towards them. Shadows of people could be seen through the trees.

"Let me handle this!" Inuyasha said, he was just about to take out his

sword out when in the blink of an eye he was tied up in rope.

"Inuyasha!" Ed and Al cried.

"Laughs You look hilarious tied up" Luffy said between laughs.

"This is not the time for laughing Luffy! We have to get Inuyasha untied and

figure out how to get out of he-ahhhhhhhhh!" Ed was walking towards Inuyasha,

about to untie him when he fell through a hole!

"Brother!"

"Stop Al! Don't move! There are probably tons of traps spread out!" Ed cried to his

brother.

The shadowy figures were getting closer and closer soon they enclosed them in a

circle of shadowy blurs, then finally, they stopped. The four of them were in a circle

of people in black cloaks. In sync, they removed these black cloaks to reveal several

people, mostly kids around Ed and Al's age. There were four boys that stood together

two of them had black hair, one wore a green suit and the other, black clothes with a

white sash covering his forehead. The other two had red hair, one had a gangster look,

his hair in a funny style and wearing a blue suit. The other boy wore a dark purple suit.

There were also three younger children standing together, two boys and one girl. One

boy had black hair, wore a blue shirt and white shorts, the other one was blond and

wore a orange and blue jacket and orange pants. The girl had pink hair and wore a

sort of red kimono. There was a man close to them who had white hair, but was still

young, he wore a black shirt and pants and wore a green vest over the shirt. An older

lady with wavy light, purple hair stood close to the four boys, she was shorter than the

rest and lastly a man stood next to her. He had dark brown hair that was short. (Haha!

Fooled you! It was both groups! 8P Audience glares angrily at the narrator Hey! It's

your own faults! You should have listened to the characters in my fic, they know I'm

crazy! Sighs There's just no pleasing you people! Now returning to story!)

"What are you four doing here?" The man with dark brown hair asked, ready to

attack if he needed to.

"We're just looking for the conductor" Al responded, "Please don't hurt us, we just

want to know if were getting close to Diagon Alley" He pleaded.

"You're heading to Diagon Alley as well?" The boy in the dark red suit asked.

"Yes, please, we do not wish to fight you" Al reasoned.

"Speak for yourself!" Inuyasha spat. "I'll take on all of you if I have to!" He was

still pretty mad after being tied up, the wierd part is he normally would have been

able to tear these ropes to pieces by now, but for some reason the rope seemed

like rubber, it just wouldn't break!

"That's a special rope your tied with, I wouldn't try anything if I were you" The boy

that wore the dark clothes spoke this time.

"We might as well let them go," The short, old lady with wavey, light purple hair

said, "I don't think they mean us any harm and if they try anything funny, we'll

kill them"

Al was definately scared now, she said that so calmly, as though killing a

person was no big deal.

The groups decided to untie Inuyasha, after he had calmed down a little and they

got Ed out of the trap hole.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to you and then maybe this won't seem so

strange" The man with white hair said, "My name is Kakashi, this is Naruto"

he indicated to the boy with blond hair. "Sasuke" the boy with black hair. "and

Sakura" the girl with the pink hair. "We are all from the Village Hidden in the

Leaves. You've probably never heard of it before though. Genkai, would you

like to do the honors of introducing you and your group" He asked the old lady

with light purple hair.

"Of course, as Kakashi said I'm Genkai. This is one of my students and spirit

detective, Yusuke Urameshi" she indicated to the boy wearing the green suit.

"That there is Kazuma Kuwabara" the boy with the wierd hair style. "Kurama"

the boy wearing the dark purple suit. "Hiei" the boy in black clothing and wore

a white sash over his forehead. "and Koenma" the man with the dark brown

hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Al and this is my brother Ed. This is

Inuyasha and Monkey D. Luffy" Al introduced. "We hate to rush, but we

need to get to the conductor"

"That's quite alright, the door to the conductor should be right over there"

Genkai pointed over her left shoulder and there was the door!

"Thanks a lot old lady!" Luffy said

"No problem, just don't call me old lady, my name is Genkai"

The four head over to the door, when they finally reached it they slid it

open and walked right in and the door slid shut right behind them. What they

saw next almost gave them a heart attack!

This room was all pink and had blue clouds. It was a gigantic bedroom! And

there in the back of the room was a king sized bed with the narrator laying on

it!

The four rushed over to see the sleeping narrator and there were the controls

to the train. Since the narrator didn't know the first thing about trains she had

buttons that said "Go, Stop, Fast, Slow, Emergency, Breakfast, Lunch, Supper,

Playtime and Bedtime"

"Wow, how cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

_"Uh? Huh? Yawn What's going on?" The narrator said as she stirred from_

_her slumber. "Well hello! What are you all doing here?"_

"What do you think! What the hell is the matter with you! Messing with our

world like this!" Ed was flustered, with the strangeness going on I guess anyone

would feel the same way.

_"Edward, calm down! Once this story is over you can all go back to your _

_regular lives, but until then... Casts a mischievious grin I'm in control!_

"Grr! You can't be serious!" Ed screamed.

_"Oh, I'm very serious! And if you don't like it too bad! Just remember Edward,_

_I can make you enjoy being in this fanfic afterall, I am the all powerful nar-"_

"Yeah, yeah, we get it already!" Inuyasha interupted.

_"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm glad to see you! I thought you wouldn't accept my offer of _

_going to Hogwarts"_

"Feh, I only did it because Kagome gave me those puppy dog eyes and begged

and pleaded"

_"Giggles I didn't know Kagome could be so persuasive. Or maybe...it's _

_because you love her"_

"W-what! I d-do not!"

_"Singing Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree. Luffy joins in _

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the _

_baby in the baby carriage"_

"CUT IT OUT!" Inuyasha screams at the top of his lungs.

_"Ohhh, you're blushing!" The narrator points out. "You must really like her"_

"Grrrrr. How about I strangle you!" Inuyasha screams as he takes out his sword

he then starts slashing the narrator to pieces only to find that the sword goes right

through her.

_"You forget, I'm the narrator, sooooo your sword has no effect on me"_

_The narrator reminds him. "Well this has been fun, but we're about to _

_arrive at Diagon Alley so please go back to your seats"_

"Well it was nice seeing you again" Al said weakly.

_"Alphonse, I'm sorry, I didn't even notice you were there, I want you to_

_stay up here with me for just a second, okay. Oh I'm sorry, I ignored you_

_too, Luffy. It's great to see you again!"_

"Good to see you too! Well I better get back to my seat" Luffy said as he waved

and left the room.

"What about me?" Ed asked.

_"Like I said before, return to your seat" _

"I'm not leaving without Al" Ed said stubbornly.

_"Edward, don't make me use force, this is going to be a surprise and I _

_want both you and Inuyasha to leave"_

"Fine, but you better not harm him"

_"Edward! What kind of person do you take me for! Alphonse will be _

_just fine, I promise"_

"Well I guess I'll see you later Al, bye" Ed said as he left, he was still worried

about his brother as he and Inuyasha went back to their seats.

10 minutes later

"Edward!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Your back!" Kagome and Winry said as they ran towards them.

"We were wondering what was taking you so long" Kagome said worriedly

"Ed, where's Alphonse?" Winry was worried that something had happened to

him.

"He's fine Winry. He's up front with the narrator"

"The narrator! What's she doing here?"

"Apparently she's the conductor on the train and wanted Al to stay up front

with her. Shrugs shoulders I have no idea why though"

But just as the girls were about to ask more questions a voice that was familiar

to all the passangers was heard through the intercom on the train compartments.

_"Attention! Attention! We will be arriving at Diagon Alley in 10 minutes _

_please go to your original seats now. Once we get to our destination we_

_will depart and you must leave any luggage that you brought here unless_

_unless it is a purse or wallet, then please take it with you. I hope you _

_enjoyed your time on the Mysterious Train Express and have a lovely day._

_Thank You!"_

"Come on Inuyasha, we better return to our seats! Nice chatting with you

Winry!" And Kagome and Inuyasha left to go to their compartment.

"We better do the same Ed" And they left for their compartment as well.

They slid open the door to find that nearly everyone had fallen asleep except

for Mustang and Hawkeye.

"So Ed, how did it go?" Mustang asked with a smirk

"How do you think? It was a complete waste of time! And I learned that the

narrator of this fic is a complete nutjob!"

"Ed, I'm surprised! I thought you knew that already!" Mustang said smoothly.

"Yeah, laugh it up smartass"

"Calm down Ed, by the way, where's your brother? You two are practically

inseperable" Mustang asked, he wondered if maybe they had a fight.

"He's up front with the narrator, I don't know what they're doing up there, but

the narrator sure didn't want me to find out about it"

The intercom came on once again.

_"Attention! Attention! We are about to stop at the station, please remain _

_in your seats, I will be starting the countdown, you will have 10 seconds_

_to get in your seats and believe me, you don't want to be standing when _

_the train stops-"_

"Countdown! What countdown!"

"Ed, sit down!" Winry took Ed by the arm and pulled him into his seat.

_"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"_

All the sudden the train comes to a sudden stop. All the passangers are flinged

right into the cusions of the seats their faces and backs smushed. The FMA

group was definetely awake now! Hehe.

_"Please watch your step and have a nice day!"_

The passangers all groaned as they got off the train. They were sore from the

sudden stop.

_"Hi guys! Enjoy your trip?"_

Passangers and audience groans

_"Guess not. Okay first of all, I want the FMA group to come with me for _

_a second" The narrator said, a knowledgeable gleam in her eyes. "I think_

_you'll like this surprise, especially you, Edward"_

They rounded the corner where the rest of the groups couldn't see them and she

led them into the bedroom she had on the train. There was a small boy with light

brown hair sitting on the bed, he had a wide smile on his face and his blue eyes

were gleaming with a child's innocence.

"Al-Alphonse?" Ed breathed heavily as his heart pounded with astonishment and

shock. He couldn't believe it! Was his brother actually back to flesh and blood?

Was he no longer in that cursed suit of armor, the only thing that kept his soul to

this earth? No, this must be a dream! How could it be possible?

_"Oh it's very possible, Edward, that is your brother, the way he use to be_

_before that little incident. You see, while I was chatting with you and _

_your brother, I read both of your minds and Edward, I saw how much you_

_loved your brother. I could see this was your deepest wish. You see, I have_

_a brother of my own and I would do anything for him. I saw your _

_compassion and I thought it was very thoughtful of you to care so much for_

_your brother. So turned him into his regular form" She looked at Ed and _

_was glad to see him so happy._

"But-but, how?" Ed was astounded.

_"Um, hello, has the word "nar-ra-tor" not grasped you. I can do anything_

_in this story" The narrator said starting to get tired of having to keep _

_explaining this concept._

"But, there's one more thing. You said on the train, you said that you only

controlled this story until the end, does that mean that Al will turn back to how

he was" Ed said hoping he hadn't guessed right.

_"Unfortanately, Edward, yes and you won't remember this ever happened either,_

_after this story is over you will all return to the way you were. I'm sorry, but look_

_at the bright side, at least this story is far from being over, so enjoy it while you _

_can you two, okay" The narrator said with sympathy. It broke her heart to have _

_to tell Ed the bad news, but he had to know._

"That's alright, I'm just happy that Al's back to himself even if it is only temperary"

Ed said with understanding.

So the group left the bedroom and joined the other groups. The narrator guided them

into Diagon Alley.

_"Now first you're all going to have to get money out so that you can get what you_

_need for the school year and since I'm the narrator, you all have vaults with wizard_

_money. You have just enough to buy everything you need for one year and a little_

_extra"_

She took each of the groups to Gringotts to get there money so they could buy

everything for school. Once they were done each group went to a different store.

"Hey Al, why don't we go get our books first"

"Okay brother"

"We might as well go along to make sure they don't get in trouble" Mustang said

with a smirk"

And just like that, they were off to Flourish & Blotts to get their books.

"Hey! Winry! Would you like to go with me and Sango to get our school robes?"

Kagome asked Winry.

"Sure!" Winry replied excitedly

"Mind if we go as well?" A girl with blue hair asked.

"Sure, you can come, but first who are you?" Kagome asked curiously, she hadn't

seen these girls before.

"Oh, forgive us. My name is Yukina and these are my friends, Shizuru, Botan and

Kayko" She introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome, Sango and Kagome said to the girls.

"Mind if I come along also? My name's Nami by the way"

"Sure, let's go!"

"Would you ladies like us to join you?" Miroku asked as he rubbed all the girls

butts. And he paid dearly for it. He was smacked silly by tons of slaps on

the face.

"Excuse my male gender ladies, I don't know why he does that"

"Forget it Sanji, you're not coming either" Nami said, knowing all too well how

he reacted around beautiful women. (The pervert and the casanova strike out

again hehe)

"Come on! Let's go get our wands!"

"Naruto will you calm down!"

"No way Sakura, I want to go now!" Naruto said as he started to run towards

Ollivanders.

"Hey loser, the wand shop is the other way!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto.

"Oh right! I knew that! I-uh-was...just testing you!"

"You're so wierd Naruto it sometimes scares me"

So the three Genin headed towards the wand shop to get their wands. Kakashi

decided he would go with Genkai and Koenma to the Apothecary to get potion

ingrediants, plus they just wanted to get away from all the rambuctious children!

The rest of the boys, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sanji, Usopp, Zolo, Luffy, Yusuke,

Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Shippo and Koga decided to go to Eeylops Owl

Emporium to get the animal that they wanted.

The narrator walked around a bit. It was so exciting to actually be on the streets

of Diagon Alley. To see the stores with tons of magical substances inside. It filled

her heart with joy to know that this was no dream.

As she walked in a daze she bumped into a person wearing an overcoat and a top

hat. They both fell to the ground.

_"Ouch! Sorry about that I wasn't paying atten-"_

She didn't know why, but for some reason there was a very cold vibe coming from

this person. It was so strange. Her insides felt frozen, her breath shallow.

"Watch where you're going!" The cloaked person said with a gruff voice and ran

off.

_"How strange! That person is no ordinary human being. I couldn't read their_

_mind, but there was definetely a bad aura around them. Hmmm" The narrator_

_pondered about this the whole time wondering who or what that person was._

6 hours later

The narrator went around trying to gather everyone at the train. Once they were

all there and had what they needed for school they all got back on the Mysterious

Train Express except the girls decided to sit with each other this time and the boys

sat with each and Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Genkai and Koenma had a

compartment to themselves. Ed and Al were still in the same compartment with the

rest of the FMA gang. After they departed, Ed noticed Winry wasn't there.

"Al, do you know where Winry is?"

"I think she's sitting in another compartment with the rest of the girls"

"Hmm, well it's good that she made some new friends" But deep in his heart he was

disappointed. He really wanted Winry to sit with them, but decided it best to let her

sit with her new friends.

The Mysterious Train Express rolled on the tracks farther and farther until the people

that were still shopping could no longer see them. The sun had set over the horizon and

by midnight all the groups got back home, waiting in excitement, for Hogwarts school

was soon to start!

Yay! 4th chapter complete! The sorting will be in the next chapter! Btw, if any of you

readers and reviewers are interested, I would like some people to volunteer for the

sorting. I will have your name on the story. You can put your penname or your real

name it doesn't matter. Also, I'd like you to put which house you want to be sorted into.

In case some of you don't read the Harry Potter books the four houses are: Gryffindor,

Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I also need some one to be the potions teacher

since in the 6th book Snape leaves Hogwarts.

So please tell me! I need to know ASAP! So I can start the next chapter. I hope you

all enjoyed this chapter! See ya later:P


	5. A Walk Down Nightmare Lane

Thank you, to all who reviewed! I enjoy your reviews and appreciated them!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to read other people's

fanfics. Plus I just started school 2 weeks ago so I've been a little busy!

Harry: Yea, well it's also because she's lazy!

Narrator: Glares evily at Harry Do you want me to send you back to the

Dursleys?

Harry: You wouldn't dare!

Narrator: Try me!

Harry: Fine. Mumbles I'm sorry.

Narrator: Thank you.

Ed: Whispers to himself Boy, she can be really scary when she wants to

be.

Narrator: I heard that Edward.

Ed: On with the story. Runs out of the room

Narrator: Let's go! EDWARD GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE IN THIS

CHAPTER!

Ch 5: A Walk Down Nightmare Lane

Riddle House

Audience: Oh no! Not there again! RUN! HIDE! Quiet! He'll hear us!

Once again we return to the dark room. (Yawn Those guys must be

vampires or something) Voldemort was once again in the front, but this

time a cloaked figure was standing in front of him. All the red glowing

eyes staring at them. The two seemed to be having a conversation, the

cloaked figure nodded its head in agreement and sat down in the only

empty chair that remained.

"Agent 001 has just informed me that the mission to Diagon Alley has

been completed" Voldemort said with an evil grin. "It seems that all of

the students have gotten their supplies. He has also informed me that

the narrator was there. Agent 001 encountered her, however with the

spell that I cast on him, she was unable to read his mind. When the fool

finally does figure out our plan it will be too late! Hah hah hah!"

The others, with only glowing red eyes seen through the darkness joined

in.

The Burrow

With in Ron Weasley's room, Ron Weasley was sound asleep and snoring

so loudly he sounded like an elephant. He slept as though he had not a

care in the world. However, in the bed next him lyed Harry Potter, in a

restless sleep. Tossing and turning in his sheets, sweat pouring down his

forehead. He was groaning and moaning as though in agony wanting to

escape these nightmarish illusions.

**Wake up! Harry thought to himself. Wake up!**

His eyes opened and his body sat up in a snap. Still sweating and now

his breath was rapid. He had had an awful nightmare and the worst part

was Voldemort was in it! There were also some people with glowing red

eyes who he didn't know and couldn't see their faces. They were laughing

and they seemed to be plotting something.

**Was it me they were after? No. He thought. Wait I remember now, **

**they were talking about the narrator, but I didn't hear what they **

**were planning. I woke up to soon.**

With a sigh he grabbed his glasses off the table that sat next to bed he

had slept in during his time with the Weasleys. He grabbed his clothes

and got dressed. He decided to head downstairs to see if anyone else

was awake. As he walked downstairs he could smell the aroma of

bacon, eggs and toast.

**Mrs. Weasley must be in the kitchen fixing breakfast. Harry**

**thought as his stomach growled, he hadn't realized until now**

**how hungry he was.**

He went into the kitchen and saw that his guess was right. Mrs.

was indeed cooking breakfast and it smelled wonderful. Mr. Weasley

was sitting at the table drinking coffee. (Why adults drink that stuff,

I will never know) And there was Ginny wide awake, she was ready

to go back to Hogwarts. Today was the day that the kids were

suppose to leave for Platform Nine and three-quarters. The train

that took all students to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry couldn't wait to start his seventh and final year, after this year

he would get to be a full fledged wizard. As Harry stood there thinking

back to his present years at Hogwarts Mrs. Weasley saw him and

snapped him out of his daydream state.

"Well good morning Harry dear. Did you sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley said

in a soft yet tired tone.

"Huh? oh...yeah, s-sure did Mrs. Weasley" Harry said feeling guilty inside

that he had lied to her, but he didn't want Mrs. Weasley to worry just

because he had a nightmare.

"Good, why don't you sit down and have something to eat, there's plenty.

I'm going upstairs to wake the rest" Mrs. Weasley said as she headed

up the stairs.

Harry headed for the table and sat down. He decided to have three strips

of bacon, two eggs and a piece of toast. As he ate he realized that he

was a little thirsty so he decided to get some milk. He got out his wand

and decided to try some more magic.

"Accio milk" he said as he twirled his wand. The refridgerator door

opened and the milk came out. "Accio cup" he said as the milk came

towards the table. The cup landed on the table and the milk poured as

though an invisible hand was controlling it. The milk went back to the

refridgerator and the door closed magically behind it.

"Wow Harry! You're getting a lot better at using magic!" Ginny

complimented him. She was a bit jealous that she couldn't do magic

outside of school yet, but she knew she only had one more year of

school to go. The next vacation she was going to have tons of fun,

especially since she knew that Ron's biggest weakness was his

fear of spiders.

"Thanks Ginny!" Harry said glad to know that his skills in wizardry were

improving, especially since he knew one day he would have to defeat the

evil Lord Voldemort and save the whole wizarding world.

"Yes, keep it up Harry and hopefully one day you'll be as great of a

wizard as your father" Mr. Weasley added as he was reading the Daily

Prophet, a newspaper that he and tons of other wizards read each day.

"By the way Harry, could you explain to me how a tailofvision works?"

(For those of you who may not be familiar with Harry Potter, Mr.

Weasley doesn't know how to pronounce some appliances since he's

always grown up around magic. He knows nothing of the muggle

world, but is very interested. Btw, muggle person that can't use

magic. Just in case!)

"I think you mean a television Mr. Weasley" Harry said with a little

chuckle. He knew that Mr. Weasley had always been interested in

Muggle appliances.

"Yes that's what I said"

"Oh never mind that dear we need to get going. Were way behind

schedule" Mrs. Weasley interrupted as she came down the stairs

with a sleepy red haired boy and a brown haired girl following her.

"Well good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Mr. Weasley said

as they came down the stairs.

"Yea, but I wish I didn't have to get up. Mom, can't we go back to sleep

for just five more minutes?" The red haired boy whinned as they walked

into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"I'm sorry Ron but no, we have to be up at the train station in at least

an hour and the only way we can get there is by cab so it will be at

least a half hour drive. That means you all have 20 minutes to eat

breakfast, get dressed and have everything packed, which I hope you

did last night, that way we'll be at least 10 minutes early, so hurry up!"

They all ate quickly and got dressed and were out in the cab by 25

minutes. They were late five minutes since Ginny couldn't find her

pet kitten, Midnight anywhere and refused to leave without it. They

finally found it upstairs in the attic trying to play with the ghoul that

lived up there. It had made so much noise that it caught their attention

and thus they were able to find the black kitten.

After an uncomfortable 30 minutes of riding in a car jammed with

4 luggages they finally reached the train station and were heading over

to the wall which transported them to Platform Nine and three-quarters.

Ron and Ginny went first, then Harry and Hermione and lastly followed

by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had all reached it with 5 minutes to

spare and started to get their luggage on the train, Ginny was having a

hard time getting hers on the train since she wasn't very masculine.

_"Hello, would you like some help with that?" A girls voice said _

_behind her._

"Oh, yes please" Ginny replied out of breath

The girl pointed her finger at Ginny's luggage, her eyes and hand started

to glow a light purple. Soon the luggage was surrounded by the same

color and was lifted into the air and slidded right into the train door ever

so gently.

"Wow! That's amazing! How did you do that!" Ginny exclaimed, her

eyes wide.

_"You'll find out later in this story, but for now it's a secret. Hehe"_

_The girl said mysteriously._

"How would you know that, unless...gasps You're the narrator of this

story aren't you? I thought you looked familiar! You're that one that we

saw at Diagon Alley!" Ginny said with amazement.

_"Yep, that's right! You're a smart little girl and have such a good_

_memory" The narrator said smiling at Ginny, "You're correct! "I'm_

_the narrator and I'm here to escort the new students._

"New students?" Ginny repeated confused.

_"Yep, I invited them to the school this year, so hopefully you'll _

_make some new friends" The narrator said excitedly._

"Are you even allowed to do this?" Ginny asked with astonishment.

_"Of course! I'm the narrator remember? This my story and I can do_

_almost anything I want!"_

"Almost anything?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

_"Well yeah! Like all fanfics we can't copy the exact works of the _

_creators and it put under our own name. That's plagerism! For _

_example, your creator is J.K.Rowling. I can't just say, 'I created_

_Ginny Weasley! She is my creation and J.K.Rowling just copied _

_off of me!' No! Besides she would probably sue me for that and_

_I don't want that to happen!"_

"O...K! I'll just be going now. I think my mum's calling me. See ya

later" And Ginny walked off just like that, leaving the narrator all by

herself.

Audience: Aww. We feel so sorry for you.

Narrator: That's alright sobs I'll be fine, thank you you're all just

wonderful people! I love you all!

Audience: Yeah, that's just great. Now can you get back to the

story.

Narrator: YOU SUCK UPS! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!

YOU JUST WANT YOU'RE STUPID STORY! Goes and cries

in another room that nobody knows about and locks it

Audience: Sighs We're sorry. We care about you, please don't

leave.

Narrator: Do you really mean that?

Audience: Sighs Yes.

Narrator: Sniffle That didn't seem very convincing.

Audience: YES! WE REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU! NOW

COME OUT OF THERE!

Narrator: Okay! Okay! For crying out loud! We now return you

to your normal story. Okay maybe not normal, but you know what

I mean!

Anyway, since Ginny Weasley **rudely** left our narrator alone!

audience glares at narrator Okay! Okay! We turn over to the

Elric Brothers conversation.

"So, you ready for this Al?" Ed asked his brother nervously.

"Well, I'll be as ready as I'll ever be" Al replied, glad to see that

he was not the only one nervious about this trip.

"Don't worry boys, you'll be just fine" Mustang said, "you're state

alchemist afterall, you can handle this. Even the shorty can get

through this" (Uh oh! Here we go again! rolls eyes)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A MOUSE

WOULD BE A GIANT IN COMPARISON!"

"Brother, please! Calm yourself down!"

"Breathes heavily Why are you even here? I can't believe the

narrator was so stupid as to invite you!" Ed yelled at Mustang in

anger.

_"**What** did you say Edward! I **hope** I didn't hear what I _

_thought I heared" A girl voice came from behind Ed._

Ed turns around slowly and prays that the voice that came from

behind him wasn't from the person he thought it was. "Gulp Oh

haha. Hi narrator, long time no see"

_"Gives Ed an evil glare Edward, did you just call me stupid"_

_The narrator said with that strict voice that a mother uses when_

_her child is in **big** time trouble. (Scary isn't it?)_

"Uh, s-so what if I did?" Ed said feeling a little braver. "Afterall,

you're a **girl**. What are **you** gonna do about it?" (Audience gasps

Oooohhhhhhh, he's in trouble now)

"Brother! Are you crazy! She's the narrator! She could do anything

she wants to you!" Al said shocked and worried for his brother.

_"Stay out of this Alphonse!" The narrator said very upset._

"Y-yes ma'am" Al said, frightened like a little child.

"There's no reason to be afraid of her Al" Ed said, standing his

ground. "If you can do anything, then let me see your power!" Ed

commanded forcefully to the narrator.

_"Alright Edward, I'll show you my power" The narrator in her _

_fury tried to think of a terrible punishment for the naive boy._

_She finally thought of something and snapped her fingers and_

_Ed disappeared._

"Gasps Brother! What did you do to him?" Al asked, almost

afraid to think what she might have done to him.

_"Chuckling to herself It's alright Alphonse, he's just fine._

_I just sent him to Fearland, but only for a few minutes" The_

_narrator said trying to calm down the little boy. She felt bad_

_seeing Al's face, but knew it had to be done. Ed couldn't go_

_around with that kind of behavior towards women. No. He_

_needed to learn a lesson right here and now._

"Fearland! Will he be alright?" Al said even more afraid for his

brother now.

_"Heh. Of course he'll be alright! I'm mad at Edward, but I wouldn't_

_do anything to harm him. Like I said, I'm just trying to teach him a _

_lesson, that hopefully will teach him to respect me and other women_

_more in the future"_

"That's an excellent idea!" Riza said, "Edward does need to understand.

Is there any chance that you could do the same for Mustang?"

"Excuse me! I don't need to be to be taught a lesson here. I have the

utmost respect for women" Roy said getting into the conversation.

"Oh yes, you have plenty of respect for women, especially when they're

wearing **TINY MINISKIRTS**!" Riza said angrily.

"Why, my dear Hawkeye, I have no clue what you mean. But I must

say that if you were to dress in some clothing such as that, your

appearance would be radiant"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You don't care for a woman's

mind, you just care about the appearance. You schmuck!" SLAP!

(Oh, that's gotta hurt!) The smack had left a bright red mark on Roy's

cheek.

_"Enough you two! For goodness sake!" The narrator interrupted,_

_she was getting annoyed by their arguement. "Look, Riza, I_

_agree with you. There are definitely somethings that Roy needs_

_to change, but unfortanetly he's beyond help! So will you two stop _

_acting like children!"_

"Hmph! I don't need to change! There are tons of girls that love me!"

Mustang said with a big head. (At this time the fangirls are giving me

looks as though their about to kill me "Don't you dare change our Roy,

he's so hot and sexy! We love Roy!" I roll my eyes "You see what I

have to put up with. And I don't even get paid to write this story, I just

do it out of the kindness of my heart!")

Riza rolls her eyes at this comment and walks away. Roy is now upset

and feels so stupid. **Why did I have to open my big mouth! Roy **

**thought**. He was just about to go after her when the narrator grabs

his arm.

_"Let her blow off some steam first, okay, don't worry. She likes _

_you Roy, you just have to be more careful about what you say"_

_The narrator said trying to be kind._

"Sigh I suppose you're right" Roy says still with guilt.("Aww, if it

makes you feel any better, we'll go out with you Roy!" the fangirls

say. "Oh shut up and get out of here already! Riza and Roy are the

only ones that are falling in love in this story, so find yourself another

man. And don't you think about taking Sesshomaru, he's mine and

don't your dare forget it!" The fangirls leave in disappointment.

"About stinkin' time! sighs Sorry, back to the story)

"So what about my brother? When will we see him again?" Al

asked getting really nervous.

_"He'll be back in just a second. Just be patient" The narrator_

_said calmly. All the sudden a swirling vortex opened..._

Back in time to Fearland

During the time Riza and Roy were arguing, Ed had been dropped

into Fearland. Now remember, we're going back in time during the

same moment that you just saw right after I made Ed disappear.

This is Ed's point of view, this is what happened during this time.

**Where am I? Ed thought as he came to. He had been knocked **

**unconcious for a few minutes and was now waking up.**

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Ed said, "What did she do to me?

Where am I?" As he questioned out loud he tried to get up, but

realized that both his automail leg and arm were gone!

Now frightened, Ed tried to keep his mind calm. "Breathing heavily

Where the hell are my arm and leg! Can someone help me? Please!"

But there was no one, Ed was all by himself. Then he heard a voice

that filled his heart with hope.

"Brother?" The voice said nerviously

"Al? Alphonse? Is that you?" Ed said happy to hear his brother's

voice.

"Yes brother it's me" A figure stepped out of the shadows, but it

wasn't his brother, it was...a clown! Tune from Psycho is being

heard

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Ed screams at the top of his lungs.

"What's the matter, brother, it's me Alphonse" The clown says as he

gets closer to Ed, his voice sounds just like Al's. (Whoa, I told you

this was no ordinary story!)

"You're not my brother! You-you're a-a-"

"Clown! Hehehehehe. You're not afraid of clowns are you?"

Ed can't speak, he's too afraid. He could never forget that first encounter

he had with a clown. This clown was no ordinary clown either, he was an

alchemist. It was entertainment for Al's fifth birthday and Ed was six at

the time. The clown would make balloon animals and turn them into real

animals. Ed thought it was so cool, until it was his turn. Ed asked the clown

to make him a bat and the clown did so. But when the bat came to life it

landed on Ed's head. Ed didn't know what to do he screamed and ran out

of the room never wanting to see another clown again.

"AAAHHHH! I'M SORRY NARRATOR! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

All the sudden he could feel his body being lifted off the ground and he

was sent through a swirling vortex with tons of force...

Back at Platform Nine and three-quarters

Ed fell through the vortex and was now back. He could see the people

and the train once more. His automail arm and leg returned to their proper

place. But what filled his heart with the most joy was that he had seen his

brother.

"Brother?" Al asked hoping it was really him.

"Al? Is that really you? Oh, Al, I'm so glad to be back!"

_"Oh come on Edward! It couldn't have been that bad!" The narrator_

_said, "I'm sorry you were scared, but I had to do it for your own _

_good"_

"What the hell was that place?" Ed said looking bewildered. Fright was

shown very clearly on his face.

_"Fearland, it exist in the Region of Shadows. Not a friendly place, _

_but what can I say, I'm harsh and **you** needed to be taught a lesson" _

_The narrator said, she was still a little upset about what had _

_happened. _

"All students going to Hogwarts please board the train now! We will be

leaving in a few minutes" The engineer said over the intercom, making

the whole place silent.

_"Opps, I better get going. I hope you learned your lesson Edward._

_I'll be seeing all of you at the school" And with that she left to board_

_the train._

Soon all the children were boarding the train saying good-bye to their

loved ones. As soon as everyone boarded the train it started to take off,

out the station, leaving the waves of farewell and the cheers of good luck.

The Hogwarts Express was now departing and heading for it's destination.

Thanks for reading! Sorry it took a while, like I said I just started school and

of course you guys know how that is rolls eyes. I apologize, I wanted to

get around to the sorting in this chapter, but I just had so many brilliant ideas

so I'm just going to make it a part 1&2 thing. That's right! In the next chapter

expect a cliffhanger hahahahaaha!

Inuyasha: What's the deal? You haven't put us in it for quite a while now!

Narrator: Don't worry Inuyasha, I promise you'll be in the next chapter.

Naruto: What about me?

Narrator: Yes, you too.

Luffy: And me?

Narrator: Slightly annoyed Yes!

Yusuke: And what about-

Narrator: YES! YOU ALL WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOW

BACK OFF!

All: Yeah!

Narrator: Oh lord please help me get through this. Until next time! Please

R&R! Bye-bye!


	6. Trouble on the Hogwarts Express, Part 1

Hello, my adoring fans! Thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them! I'm

really very sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been keeping me pretty

busy, if there is anyone out there who is a junior in high school, they probably

understand! And thanks for still reading this fanfic even if it is a little crazy! I

hope you enjoy this chapter, it's almost Valentines Day so I'll warn you now that

there will be some romance! I thought I might put in all of the groups this time!

I felt bad since it seemed like I was mostly using the HP and FMA gangs and

wasn't really using the others as much, afterall, I have other characters and I

should use them.

Inuyasha: Damn right!

Narrtor: Well excuse me, but this does mostly revolve around those two groups,

the only reason you other guys are in here is because I thought it would be more

fun.

Kagome: Well at least we'll get to be in this chapter!

Inuyasha: Feh, yeah for probably only a second.

Narrator: Well Inuyasha, the good news is you'll be a big part of the next

chapter.

Inuyasha: Really!

Narrator: Yep! But everybody will just have to wait until chapter 7 for my

surprise!

Kagome: Why can't you tell us?

Narrator: Because, the readers are reading this at the moment and I don't

want them to find out.

Inuyasha: So tell us when their not listening!

Narrator: Hmm, let me think about it...NO!

Inuyasha: Why you-

Sango: Umm guys? I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we be getting on with

the story?

Miroku: Sango's right, we need to start this chapter. Goes

up and rubs Sango's butt

Sango: SMACK! You pervert!

Narrator: Sigh When will he learn. Well, better start the chapter! Let's go!

Ch.6: A Dire Situation: Trouble on the Hogwarts Express, Part 1

While on the Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were astounded at the fact that there were so

many people on the train.

"Who are all these people? They sure don't look like students to me" Ron said

with bafflement, noticing some of the older passengers on the train.

Hermione and Harry just shrugged their shoulders. They were just as confused

as he was, but Ginny on the other hand was happy to see more people going to

Hogwarts. She hoped that she would be able to make some new friends.

After searching for a while they finally found some empty seats. Hermione

decided to close the door since the children on the train were being

rambunctious. Tons of second and first year students were running up and

down the hallways, being loud and visiting one another.

"All this noise is giving me a headache. That's it! I'm Head Girl of Gryffindor

and I'm going to put a stop to this nonsense" Hermione fumed. She had been

given the Head Girl badge during vacation, just like Harry had been given the

Head Boy badge. (To tell the truth, it was a bad idea since she developed a

swelled head).

"Relax Hermione, their just being kids. Afterall, we were like that when we

were in our first year" Harry said, trying to calm her down.He hated to see

her upset.

"Maybe you and Ron, but not me" Hermione said in her "know-it-all" voice.

"Oh please Hermione, in our first year, you paralyzed Neville so he wouldn't

keep us from going to the third corridor. In third year, you helped Harry

rescue his wanted godfather-"

"**Ron!** I don't think Harry needs reminding of you know who" Hermione

interrupted, seeing the pained look in Harry's eyes.

"I wasn't talking about He-who-must-not-be-named! I was talking about

Sirius" Ron corrected.

"I knew what you were talking about and I'll thank you to stop talking about it!"

Hermione said, getting more furious at Ron by the second.

"It's alright Hermione, I don't mind" Harry said, speaking up after being in a

dream state. He still remembered the first time he and his godfather met and

the last time he saw him.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked, worried about her friend's welfare.

"Yeah...oh, I just remembered something!" Harry said, he had just remembered

what he wanted to tell his friends once they had gotten on the train. "I had a

dream about Voldemort again" He said reluctantly, he hoped that Ron and

Hermione wouldn't overeact, but it was too late.

"What!" Both Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"What was it about Harry?" Ginny asked, she was very curious about the

dream.

"Ginny go away! You don't need to listen to this, you're too young" Ron said,

as usual being an overprotective older brother and a pain in the butt.

"No way! I'm old enough to listen to this!" Ginny argued.

"Let her stay Ron, it was just a dream I had" Harry said, he knew getting rid

of Ginny wasn't going to be that easy.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get scared" Ron said, glaring at Harry for

taking Ginny's side.

Harry began to tell them about the dark room (Seriously, you would think

Voldemort could at least buy some lightbulbs rolls eyes) and how Voldemort

was talking to a dark figure. He also told them about the glowing red eyes and

the discussion he had heard.

"So, you think Voldemort is plotting against the narrator" Hermione asked

curiously. (Well duh! Thanks for pointing out the obvious!)

"Sure seems like it" Harry said, he was a little concerned, if Voldemort was

plotting something he knew it definately wouldn't be good!

"Do you remember anything else, mate?" Ron asked fearfully.

"No, I woke up before I could hear anything else" Harry said regretfully,

"We'll just have to be cautious and watch for anything suspicious"

"Right!" They all said together.

Meanwhile in another compartment on the Hogwarts Express

Ed and Al sat together in a seat and right across from them sat Roy and

Hawkeye. Ed was staring outside looking at the clouds as the train passed

them. Their white fluffiness almost reminded him of a mushy marshmallow

(Hmm tasty!). He had a glazed look in his eyes as though remembering

something.

"Brother?" Al said, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Huh?" Ed responded, snapping out of his dream-like gaze.

"Are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you" Al said with a worried

look, his eyes were clearly showing it, for there was a fear that Ed had not seen

in a long time, not since that one night they tried to bring their mother back from

death's evil snare.

"Yeah, Al, I'm fine. It's nothing, just a memory" Ed said in a soft, sad tone that

was barely audible, even Al had to lean in closer to hear him.

Ed went back to staring at the window, in his mind he was reliving the discussion

he had had with the narrator back in Diagon Alley

Flashback

"But there's one more thing. You said on the train, you said that you only

controlled this story until the end, does that mean that Al will turn back to how

he was"

_"Unfortanately, Ed, yes and you won't remember this ever happened either, _

_after this story is over you will all return to the way you were. I'm sorry, but _

_look at the bright side,at least this story is far from being over, so enjoy it _

_while you can you two, okay"_

"That's alright, I'm just happy that Al's back to himself, even if it is only

temperary"

End flashback

But, truth be told, Ed was heartbroken by this. He couldn't believe that with

all they'd been through his brother was still going to return to that armor and

worse off they wouldn't remember this ever happened! (Oh sure, make me

look like the bad guy!)

"Edward? Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Riza asked, she afterall

was concerned for the the child's welfare. She knew that even though they

tried to act like adults they were still only children and had a very big burden

upon their shoulders.

"I'm just fine! Would everbody just get off my case!" Ed said, feeling a

raging temper come over him.

"Settle down Edward. She was just asking a question, she was worried

about you" Roy said, defending Hawkeye. He knew she was just trying to

help.

"Why don't you all just mind your own damn buisness and leave me alone!"

Ed yelled as he ran over to the door, opened it and slammed it behind him.

"What's his problem?" Roy muttered, "I was only trying to help"

"I'm sorry, Mustang, my brother means well it's just I think ever since that

conversation with the narrator at Diagon Alley he's been a little uptight" Al

apologize, trying to explain why his brother had been so moody.

"It's no problem Alphonse, we understand, don't we Roy?" Riza said, she

knew that Mustang was pretty ticked off.

"Yea, sure, well all we can do now is just let him blow off some steam"

Mustang said trying to keep himself calm.

At another part of the Hogwarts Express

Inuyasha sat with a sleeping Kagome resting her head on his shoulder. He

liked the scent of her hair as it laid on his shoulder. He almost thought

about softly stroking her long, raven hair, but resist the urge for he didn't

want to wake her. Sango and Miroku were sitting across from them, they

were chatting to each other and Inuyasha knew that he was getting looks

from them which made him blush. Shippo leaned against Kirara on the floor,

apparently the long trip had plunged them into dreamland as well.

"They look so cute like that" Sango said, trying to keep her voice down so

as not to wake the three.

"Yes, by the way Sango if you feel tired you can always rest your head on

my shoulder" Miroku said, trying to make it sound as innocent as he possibly

could.

"No thanks, besides I still don't trust you!" Sango said, tired of Miroku always

trying to turn a perfectly good romantic moment into one his perverted schemes.

"I was just trying to be nice" Miroku argued, he knew Sango didn't trust him,

but he couldn't help it, this is the lifestyle he grew up around when he was

a child.

"Will you guys keep it down!" Inuyasha whispered angrily since Kagome

had moved around a little and he was trying to allow her to sleep.

"Yawn Are we there yet?" Shippo asked sleepily for he and Kirara had just

woken from their slumber.

"No, Shippo, we're still not there yet" Sango said in a motherly way, she herself

was hoping they would get there soon too.

"Mew" Kirara said, as though telling Sango that she was getting bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kirara, but we should be there soon" Sango said, she knew the

cat demon was getting tired of being stuck in this train for so long.

"Oh, yawn good afternoon everyone" Kagome said, she had finally woken

up from her dream. Inuyasha was disappointed of course because she took

her head off of his shoulder. "I'm guessing we're not there yet"

"No, but we should be there pretty soon" Sango said, she knew it was probably

going be at least another hour or so, but she was hoping to keep the others's

spirits high.

"I just thought of something, maybe we shouldn't have agreed to this, Naraku

could have found the last jewel shard by now" Inuyasha said worried.

"Relax, Inuyasha, wherever the last jewel shard is, I'm sure Naraku hasn't

found it yet" Kagome said trying to calm Inuyasha down, but she knew that

her attempt was all for nothing.

"Besides, maybe we can ask the narrator if she'll help us" Miroku said, he

figured since she had done all the other twist to their world they might as well

try.

"We don't need her help!" Inuyasha growled, as everybody could tell he was

definetly not amused by this plan, "She's crazy and there is no way in hell that

I'm going to ask for her help!"

"Inuyasha-" But before Kagome could say another word, the door was slid open

and it revealed a girl, standing there with a smile on her face (guess who!)

_"Did someone say my name?" The narrator said as she stood there, she_

_still had a smile on her face, she almost looked like a little child who was_

_about to receive an ice cream cone as a reward._

"What have you been doing this whole time! Spying on us!" You could tell

Inuyasha was mad, his teeth were bared and he was ready to kill.

_"Hehe, no silly, I would never do that! I was just passing by and I heard _

_my name come up so I thought I'd check to see how everyone was doing"_

_The narrator said happily, it was as though she couldn't tell that Inuyasha_

_was mad at her._

"Actually, we wanted to ask you a question" Miroku spoke up so as to change

the subject.

_"Sure, ask away!" The narrator replied, happy to help her friends with _

_their problem._

"Well, you see, we were wondering if you knew if Naraku has found-"

_"The last jewel shard? Fortunately, no! The problem that resides however_

_is that even though I have detected that he hasn't found it, I don't know _

_where he is. The thing that baffles me the most is that he isn't in the feudal_

_era. I haven't detected his presence there since after going to Diagon Alley. _

_Ever since then, he's been missing!" The narrator said, she felt bad that she_

_couldn't tell them where Naraku was._

"That is quite strange, you don't think he followed us to this time do you?" Kagome

asked worriedly.

_"Well, it is a possibility" The narrator said with concern._

"Feh! If Naraku does show his ugly face I'll be there to stop him!" Inuyasha said,

although he hadn't taken into account how many times he had let Naraku get away.

_"Well, if that's all, I better go around to check to make sure everyone else is_

_doing alright" The narrator said, a little concerned of what she had just told_

_Inuyasha and his friends._

"Actually, there is one more question, I hope you don't mind" Sango said.

_"Nope, I don't mind, go ahead and ask!" The narrator asked only too happy_

_to talk about something else._

"Do you know how much longer until we get to Hogwarts?"

_"Uhmm...I'm not exactly sure of the time, but I would have to say, about_

_2 more hours if there is no delay, well I better get going, there are others_

_who might need questions answered" And she left just like that without a _

_glance back._

"Oh no 2 more hours!" Shippo whinned, "That's an eternity!"

"Why don't we play rock, paper, scissors to pass the time?" Kagome suggested.

"No way, the last time we played, you guys beat us every time" Miroku said

wearily.

"What's the matter, Miroku are you chicken?" Inuyasha said trying to touch a

nerve.

"Oh please, I am not chicken, I just don't want to play a game to which I lose

every single time" Miroku said only speaking the truth.

"Oh come on Miroku, I'll be on your team again" Sango said, she knew that he

would do it to make her happy.

"Well, I guess as long as we're partners, alright" Miroku said, only too happy to

be partners with Sango.

Meanwhile on another part of the Hogwarts Express

Author's note: Yea, I know, but they're all on the Hogwarts Express and I'm not

very creative so sorry is you're getting bored with seeing this over and over and

over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over

and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and

over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again!

Whew! That was mouth full Audience glares at the narrator Okay, okay, let's

continue with the story shall we? end note!

Naruto and the rest were sitting in a compartment. Kakashi was sitting next to

Naruto since both him and Sasuke refused to sit together. Naruto insisted that

Sakura sit by him, but she refused (No surprise there!). So Sakura got to sit by

Sasuke, her face was brightly red from blushing, she couldn't help but stare at

Sasuke's handsomely structured body, his black smooth hair that she wanted so

badly to comb her hand through. Sasuke, of course, paid no attention to her, he

hated the way she always stared at him. He couldn't care less about love affairs,

all he wanted to do was become stronger so that one day he could track down

his brother and kill him! Naruto sat there with his arms crossed, he was so furious!

**Why does Sasuke always steal everything! **Naruto thought **That jerk! Just**

**you watch Sasuke, when I'm Hokage I'll have everything and you'll bow**

**and worship me!** (In your dreams kid!)

Kakashi of course sat there calmly, though he was concerned, he knew sooner or

later Naruto was going to complain about Sasuke and then he'd have to break up

the fight.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes? What is it Sasuke?"

"Could you switch places with Sakura?"

"Sure, if that's alright with you Sakura"

**What! Oh no! He really does hate me!** Sakura thought to herself.

**Yeeeeesssss, Sakura's gonna sit with me! Alright!** Naruto thought happily,

**But why would Sasuke ask Kakashi to switch places? Doesn't he like **

**Sakura? **(Obviously, he doesn't pay attention)

"Sigh Look Naruto, I want to make one thing clear! Just because I'm sitting

next to you, doesn't make me your girlfriend! Got it!"

"Uh huh, uh huh! Sure Sakura, whatever you say! Believe it!" Naruto said with

joy he couldn't believe the girl he'd had a crush on for years was finally sitting

next to him! It was a dream come true!

"Well you two look comfortable" Kakashi said, he couldn't resist the urge, he

just had to say it.

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said angrily.

"Hey Sakura!"

"What is it now Naruto?"

"If you want, I'll help you with your luggage when we get off the train"

"No way! I don't need your help, I can carry my own luggage, thank you very

much!"

Naruto wasn't going to let this comment bring him down, as far as he was

concerned the train could keep going and never stop! Oh how he longed to

have Sakura in his arms, their lips locked together in a kiss that would last

an eternity!

"I think I'm going to go up front to check with the engineer and see how much

longer until we get to the school" Kakashi said, interrupting Naruto's fantasy

daydream.

"I'll go with you!" Sakura said, urgent to get away from Naruto, and with that

both she and Kakashi left.

Naruto started to have a flowing river of tears coming from his eyes, the one

time he had gotten close to Sakura and he blew it!

"Will you stop with the water works already! Loser!" Sasuke said angrily since

Naruto's crying had gotten is suit wet.

"This is all your fault Sasuke!"

"How is it my fault? I didn't ask Sakura to fall in love with me, in fact I wish

she would just leave me alone! I'm so tired of her flirting and girly girliness!"

"So...you don't like her?"

"Duh, loser, if you want her so bad then make a move, I don't care! She

means nothing to me!"

"How can you say that? She's the prettiest and smartest person I know!"

"Whatever"

"Uggghhh, why you!" Wham! Naruto had just punched Sasuke in the face.

He couldn't believe Sasuke! He didn't even care about Sakura, he had the nerve

to say that she meant nothing to him. Soon both boys were landing punches and

Naruto even did a little biting! (Ouch! That had to hurt!). The boys however

were too busy beating each other up to notice that a pair of blue eyes were

watching them with tears welling up in them.

Back in time

Let's return to the time when Kakashi and Sakura had left the compartment

shall we?

Both the jounin and his student were walking down the halls, the kids, noisy

as ever and running through the hallways. Sakura sighing with relief that she

was now away from Naruto. Unfortanately she kept getting that nagging

feeling she had forgotten something.

"Oh! Wait! Kakashi-sensei! I need to return, I forgot my purse! I'll be right

back!" And she ran back to the compartment as fast as she could in hopes

that neither of the boys were looking through it, especially Naruto.

"Geez, what does she need her purse for? Were just going to see the

conductor of the train! Oh well, I'll just wait here until she gets back"

Kakashi said to himself as he stood there waiting for the young Genin

to return.

As she got closer, Sakura could hear voices yelling in the compartment.

They were male voices and they sounded angry.

**Ugh! Naruto must have annoyed Sasuke again!** Sakura thought

**Oh well, my Sasuke can handle it, I guess it wouldn't hurt to **

**hear what they're saying. **

How very wrong she was! For as soon as she slid open the door

open a tiny bit she heard Sasuke yell at the top of his lungs...

"-if you want her so bad then make a move, I don't care! She

means nothing to me!"

**Sniffle So he really does hate me!** Sakura thought, the tears

welling up in her eyes, she couldn't fight them back. **How could **

**this have happened!**

All the sudden, Sakura heard the blow of a fist as it made contact

with something hard. She turned around to see that Naruto had

punched Sasuke right in the face! Pretty soon both boys were on the

floor, their noses bleeding and they had a few bruises from the punches

they had hit each other with. Sakura decided that she couldn't stop them!

She would have to get help! She ran back and stood in front of Kakashi.

"Ready to go?" He asked, a little bit of impatience in his tone

"Kakashi-sensei, please, we need to go back! Naruto and Sasuke are

beating each other up!"

"Sighs I knew this would happen, wait here!" And he ran as fast as

he could back to the compartment. Within a few minutes he was back

and a bruised and bleeding Naruto was walking beside him.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, she knew that he and Sasuke

had been fighting, but she hadn't realized it had gotten so out of hand!

"Yeah, I'm just fine Sakura! Believe it!"

"You idiot! How sniffle could you do something so stupid!" Sakura

then couldn't contain herself, she wrapped her arms around Naruto

and gave him a big hug!

**Why am I hugging him?** Sakura thought incrediously. **I hate him!**

**He's an imature, egotistical, self absorbed-yet why do I have**

**these feelings for him all of the sudden? Do I actually lo-no!**

**There's no way! I could never!**

Sakura was still hugging him, crying into his shoulder. She didn't want to

hurt him by pushing him back so she gently let go and put his arm around

her neck.

"Sigh Since it seems you can't do anything right! I'll help you walk"

Sakura said, trying to forget her emotions and help him as a friend.

"Sakura? Did you happen to hear what Sasuke said? Is that why you're

so upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Naruto" she said with a slight

coldness. She couldn't help, but feel guilty afterwards, afterall, Naruto

had only tried to help. "Thank you, Naruto" Unfortanately, Naruto was

had fallen unconcious and was starting to weigh Sakura down.

"I'll take him" Kakashi said, he couldn't believe what his eyes had just

seen, was Sakura actually falling for Naruto? He snapped out of those

thoughts for now, he had to find a place that could help Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, maybe the narrator can help us"

"Good thinking, Sakura" and they both set off to find the narrator.

And yet in another compartment on the Hogwarts Express

Luffy and the rest of his crew were there in the compartment. Luffy,

Zolo and Usopp sat on one side, Nami and Sanji on the other with

Chopper sitting on Nami's lap. The little blue nosed reindeer had fallen

asleep after about an hour on the train and the rest were starting to get

weary and grumpy. They were hoping that the train would soon reach

its destination.

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Luffy asked once again.

"LUFFY! For the hundredth time, no!" Zolo yelled, he was getting tired

of Luffy asking every five minutes the same question.

"Relax Zolo, besides I can relate with Luffy, I'm getting tired of being

in this compartment myself" Nami said calmly.

"Well why don't you lay your head on my shoulder, my little cheese

fondue" Sanji suggested, trying to romance Nami, but it obviously wasn't

working.

"No thanks!" Nami said, a little creeped out to by Sanji's weird

suggestion. "Besides, I don't want to wake Chopper, he seems really

tired"

"Heh, I can't believe he calls himself a pirate"

"Zolo, give him a break, he's young and he needs his sleep"

"Well Nami, maybe you should stop treating him like a baby all the

time. Otherwise he's going to go soft on us"

"Shh, you're going to wake him!"

"Usopp's right, we need to keep it down"

"Hey! Why don't we let Chopper sleep and just go take a look around

the train"

"Great idea Luffy! It would be nice to stretch our legs" Usopp said

excitedly.

"Are sure Chopper'll be alright?" Nami asked with concern.

"Don't worry about the reindeer my sweet little truffle. He'll be just

fine"

"Well alright, let's go!" And with that, the crew, minus Chopper,

went out into the hall and walked around a bit.

"I wonder if they have some food around here" Luffy said, his

stomach starting to growl as loud as a lion.

"Luffy! Could you think of something besides your stomach

sometimes!" Nami said getting annoyed by Luffy's whinning.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really-Oh! Hello!" Luffy was just about to

complain about his stomach again, but a girl with pink hair and

wearing a kimono, had bumped into him.

"It's alright" The girl said, she had tears in her eyes and she was

carrying a small blond haired boy who looked pretty beat up. "Wait!

I've seen you before, you were on that train going to Diagon Alley.

You're name, it was...Monkey D. Luffy right!"

"Yeah, I remember you! What was your name again?"

"Sakura, and this is Naruto"

"Hey Luffy, you've met these two before?" Sanji interrupted, just

as confused as the rest.

"Hahehe, sure do, meet them on the train that took us to Diagon

Alley. Remember when I went with those two guys umm, Inu-

something and those two brothers"

"Oh yeah! The guy with the dog ears, the guy with the metal arm and

leg and the guy in the armor, right?"

"Yep!"

"Look, I hate to interupt your conversation, but would you happen to

know where the narrator is? My friend here needs help"

"Sakura! There you are, you should have waited for me!" A man said

as he came running up to Sakura. He was a young man with white hair

and wore a black outfit with a green vest.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Naruto!"

"That's alright Sakura and don't worry, Naruto's tough, he'll be fine"

Kakashi said trying to calm Sakura, he then notice the straw hat crew

standing, "Oh forgive my rude interuption, I am Kakashi Hatake, jounin

from the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

"Oh yeah! I saw you before too!" Luffy said excitedly, "Don't worry about the

interuption we were just discussing your friend's bad shape. By the way, sorry to

say, but we haven't seen the narrator anywhere, but if you do see her tell I said

'Hi!'"

_"Tell her hi yourself!" A voice said in the shadows. (If you guys _

_can't guess who this is by now, you need to read the other chapters!)_

_A young girl appeared, walking into the light, she had a friendly smile on_

_her face. It was the narrator!_

Audience: Sarcasticly Gee, we never would have guessed.

"Hahehe, narrator hi!"

_"Good to see you again Luffy!" The narrator said happily, she was _

_glad that at least one of her characters liked having her in the story_

_(Unlike a **certain** other character who is a half demon coughcough_

_Inuyashacoughcough)"Don't worry Sakura, your friend is in good _

_hands now!" The narrator said as she kneeled down to take a look at_

_Naruto. _

Author's note: I'd just like to put in at this time that there will be **no** character

deaths, I don't care if somebody hates a certain character and wants them

dead. This is a comedy people, not a tragedy! Sorry, I'm not mad at anybody,

I just want everybody to know that I will not tolerate any deaths in my story!

Sorry guys, but that includes Voldemort and the rest of those weird red eyed

creeps. I don't like death to be in my story, for those of you who are Inuyasha

fans, this is why I didn't put Kikyo in, I despise her! And it would be very hard

not to want to kill her in my story, get the picture! Sweetly So let's return to

the story okay.

Audience: Yes ma'am! Mumbles She can be very scary when she wants to

be!

"So, you can help Naruto?" Sakura asked the narrator with hope.

_"Of course I can, I'm the narrator remember, what part of I can do almost_

_anything do you not get"_

"The 'almost' part" Zolo said, trying to be a know-it-all.

_"Hmm, you've got a good point there, shall I give my plagerism speech _

_again?" The narrator said trying to stay calm since Zolo was annoying_

_her._

All: NO!

_"Okay, okay! I get point, let me see the boy. Lay him on the floor and I'll _

_take care of the rest" The narrator said seriously, "By the way Sakura, I_

_thought you didn't like Naruto, what's goin' on? I thought you hated him"_

"This really isn't the time to be asking that question! Now, please, just help him

he's my friend!" Sakura persisted.

_"Alright, just relax" The narrator then took her hands and pressed her _

_palms gently on the young genin's chest, she could feel his heartbeat _

_and felt his chest go up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. She then_

_closed eyes and concentrated on the boy's bruises and cuts. Her hands_

_automatically started to glow light blue and pretty soon the same color_

_enveloped the boy. In mere seconds his body recovered of all damage,_

_she slowly opened her eyes and the light blue color was gone. She lifted_

_her hands and looked at the boy with a smile. "He's going to be okay, _

_he just needs some bedrest and he'll be fine"_

"Gasps Oh thank you!" Sakura said gratefully.

_"No problem, just call me whenever you have another problem, _

_alright?"_

Sakura nodded her head and both her and Kakashi lifted the boy back to

their compartment, careful not to bump his head against a wall.

"Wow! That was amazing! You should join our crew!" Luffy said excitedly.

_"Hehe, sorry Luffy, I love the idea of being a pirate, but I can't. Besides,_

_I don't know if the others have told you or not, but after this whole_

_adventure at Hogwarts is over we'll never see each other again and_

_you won't remember me" The narrator said with tears welling in her eyes,_

_it was the first anybody had seen her look like she was going to cry._

"What! We won't remember you and never see you again!" Nami said

perplexed.

_"I'm afraid so, well, I better get back to my compartment, I'll see you all_

_later"_

"Wait! Don't go, I want you to join my crew!"

"Luffy, don't you get it, after this is all over she won't even be a memory to

us!" Nami said, she was really upset by what the narrator had said, why did it

have to be this way. She just didn't understand. She'd really grown attached to

the girl, she even considered her a friend.

"Come on, we better return to our compartment" Zolo said trying to get their

mind off of the fact for a second, but it didn't work. The one who was most

upset about it was Luffy who was still muttering about wanting her to join and

believe me if you know Luffy, he won't give up, no matter what.

When crew got back, Chopper had awoken waiting for them to return and

asked them what happened and they explained the whole story to him while the

rest just sat there with a grim look on their face.

In the narrator's compartment

_"Crying It's better they know now sniffle so that they are aware. The_

_worst part is not being able to see my big brother anymore after this. After_

_all this searching, I found Yoko (In case some of you aren't Yuyu Hakusho_

_fans, this is Kurama's first name) Sniffle I don't want to lose him again,_

_it's not fair!" The narrator stayed in her compartment crying herself to sleep,_

_which was the only thing that could comfort her now._

Author's note: Sorry, but the narrator is a human and crying is a normal human

thing. I can't just make this happy little zombie all the time she has to have real

feelings. She seems perfect, but she does have her flaws, just remember that.

Okay, back to the story!

Meawhile in an-oh what's the point! You guys get it already!

Yusuke and his friends were sitting together. Yusuke and Keiko (Yeah, sorry,

I spelled her name wrong! I didn't realize it till I bought a copy of the manga

series. Remember, I spelled it Kayko before, so sorry about the confusion, you

may continue reading the story now! What are you doing still reading this! I told

you to read the story, I'm not that interesting! Geez!) were sitting together, with

Kuwabara and Yukina sitting across from them. (Also, to those who are Yuyu

Hakusho fans, I am terribly sorry about another major mistake I made. I said

that Yukina knew Hiei was her brother and Hiei had no idea, but really, it's the

other way around. Hiei knows that Yukina is his sister, but Yukina doesn't know

and so far he hasn't told her and doesn't plan to either! So sorry! I caught it a

while back on a new episode they had a few weeks back so, again sorry about

the mistake!) Kuwabara was blushing a little bit, he couldn't believe that he had

gotten to sit with Yukina! He just absolutely lost it in his mind when she would

turn her head and stare at him with those gorgeous, icy blue eyes that, even though

would make most people cold, warmed his heart and made it beat rapidly.

"So, Urameshi, do you think we're getting close to the school?" Kuwabara asked,

hoping that it would take a little longer so that he could be close to Yukina. He

wanted to get a conversation going so that Yukina wouldn't notice the stares he

was giving her as he blushed crimson.

"Probably, but to tell the truth I'm not really sure. I hope we get there soon, I'm

getting bored" Yusuke said, he was really getting tired of looking out and seeing

nothing but trees and the wide meadows of grass everywhere. As usual he

wanted action and adventure, not to be cooped up. "I think I'll go for a walk

around the train" he said as he got up, slid open the door, closed it and vanished

from their view.

**I hope he gets back soon, **Keiko thought to herself**, Kuwabara's a nice **

**guy, but he sort of gives me the creeps.**

Meanwhile in another conpartment

(Ooooweeeoooo, deja vu, I swear I've seen this before, somewhere!)

Kurama and Hiei were sitting in the compartment across the hall from

Yusuke and the others. Koenma and Botan were sitting across from

them. Hiei had his eyes closed, all three of them. (No, I didn't make a

mistake, Hiei really has three eyes, the third one is on his forehead and

on the t.v. series they call it the Jagan eye, on the manga series they call

it the evil eye. I'm just going to go with Jagan eye because in my opinion

it's a lot cooler and plus I watched the show before I read the manga and

I'm more use to it, okay?) It was hidden underneath a sash however, since

he didn't want to cause a riot. Kurama, on the other hand was sitting with

his eyes wide open and his back bent, his chin in his hands. He had a serious

look on his face, a worried look to be exact. He couldn't quite place it, but

something didn't seem right, it was as though a darkness loomed over the

train.

"You sense it too?" Hiei said, he surprised Kurama since he figured Hiei

had gone to sleep, he had forgotten that Hiei could be in a meditative state

for hours without going to sleep.

"Yes, I don't know what it is, but it's definetly coming this way" Kurama

said, trying to hide his fear, unfortanetly it showed in his voice. He couldn't

help it, whatever was coming was very strong and very evil, the feeling he

was getting sent a chill down his spine.

"Heh, you're not scared are you? I thought you didn't fear anything Kurama"

Hiei said with a bit of bitter amusement.

"I can't help but be nervous, this thing that I'm sensing it's so foul, the

stench it leaves in the air makes it hard to breath"

"Hmm, well whatever it is, I'm sure we can take care of it. It's probably just

some low life demon that got through the portal. You shouldn't concern

yourself"

"We also shouldn't let our guard down, Hiei, we have no idea what our opponent

is like, we have to take caution"

"Heh, do what you will, but I will see to it that this thing is brought down by

my blade"

"Don't you think that's foolish Hiei?" Koenma had now joined the conversation.

"And what do you care? Just stay out off this!" And with that Hiei left the

compartment to find where the evil aura that he sensed was coming from.

"Sighs Has he always been this irrational?"

"I must say, it is disturbing, Hiei usually only fights battles that he has thought

through, he's not one to just charge into a battle. I think he finds this more

distressing than he lets on"

"Is there anything we should do sir? This sounds serious" Botan said entering

the conversation.

"No, Hiei can handle this, he is a strong warrior and a strong demon, we would

be hurting his pride to interfere" A woman with light pink hair said as she

entered the compartment.

"Ahh, Genkai, how are you?" Koenma said, making a gesture for her to sit

down.

"Fine, thank you"

"Genkai is correct, Hiei has always wanted to fight his own battles, we

shouldn't interfere, but if it gets too tough for him I will back him up" They all

nodded their heads in agreement and didn't say another word.

Outside on the end of the train

Let's join our friend Edward Elric, whom we haven't seen in a while. As you

can probably recall Ed was mad because of what the narrator had told him

at Diagon Alley. In his rage, he stormed out of the compartment, leaving in a

fury.

"Sighs Alphonse, I'm sorry. This is all my fault if I hadn't tried to bring our

mother back you'd have the body you have now. Damn it! Why couldn't it

have been me. Why did the gate take your body instead of mine!"

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" A voice said behind the young alchemist.

Ed turned around and saw a boy around his age. The boy, as he saw, had

short black hair and wore jeans, like himself , and had a white, blank t-shirt on

that showed his chest.

"Mind your own damn business, why don't you! I've got no time for a punk

like you!" Ed said, still in a really bad mood, he wasn't going to take any crap

from a guy like this.

"Ooohh, big words coming from such a small guy" Yusuke said, he never knew he

would soon pay for that comment. (A word to the wise, if you know what's good for

you, DO NOT make fun of Edward Elric's size, otherwise you will regret it!)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT I WOULD BE

CONSIDERED A CHILD'S PLAY TOY!"

"Heh, you do realize I didn't say that, don't you?" Yusuke said, he looked at the

child with confusion, yet he had a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Why you!" Ed had enough, he took his automail arm and brought it back as

though ready to aim it. He charged towards Yusuke, ready for impact he

pushed his arm forward and closed his eyes, he was waiting until he could

feel his arm hit the body, but he just kept going forward. He opened his eyes

and saw nothing but the train. "Huh? Where did he go? Get back here you

jerk!" In his anger Ed punched the side of the train, leaving a small, but

noticable dent in the steel body of the train.

"Up here pipsqueak!" A voice said above Ed. Ed looked up and saw Yusuke

standing on the top of the train.

"What! How'd you get up there?"

"I jumped idiot!"

"That's it! I'm taking you down!"

"So that I'll be at least at your height!"

"Rrrg! Damn you! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Ed in his rage started

climb up to the top of the train. When he got to the top he saw Yusuke was

ready this time, he now had a fighting stance and was ready for the first blow.

Ed went charging at him head on he was just about to punch Yusuke right in

stomach when out of nowhere a boy about the same age came towards them

and came to a halt right by Yusuke.

"Yusuke, what's going on here? What are you doing on top of the train?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing Hiei" Yusuke responded without

a glance towards the other boy. Unfortanetly the suddeness of Hiei startled

Ed so much he tried to stop his attack and in the process tripped and fell face

down on the roof of the train. (Oooooouuuuuuuuuuuuch! Poor Edward!)

"Not very graceful, are you?" Yusuke taunted.

"I'll show you grace!"

"Stop this! You both need to return back to the inside of the train! It's not

safe out here" Hiei said, trying to disrupt their annoying quarrel.

"What do you mean it's not safe out here?" Yusuke questioned.

"There's something coming, both me and Kurama sensed it"

"Then I'm staying"

"No you're not, I can handle this on my own"

"Well I'm not going anywhere until I punch this guy's lights out!" Ed said,

being his usual stubborn self.

"And just who are you?"

"That's really none of your business"

"Hmph, whatever, just get out of here"

"What if I don't feel like it!" They both stared at each other for the longest

time, finally...

"I don't care, I'm not your babysitter, but you better know how to fight"

"Heh, just be concerned about yourself"

Meanwhile back on the Hogwarts Express

Inuyasha was worn out from the long trip, he had fallen asleep and his head

now rested on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome really liked this since she got to

look at his cute little dog ears and she smelled the scent of his beautiful snowy

white hair, so long and soft, she would gently take her hand and move it

through his hair to get the feeling of it. What Kagome couldn't figure out

was that for the last few minutes Inuyasha had his nose constantly sniffing

the air and he kept tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Should we wake him?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.

"It probably would be for the best" Miroku said, he knew Inuyasha wouldn't

be happy, but he hated seeing his friend suffer like that.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement and started to shake the half demon

on the shoulder, "Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha, wake up!" And with that

the hanyou sat up quickly and looked around panting loudly.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome asked, she knew something was wrong.

"The scent! I'm not completely sure, but I think it's him!" Inuyasha said, he

looked frazzled, he was so shocked and scared. "You guys stay here!" Inuyasha

said to his companions, "If it's who I think it is, we're in a lot of trouble!" And

with that, Inuyasha left the compartment leaving his friends totally confused.

**There's no mistaking it! It's definetly _his_ scent! **Inuyasha thought as

he ran to the top of the train. **I have to protect all of these people at **

**all costs!**

_"Hey! Inuyasha! Wait up! I'm coming with you" A voice said behind _

_Inuyasha. He looked back and saw the last person he wanted to see _

_right now._

"What are you doing fool? Go back to your compartment, I've got no time

to babysit you" Inuyasha said angrily.

_"You jerk! I'm going to help you whether you like it or not! You don't_

_have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, thank you very much"_

_The narrator refused to be left out of this, she was going to help!_

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Inuyasha said as they went out the

train and climbed up to the roof. When the two looked around they first saw

three bodies laying there, none of them moving.

_"Gasps Edward! Yusuke! Hiei!" The narrator rushed to their sides to _

_see if they were alright. All in all they had some bruises and cuts but they_

_were still alive. "Oh thank goodness, they're a little banged up, but they're_

_still alive!"_

"Heh heh heh, Inuyasha, narrator, you have finally come" A voice said in the shadows.

_"Gasps Oh no!" _

Hahahahahahahaha, foolish mortals, I told you I'd have a cliffhanger! Mwahaha

hahahahahahahahahhaha! Suffer! For you will have to wait until the next chapter

to see what happens! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for being so late, like I said I've

been pretty busy with school. Please review, I need your opinions, they're very

important.

Koga: Hey! What's the deal! Why wasn't I in the chapter!

Narrator: Because, you would have ruined the whole romance thing between

Inuyasha and Kagome. Besides you have a girlfriend!

Koga: What do you mean?

Ayame: Koga! I'm so happy to see you!

Koga: What! Ayame! What are you doing here!

Narrator: I invited her, this is my story bud, got it! And I've decided to have

Inuyasha and Kagome as a couple and there ain't nothin' you can do about it!

Koga: Why you-

Narrator: Ah ah ah. Tsk tsk Koga, you better be nice to me otherwise you'll

go through the same pain that Edward went through in our last chapter.

Koga: Ah, no! Anything but that!

Narrator: Good, now I want you to at least give Ayame a chance, she's

really nice and she really likes you Koga.

Koga: Fine

Ayame: Yeah! Come on Koga let's go out on a date!

Koga: What! Wait! I never said-oh forget it!

Narrator: Hehe, my job is never done. Until next time my beloved fans!

Oh! I thought maybe I'd put in an extra feature for this one chapter. Now

this is your choice but I'm going to put up 6 questions (Get it, sixth chapter,

six questions, unfortanetly, their not on the story, their based on the anime

and story character's backgrounds. The one who answers the most correct,

I will do a request for them, such as read their fanfic, put them in my story

or anything that you can think of as long as it is something over the computer.

Afterall I don't know where most of you live so I can't just go up to your

house and say, "Hello, I'm here to do that favor you asked me" That's not

how it goes! I will have to negotiate with the winner however, cause it's no

guarantee I can do the request you ask, so you might want to have a back up.

Anyway here are the questions...

Question 1: Name the three swords from the Inuyasha series that Inuyasha and

Sesshomaru's dad possesed and tell me what these swords represent (Hint: Two

of them are swords that were given to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru).

Question 2: Name all of the classes that Harry Potter had in his third year of

Hogwarts and tell me the teacher that teaches that class.

Question 3: Name all the homunculi that Ed and Al have encountered during the

FMA series so far (Hint: I heard there were 7, but I have only counted 6, so if

you just name 6 that's fine. I don't know who the seventh is, probably because I

don't read the mangas I just watch the anime).

Question 4: Tell me which position each person of the straw crew has and tell me

what their dream or goal in life is. (Hint: For example, and you can use this for your

answer, Monkey D. Luffy is the captain and his dream is to find One Piece and

become king of the pirates)

Question 5: What are the 4 positions for a shinobi ninja? (Hint: If you'll reread

the story, you'll notice I mentioned 2 of them when I was describing Kakashi and

Sakura and one of them is Naruto's dream to become, so that's three all you've

got to do is figure out the last one and you've got it!).

Question 6: Name the three demon lords of Demon World and tell me which

one Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are helping. (Hint: I shouldn't give the answer,

but this one is a bit of a toughy so for example, Raizan is one of the lords and

Yusuke is helping him)

Kind of get the gist of it? I know their hard, but I wanted to have a little fun and

I also want to test my reviewers knowledge, don't worry, I don't expect anyone

to answer all of them! Just have fun! And if you don't want to answer them fine,

it's alright with me, afterall you choose this story so that you could read, not answer

questions. If you do decide to answer these questions please put the answers in

your reviews and I will announce the winner and give the answers on the next

chapter! Until next time my readers and fans! Bye-bye!


	7. Trouble on the Hogwarts Express, Part 2

Thanks once again my faithful reviewers! I know I've probably said this

about a hundred times, but I really do appreciate those of you who will

take at least 5 minutes out of your time to tell me what you think of my

story! I am so grateful to you all, even those who just read my story,

thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. Oh! I've

noticed that in a lot of my chapters I forgot to do this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA, HP, One Piece, Inuyasha, Naruto

or YYH! But a girl can sure dream can't she?

Naruto: Of course you can dream. Believe it!

Narrator: Aww, thank you Naruto, you're so sweet!

Gives him a kiss on the cheek

Sakura: Hey! What do you think you're doing!

Narrator: Just being nice. Why? Jealous?

Sakura: No! Cheeks blushing a bright red Why would I be jealous?

It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything!

Narrator: Uh huh, whatever Sakura.

Sakura: Why you-

Kakashi: Let's just start the chapter already.

Naruto: Dreamy daze Uh huh, sure, whatever.

Narrator: Hehe, Let's go!

Ch. 7: A Dire Situation! Trouble on the Hogwarts Express, Part 2

On the top of the Hogwarts Express

When we last left Inuyasha and the narrator, they had gone up to the top

of the Hogwarts Express to investigate. Once they had gotten there they

had found Edward, Yusuke and Hiei beaten up and lying unconcious on the

top of the train. A voice was heard and the two turned around to find a

mysterious person. Who is this person? Is this mysterious person the one

who beat up the three boys? And why am I asking all these questions?

Let's just get to the story already shall we?

_"Gasps Oh no!" The narrator said with fear in her eyes._

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said with a bitter hatred. He had his hands on

Tetsusaiga, ready to do battle.

_"Huh? Oh! I didn't see him there! So that's what you were looking _

_at!"_

"What! You didn't even see him there!" Inuyasha said with rage.

_"No! I just remembered that Bobobo-bo bo-bobo is on tonight and I_

_forgot to set the time recording on my vcr!"_ _The narrator was upset _

_because she really loved to watch that show and she was very _

_disappointed that she would have to miss it._

"Grr, stupid! We are in the middle of a fight here, this is no time to worry

about some dumb show!"

_"It is not a dumb show! I like it for your information!"_

"That shows for babies!"

_"Hmph! If you're gonna be that way, maybe I should stop watching_

_your show! The main reason I watch it is so I can see your handsome _

_brother Sesshomaru!_

"What! I don't believe you! Sesshomaru! What's he got that I don't!"

_"Do you really want me to answer that question?" The narrator said _

_looking at Inuyasha as though it were pretty obvious._

"Heh heh heh, Inuyasha, fighting with this girl isn't going to save the

passangers" Naraku interrupted, he was quite bored with their arguement

and wanted to get Inuyasha's attention on what was really important.

"Rrr, Naraku I'll defeat you this time!" And with that Inuyasha charged at

Naraku, bringing Tetsusaiga back so that he could swing it with all his might.

"Wind Scar!"

_"Inuyasha, no! If you attack Naraku while we're on top of the train_

_you might hurt a lot of the innocent passangers!" The narrator yelled _

_trying to stop Inuyasha before he caused a disaster, but it was too late! _

_Inuyasha had already swung Tetsusaiga through! The narrator closed _

_her eyes, waiting for the impact of the wind scar...nothing! She opened _

_her eyes to find that nothing had happened! "What the-Why didn't the _

_Wind Scar hit?"_

"I don't know" Inuyasha said with confusion, he had no idea what was

going on! After his fight with Ryukotsusei, Tetsusaiga had obeyed his

every command, yet why was it not responding now?

_"Gasps I-Inuyasha!" The narrator stuttered, she looked up in the_

_sky and realized what was wrong._

"What? Did you forget to tape another show? Well too bad, because this

really isn't the time!"

_"No! Inuyasha, look at your hair!"_

"My...hair?" Inuyasha took a few strands of his hair in his hand and

examined it. His once beautiful silver hair had turned to a dark black.

"Damn, I didn't realize that this was the night of the new moon"

"Heh heh heh, Inuyasha, so the one night that you lose your demonic

powers is during the new moon. Heh, then it shall be easy to defeat you!"

Naraku said with an evil grin, he had now learned Inuyasha's secret!

"Feh, so what if I do? I can still defeat a weakling like you!" Inuyasha said

as he picked up the Tetsusaiga, which had transformed into it's original,

useless form.

_"Inuyasha! Don't! I have enough power, I can fight Naraku!"_

"You just stay out of my way! I'll take care of this!" Inuyasha yelled,

even when he was a human he fought. I don't know whether to say it

was out of bravery or stupidity, but mostly I think it was stupidity.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku, planning to slash Tetsusaiga at him. Just

as he was however, Naraku had a bunch of his flesh form into a spear

and charge right into the place where Inuyasha's heart resides.

_"Barrier-Shield!" The narrator put both hands in front of her, arms_

_outstretched, eyes closed. Her mind concentrating on a barrier to _

_block Naraku's attack. Just as Naraku's flesh was about to pierce _

_Inuyasha's heart, a gigantic, pink barrier appeared in front of the _

_flesh and blocked it! The barrier forced the flesh right back at Naraku_

_and he absorbed it once more._

"Now I see why, **he** wants you on our side so badly" Naraku said with a

gleam in his eyes, as though he had solved a very challenging riddle.

_"Who is **he**?" The narrator demanded, she was now looking at Naraku _

_with full interest. _

"**He **is the one who sent me here to capture you and that's all you need to

know" Naraku said, obviously trying to annoy the narrator and build up her

curiousity.

"Her? Why?" Inuyasha said, as usual slow on the concept.

_"**He's** interested in my power, isn't **he**?" The narrator said, starting to_

_put two and two together._

"Heh heh heh, you catch on quick, don't you?"

_"Hm, I should have seen this coming. Unfortanately, you're going to_

_have to go back empty handed. For I have powers even **he **does not_

_know of" The narrator said, trying to play Naraku's game and it was_

_working. For she could see the curiousness building in his eyes. _

"Heh, we'll see about that"

_"Yes, we shall" The narrator said, intrigued by Naraku. His cleverness_

_and keeping the secret of his master so well was inticing. "Inuyasha, _

_I want you to return to the inside of the train. Take Edward, Yusuke _

_and Hiei with you"_

"Are you mad? I ain't leavin' until Naraku's gone and dead!"

_"Just do as I say! You are in no condition to fight! I can handle it, _

_besides we need to get those three out of here" The narrator said,_

_indicating to the three boys laying unconsious on the roof. During_

_the whole time she hadn't taken her eyes off of Naraku. She didn't_

_trust him for a second. _

"But-"

_"Go!"_

Inuyasha knew it was pointless to argue and she was right, the boys

needed medical care. But the thought that Naraku might take her away

filled him with fear. He couldn't understand this emotion however, he

hated her or so he thought, but after that display of courage he couldn't

help, but admire her.

He grabbed the three boys and took them down to the train. With a last

look at the narrator, he vanished from the two fighters' views.

_"Now the real fun begins! I hope your ready Naraku!" The narrator_

_said, she was ready to get started, with fire in her eyes she began the _

_fight! "Fire sword!" she yelled a she cupped her right hand a red and _

_orange ball appeared. She squeezed the ball and in a few seconds a_

_red and orange sword appeared in its place. _

With sword in hand, she charged towards Naraku. At the same time he

had his flesh turn in to multiple whips and aimed them towards the girl.

She dodged them one at a time with precision and grace. The last whip

almost hit her, but in the nick of time she concentrated her body on

teleporting to a spot behind Naraku and with that she vanished. Naraku,

not knowing about this power, turned his head in every direction.

"Where did she go?" Naraku wondered outloud, getting infuriated that he

had not yet spotted her, but keeping his calm demeanor.

_"Right behind you!" A voice yelled behind him._

"What!" Naraku, coming out of shock, turned his head around to find the

girl with her sword in front of her, ready to unleash a powerful attack.

_"FIRE SWORD FLAME STRIKE!" _

A roar of fire shot out of the narrator's sword and hit Naraku dead on!

The blast was so intense that she felt the heat on her skin, yet since she

knew how to control this power of fire she was not in the least bit afraid.

The narrator watched as the flames engulfed Naraku, his body only a

small shade of black in the waves of red and orange. It seemed as

though his body would turn to ash in no time. When the smoke and

flames cleared, however, there was not even a single trace of remains

_"Wow, looks like I overdid it a little. Well, guess I better return to _

_the others so they know that-What the heck!" For just as soon as_

_the narrator let her guard down several whips of flesh had _

_wrapped themselves around her. As much as she struggled, they _

_would tighten their grip more and more like a boa constricter. She_

_tried to scream for help, but one of the clumps of flesh had gagged_

_her mouth. She didn't know what to do! She had already used a lot_

_of her power trying to fight Naraku, defending Inuyasha and with _

_the power that she had to put into making her story was draining _

_her. (Yes, the narrator does have a limit of power! Just so you _

_readers know in the future!)_

"Heh heh heh, looks like I won't be going back empty handed afterall"

Naraku said, his overconfidence being obvious. This was the last thing

the narrator heard before she blacked out.

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express

Nobody knew what to do about the injured boys, the Hogwarts Express

had never been in this kind of situation before. The woman that brought

around the sweets told the friends of the three to just let them rest in the

compartments and to have them immediatly taken to the Hospital Wing

once they arrived at Hogwarts.

As for Inuyasha, he decided to go back to his compartment and check

on his friends. They were all sitting around chatting, worried of what had

happened to their half demon friend. When he entered the compartment

he was overrun by tons of questions.

"Inuyasha, is it the new moon? You're a human!'

"What happened?"

"What was that smell you detected earlier?"

"What's going on Inuyasha?"

"Meow?"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHADDUP FOR A MINUTE AND

LISTEN!" Inuyasha yelled over the different questions being shot

at him.

"We're sorry Inuyasha, we just want to know what's going on" Kagome

said, trying to keep calm.

"Sighs okay, I was up on the train and the narrator followed me up

there. We found three kids up there who had been beaten up and lying

unconscious and when we looked around, there was Naraku, waiting for

us" the group gasped for a minute, but became silent so that Inuyasha

could continue his story. "I used the Wind Scar, but it didn't work

unfortanately since I turned into my human form. I decided to attack

none the less and Naraku almost pierced me through my heart, but the

narrator put a barrier in front of me and sent Naraku's attack right back at

him! He started talking about someone he was taking orders from and how

interested this person was in her powers. The narrator then told me to

take the kids and get out of there. I don't know what happened after that,

but I have a really bad feeling about this" Inuyasha finished, his friends

were shocked by his story.

"Inuyasha, how long has it been since you left the narrator to fight

Naraku?" Kagome asked with concern, she knew Naraku was a

admirable foe.

"It's been about a half an hour since I last saw her, but unfortanately

there's really not much I can do" Inuyasha said, upset that tonight of all

nights he had to become human! A worried fatigue revealed itself on his

face.

All of Inuyasha's friends were thinking the same thing, something must

have happened to her.

"Miroku, let's go" Sango said, grabbing her hirakotsu (That's japanese for

boomerang bone, it's Sango's weapon for those of you who aren't familiar

with Inuyasha).

"Right!" Miroku replied, nodding his head.

"You guys aren't planning to take on Naraku, are you?" Inuyasha said, he

didn't like the idea of Sango and Miroku taking on Naraku by themselves.

"If the narrator is having problems, then yes" Sango replied. "Kagome, if

he tries to follow us, use the sit command" She said indicating to Inuyasha

as her, Miroku and Kirara left the compartment.

"Of course" Kagome said softly as the door closed behind them.

"In case no one has noticed, I'm sitting right here!" Inuyasha grumbled,

but he didn't follow them since he knew that in his human form the sit

command would probably really hurt!

Outside of the Hogwarts Express

Miroku, Sango and Kirara had finally reached the outside of the train.

Cautiously, Miroku went up the ladder first. Then Sango with Kirara on

her shoulder.

"Watch your step Sango, the steps are a little slippery" Miroku warned

her.

"Right! Miroku, do you see any sign of Naraku?...Miroku?" Sango called,

but there was no response. "Miroku!"

"Sango! I could use a little assistance!"

Sango had finally gotten to the top and saw why Miroku needed help.

Miroku was running side to side, trying to dodge the spikes of flesh and

at the same time throw his sutras. Unfortanately, Naraku was a strong

demon and the sutras had no affect.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she grabbed her weapon from her back.

"Hirakotsu!" she yelled as she threw the gigantic boomerang, but it didn't

improve the situation. Naraku used one of his flesh whips and hit it right

back at Sango.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled as the weapon was about to make contact with

Sango's body. Just in the nick of time, however, Kirara jumped off

Sango's shoulder, transformed into a larger version of herself and blocked

the gigantic boomerang with her body.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, she was concerned that the attack might have

really hurt her friend.

"Meow" Kirara said softly before she lost conciousness and reverted

back to her original form. Sango rushed over to Kirara and scooped her

up into her arms.

"Sango! Stay back! I'm going to try and use the wind tunnel to suck up

Naraku" Miroku yelled to Sango, giving her a forewarning.

"Heh heh heh, go ahead monk. I should first warn you though, that if you

suck me up in that hole, your precious narrator will be taken in as well"

Naraku said, a victorious grin upon his face.

"What do you mean Naraku! Where is the narrator?" Miroku asked

nerviously, he hadn't noticed the narrator's disappearence until now.

"Why don't I show you" Naraku said, opening his shirt so they could see

his bare chest. Miroku and Sango didn't understand until they saw a girl's

head emerge from the chest (Eww, that's just plain disgusting!). The two

recognized the girl as the narrator, her mouth was gagged by his flesh and

her eyes were closed as though she were in a deep sleep.

"The narrator!" Both Sango and Miroku yelled in surprise and fear.

"What's going on Naraku?" Miroku demanded, he was disgusted by the

way the narrator was helplessly caught in his body.

"Very simple monk, you see, the only way I could capture her was to

contain her within my own body. She put up quite a struggle, but in the

end I was victorious" Naraku said, he was obviously enjoying this, the

girl no longer could attack him and no one could possibly save her, or so

he thought. "Heh heh heh, now I shall take her to **him** so that **he **can use

her power"

"Not if we can stop you!" Miroku said fiercly, "Sango, may I borrow your

hirakotsu for a moment?"

"Of course, but why?"

"You'll see!" And with that Miroku took out his sacred surtras and started

attaching them to the hirakutso. "Now Sango, attack with this!"

"Right!" Sango took the sutra covered hirakutso and raised it above her

head. She started to swing it in a circular movement. "Hirakutso!" She

threw her weapon in hopes to attack Naraku.

"Heh heh heh, foolish humans" Naraku replied, " Your attack will do you

no good" He then conjured a barrier around himself. The strange part

was that this barrier was more powerful than any he had conjured before.

"I guess this girl does possess a lot of power, even my barrier seems

stronger than before". The hirakutso was thrown right back and landed on

the roof, the sutras were of no use.

"Now what?" Sango said on the verge of giving up.

"I don't know, even if we had Inuyasha, he couldn't use the Wind Scar

because he might hurt the narrator. I don't know if there is another

solution" Miroku said, he felt guilty, he really wanted to help, but his

powers were of no use and Sango's weapons were just hit back at them.

"Looks like you two could use a little help" A voice said behind them.

Miroku and Sango turned their heads see the owner of the voice who had

just spoke. There stood a young teenaged boy. He had long red hair and

wore a white shirt and green pants.

"Who are you?" Sango asked gently, she couldn't believe she had never

seen the boy before. He had a strong handsome look, yet a soft, gentle

face.

"That is not important right now, we need to save her" The boy said, he

indicated to the narrator. "I don't know who you are, but I demand that

you release my sister!" He said with a gentle, yet firm voice.

"Heh heh heh, your sister? I didn't know you and the narrator were

related. How amusing. Heh...and you expect me to release her? How

absurd, you fool, I wouldn't even give it a second thought" Naraku said,

he was amused that the boy would actually request that, what's more

that the boy showed no fear in his eyes. "Ah, I didn't see it before, but

now I understand. You're a demon aren't you?"

"Yes and unless you release my sister I will strike you down with every

bit of my power"

"An empty threat. Your sister is captured and she will be taken to **him**

and there is nothing you can do-" Naraku had been overconfident of his

capture and sensed that the demon had an aura of low demonic power,

yet before he finished his sentence the demon had transformed into his

true form. Like Inuyasha he had white hair, golden, yellow eyes and ears.

His ears were different however, he had fox ears instead of dog ears.

"Heh, so this is your true form, heh heh heh, you still will be unable to

defeat me" At that, Naraku lunged his flesh whips at the demon. He

didn't succeed however since the demon easily avoided all of the whips.

The demon headed straight for Naraku's chest, with his claws bared,

he struck Naraku right above the narrator's head. He then tore the flesh

and grabbed the narrator by the collar of her shirt, in a swift movement

he pulled her out and set her gently on the roof.

"Heh heh heh, you're more powerful than I first concured, we shall meet

again" And in the next second Naraku jumped off the train and vanished

from the eyes of the three teenagers.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sango complimented the demon after Naraku

left. The demon was now reverting back to his human form. He bent down

and checked the narrator to make sure she had a pulse.

"Whew, she has a pulse, thank goodness, I was worried that something

might have happened to her" The demon said, a sigh of relief was evident

in his voice.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you? The narrator never mentioned

a brother" Miroku said, a little suspicious of this new character.

"Oh excuse my rudeness. My name is Yoko Kurama, but you can call

me Kurama" The demon replied holding out his hand to shake Miroku's.

Miroku reluctantly held out his hand and shook the demon's.

"Just what kind of demon are you?" Miroku asked with curiousity.

"I am a fox demon, I come from a place called Demon World, do you

know of it?" Kurama asked, curious as to where they had learned about

demons.

"No, but we have a half demon friend named Inuyasha and we all come

from the Fuedal Era" Sango said joining in on the conversation. "By the

way, I'm Sango and this is Miroku, it's nice to meet you Kurama"

"Likewise" Kurama responded, giving Sango a bright smile which made

her blush and left Miroku to feel a little jealousy.

"Well, I better take my sister back into the train so she can get some

rest" Kurama said, remembering that his sister was unconcious. He

lifted the narrator and put her on his back and returned to the inside of

the train with Miroku and Sango following him.

Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am very sorry, I know I promised

that I would probably have the sorting in this chapter, but I promise it will

be in the next one. I hope this one had enough suspense for ya!

Inuyasha: Feh! Sacastically Yea, it was great. Especially since you

turned me into my human form!

Narrator: Innocently Your not upset about that are you?

Shippo: Just be grateful you got to be in this chapter Inuyasha!

Narrator: Aw, I'm sorry Shippo, but you're not the fighting type.

Shippo: And what exactly do you mean by that!

Inuyasha: She means your a weakling!

Shippo: Sniff Kagome!

Inuyasha: Uh oh.

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit boy!

Inuyasha: THUMP! Groans

Narrator: Thanks Kagome.

Kagome: Anytime narrator. Towards audience Please review!

Narrator: Till next time guys! See ya!


	8. The Lost Memory

Hello my faithful readers and reviewers, thank you all for reading and

reviewing, you're all so awesome! I'm sure you're all worried about the

narrator. Silence fills the room, the only thing that can be heard is a

few people coughing in the background and a cricket chirping in an

unknown place Gee, you guys are soooo sympathetic. Anyway, now

is time to answer the questions from Ch. 6!

Edward: Weren't you suppose to do that last chapter?

Narrator: Edward! Shh! I don't want the readers to know!

Edward: Sighs They probably figured it out by now.

Narrator: Yea, because of you!

Alphonse: Uhm, narrator? Sorry to interrupt, but you might want to

get started.

Narrator: Huh? Oh, right! Thanks Alphonse. Looks towards audience

Sorry guys for the long wait, here's the answers, I totally forgot last

chapter. Plus I wanted to give you guys some extra time incase you didn't

do it right away.

Answer #1: Tetsusaiga (The sword of earth, wielded by Inuyasha),

Tensaiga (The sword of heaven, wielded by Sesshomaru) and Sounga

(The sword of hell).

Answer #2: Divination (Prof. Trelawny), Care of Magical Creatures

(Prof. Hagrid), Transfiguration (Prof. McGonagall), Defense Against

the Dark Arts (Prof. Lupin), Potions (Prof. Snape) and Herbology

(Prof. Sprout). I think that's all of them, I'm not completely sure.

Answer #3: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Sloth and Pride (I have

The Black Inferno Alchemist to thank for that last one, thanks a lot!)

Answer #4: Monkey D. Luffy (Captain of the straw hat crew, his dream

is to find One Piece and become king of the pirates), Roronoa Zolo (The

swordman, his dream is to become the world's greatest swordsman), Nami

(The navigator, her dream is to draw out the entire sea's map), Usopp (The

marksman, his dream is to become more couragous, a fearless fighter),

Sanji (The chef, his dream if to see the Great Blue), Tony Tony Chopper

(The doctor, his dream is to make new friends and explore the world).

Answer #5: Genin (Naruto,Sakura and Sasuke), Chunin, Jounin (Kakashi)

and Hokage (What Naruto dreams to be).

Answer #6: Raizan (Yusuke is helping him mostly because Raizan is his

ancestor), Mukuro (Hiei is helping her mostly because of request) and

Yomi (Kurama is helping him mostly because around 1500 years ago

they use to work side by side as criminals, stealing stuff). They all

wanted help in becoming the next demon lord, unfortanately, Raizan has

died so Yusuke is following in his ancestor's steps.

Narrator: Sorry about this guys, I know you wanna start the story, but I

just wanted to give the answers first. Btw, the winner to answer the most

questions is The Black Inferno Alchemist! Congratulations and thank you

for participating! I've left you all in suspense long enough and now we

begin the chapter! Let's go! (In this chapter you will learn the narrator's

real name!)

Edward: It's about time!

Ch. 8: The Lost Memory

Unknown dark place

_**Where am I? What is this place? These and more thoughts swirled **_

_**around in the narrator's head as she walked down an unknown **_

_**lighted path.**_

The white path she walked on seemed to stretch on for miles with no end.

All around her, nothing but darkness, only the path could be seen through

the ominous black scene surrounding her from every side.

_"How in the world did I get here?" The narrator asked into the _

_darkness in the faint hope that someone would be there. But the_

_darkness held no answer, just silence._

The narrator kept walking along the path. She was certain she had been

here before but couldn't quite put her finger on it. The eerie, desolate

place was creating a fear she knew not the cause of. It gave her a chill

that made her heartbeat rapid. As she walked farther along the path, she

caught sight of a young man with silver hair and fox ears. The man wore

a snowy white tunic that fit him perfectly, his yellow eyes had no emotion.

_"Brother! Is that you?" The narrator called out to the man as she _

_ran towards him. As she got closer, however, Kurama seemed to be_

_walking farther away! "Brother, wait! It's me, your sister! Don't go!"_

But no matter how loud she yelled, Kurama would keep walking farther

down the lighted path and vanished in the shadows.

_"No! Yoko! Please don't leave me!" The narrator yelled into the _

_darkness as she collapsed on her knees. She pounded the path with_

_her fists while tears streamed down her eyes._

While the narrator was on her knees crying she didn't notice that

something was heading towards her. A black tentacle wrapped itself

around the crying girls ankle and started to pull. This brought the narrator

back to her senses.

_"Gasps! What is this?" The narrator asked herself startled, "I've_

_seen this before, but where?" She mused as two more tentacles _

_wrapped themselves around her wrists. "Hah! You can't keep a hold_

_on me! Fire Sword!" The girl yelled as she waited for the flames to _

_form into a ball in her hand...but nothing happened! "Maybe, I wasn't_

_concentrating hard enough. I'll try again. Fire Sword!" This time all_

_concentration on the flames, she was desperately wishing they would _

_form, but they never came._

_**What's going on! Why won't the flame be summoned? Maybe I should**_

_**try another element? **_

_"Water! Wind! Earth!" Still nothing, the narrator could do nothing but_

_try and struggle, but it did no good . The tentacles had fully wrapped _

_themselves around the girls body and binded her where she sat._

The narrator still fought desperately while in the bind. Her power of no use!

After struggling for about five minutes she tired out and could no longer fight

the tentacles. As she sat there regaining her strength she saw several figures

heading towards her in the darkness.

_"Breathing heavily Inuyasha? Edward? Luffy? Naruto? Yusuke? _

_Harry? Guys! Please, help me! I can't get loose! Guys?" The narrator_

_stared at them pleadingly, but soon she began to realize what was _

_going on. "Oh no! I can't be here! How did this happen? It hasn't been_

_a year yet!" For she now recognized where she was! It was so obvious, _

_the lighted path, the dark surrounding, how could she have missed it!_

The narrator now had fear that no man has ever experienced, the torture

could be seen in her tear filled, blue eyes. She had to escape, she had leave

this place! But how?

_"Somebody, please heeeeeeeeelllllllllp meeeeeeeee!" She screamed into_

_the darkness as a bright light appeared before her._

Back on the Hogwarts Express

The narrator lay in her compartment, asleep, she had sweat dripping

incessantly down her forehead. She was moaning and groaning as though

some unseen force was torturing her. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open

and she sat up quickly. Her breath was heavy and rapid.

Audience: Wait a second! You mean you were dreaming?

_Narrator: Uh, duh!_

Audience: Geez that is so predictable!

_Narrator: Yeah well...I'd like to see you guys try and write this!_

Audience: Whatever!

_Narrator: Talk to the hand cause the ears aren't listening._

Edward: Will you all knock it off already and get back to the story.

_Narrator and Audience: Fine. Narrator sticks tongue out at _

_audience and returns to the story _

As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, the narrator was trying

to remember the dream she had. She remembered the darkness and

the pain of seeing her friends as cold statues with no hearts. She wasn't

sure what to do. She decided the best thing was to get some fresh air.

Clear her mind of the disturbing images.

She opened the door and headed to the roof of the Hogwarts Express.

Her mind still thinking of the images that had invaded her mind and

wondered what could have caused such a nightmare and how she had

gotten to that miserable place. She didn't even like to utter the name of

that place. Was this a preminition of things to come? If so, she didn't

know what to do!

As she walk down the hallway to get to the end of the train she felt a

familiar cold feeling. And close to the door that led to the end of the

train was a young woman, she had long, wavy, light blue hair which

she had held back in a long ponytail. She wore a bit of purple eyeshadow

on her eyelids and a pink blush on her cheeks to make them rosier. Her

face was really pretty, especially with a bright smile on her face.

Overall, she seemed like a really nice person, but for some reason this

person gave her a cold feeling, her insides were starting to freeze up

and there seemed to be a certain black aura surrounding her.

_"Uhm...hi. Are you a new student to Hogwarts as well?" The _

_narrator asked, certain that she hadn't seen her on the train _

_before now._

"Oh no, I'm actually suppose to be a teacher this year. I'm filling in for

the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts" The girl said, she had

a very rich southern accent. One that the narrator was not use to and

found very interesting, she always wished she would have been born

around a place with a cool accent.

_"Oh! Did McGonagall approve of you filling in the position?" _

"Actually, I was the only one who applied, so they naturally let me have it"

_"I see, well, it's good to have a new teacher. Nice to meet you Miss-"_

"Oh, call me Laurie, Laurie Pine"

_"Well, it was nice meeting you Laurie, I gotta get going, so I'll see _

_you around" _

"All right, bye" And she left. The narrator was alone once more and left

for the roof of the train.

_"Well she seemed rather nice, but why did I get such a bad vibe from_

_her? Hmm, maybe I'd better keep an eye on her just in case. There _

_was obviously something cold about her, but what?" The narrator_

_pondered as she finished climbing the ladder up to the top of the train._

_"Hmm, how strange, it feels like I was just here. I wonder-who's there?_

_I know you're here, show yourself!" The narrator said as she turned_

_around. Her face molded into shock as she looked to she who or what_

_it was._

Outside the narrator's compartment

Kurama decided it would be best to check on his little sister. She had been

unconcious for quite a while and he was starting to get worried. What really

concerned him however was Naraku's attack, he didn't understand why

somebody would be after her, but he would do whatever it took to help her.

"Going to check on her again, are you?" A voice said behind Kurama.

"Hello Hiei. Yes, I know she probably wouldn't want me to pester her, but

I just want to make sure she's going to be okay. She is my little sister and

the only original family I have left. You of all people should understand this

feeling since you have a sister yourself"

"Heh, if you're refering to Yukina, she doesn't need my help, she's just fine

on her own"

"I don't know Hiei, I specifically remember a time when you felt it was your

duty as her brother to save her" Kurama said, remembering the time an evil,

greedy man named Tarukane had kidnapped Yukina and forced her to cry

so that he could have the jewels that formed from her tears.

"Feh! Look, the point is she's a big girl and she doesn't need you to look

after her, otherwise she'll never grow up"

"Heh heh, I suppose you're right, but I just want to make sure" Kurama said

as he opened the door and entered the compartment. "Sis, you awake? Sister?

Hey, you awa-gasps oh no, where is she?" Kurama uttered shocked as

he checked under the blanket that she had been wrapped under to find

nothing.

"She's not here?" Hiei asked with just a hint of concern as Kurama searched

the compartment.

"Nope, I don't see her anywhere"

"What are you two boys looking for?" A femine voice said behind them. The

two demons turned around to see that a young woman had spoken. She was

looking at them with suspicion.

"We're looking for my little sister. She has light brown hair and is about

average height" Kurama told the woman in hopes that she had seen her.

"Oh yes, I remember seeing her, nice girl. She headed to the end of the train

when I last saw her, she might still be there if you hurry" The woman told the

two as she walked on.

"Thank you very much!" Kurama yelled as she opened the door to the next

part of the train and he and Hiei went to find the girl.

The roof of the Hogwarts Express

The narrator still bolted to where she stood, she looked shocked, yet happy

at the same time. Her eyes gleamed as she looked in the same place she

had been staring at.

_"It is you, isn't it? Culumous! I'm so glad to see you! It seems ages since_

_I last saw you" The narrator said as she stared at a little, fluffy, white _

_cloud. "How've you been my friend?" (Yeah, I know what you're all_

_thinking, but she's not nuts. Just relax and you'll learn about these two_

_later on in the story)_

The little cloud excitedly floated up and down in the air. It didn't make a sound,

but you could tell it was happy to see her. The narrator moved closer to it and

put her right hand on top of the cloud, she closed her eyes and a golden aura

surrounded her and enveloped the cloud. All was silent for a while until there

came the sound of footsteps approaching the caboose of the train, they had

stopped for a minute. Then the sound of a tap and the two demons had jumped

onto the top of the train.

"Ahh, here you are sis, I see you've found Culumous" Kurama said as he took a

few steps closer towards the narrator, talking more to himself than towards her

since he figured she probably couldn't hear him. Kurama knew that whenever

the narrator was using her powers she had to use deep concentration and wasn't

aware of her surroundings.

The narrator glowed for a few more minutes and then the golden aura vanished.

She opened her eyes and stared at the cloud for a few seconds, she had a serious

look on her face. She then turned to her right and saw her brother and Hiei

standing there. Kurama had his usual calm, he was smiling, glad to see that

nothing serious had happened and she returned the smile. Hiei on the other hand

was looking bewildered, he had never seen anything like this before! But he tried

to hide this since, like most demons, he tried to hide his emotions.

_"Hi Yoko! Long time, no see!" The narrator said as she took her hand off _

_of Culumous._

"Hello Sis, how are you feeling?"

_"Fine, why?"_

"Well, after what happened, I figured you'd still be pretty weakened"

_"What happened?" The narrator said, obviously confused as to what _

_Kurama was talking about._

"Don't you remember?"

_"Remember what?" _

**Hmm, most peculiar, she seems to not to remember any of it**

Kurama thought to himself, **Maybe it's better this way. After all, why**

**remind her of something that is an awful nightmare. **"Never mind, I

guess I was just thinking of a dream I had last night. Well, we better get

back down there"

_"Right! Bye Culumous! See ya later!" The narrator yelled as the three_

_headed down to the caboose of the train. _

As they went inside a voice came on the speakers, it was a man's deep,

sultry voice "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minutes, all students

please put on your uniforms and be ready when we get there. Leave all

personal possessions on the train, it shall be taken to your room while you

are at the feast. That is all" And with that the train headed towards the

castle which could be seen from a long distance in the dark night.

Riddle House

Audience groans and moans (Aw suck it up you buncha wimps! I was

absorbed into Naraku's body and that's a hell lot worse than this!)

"You failed Naraku, of course that was to be expected" Voldemort said

as he stood in front of the room. He stared at Naraku with his red dilated

pupils, yet he had no sign of anger on his face. On the contrary, he was...

smiling!

"And yet you seem pleased by it" Naraku said in his usual calm demeanor,

sitting at the front of the table.

"Think about it, we now know that the narrator is connected to a student

of Hogwarts. Loved ones are always a weakness, especially for those with

pure hearts"

"Heh heh heh, I like the way you think. It's a good thing you used that

charm on my body, otherwise she would have remembered what she had

learned.

"Yes, when the dear narrator wakes up, she won't remember a thing.

Hahaha, poor girl" (Yeah, he sounds real sorry for me, not!) Voldemort

laughed, he knew there was no possible flaw to his plan.

"There's just one problem, what if Naraku had brought back the girl and

she had been contained in there for too long. She would have lost all

memory to the story, wouldn't she?" Kagura asked, wondering why

Voldemort would have done something so foolish.

"I...uh...ahem! Well that didn't happen, did it? So why puzzle over

something that never happened?" Voldemort replied, losing his usual

calm. Sweat dripping down his forehead. He didn't want to admit it,

but-

"You never thought that far in your plan, did you?" Kagura said,

interrupting Lord Voldemort's thoughts.Voldemort looked like he was

totally gonna lose it! His face and eyes turned a fiery red and he had

steam coming out of his ears.

"Gulp!" The entire room of glowing red eyes was shaking with fear,

they knew what was coming next. His veins popping out clearly in his

head and he had his hand gripping his wand as though strangling it.

Then...he laughed, the redness disappearing from his face. He kept

laughing a maniacle laugh and the others started to follow with

awkwardness.

"SILENCE!" For Voldemort had now stopped, "You dare question

Lord Voldemort? Then you shall face the consequences! Crucio!"

"Aaaahhh!" Kagura gave a piercing cry as the green light hit her. She

had never experienced so much pain before in her life. Not even from

the times Naraku had punished her for disobeying his orders.

Voldemort finally ceased the attack and Kagura fell to the floor, still

shook up from the pain. She shivered, every nerve in her body had

become numb and she passed out. One of the glowing red eyed people

grabbed her around the waist and took her into another room with a

bed so that she could rest.

"Anyone else dare to question Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort questioned

fiercely as he looked around the room to see all of his followers shaking

their heads no. "Excellent". (Now do you get why he's the head honcho?)

Outside the Great Hall

All the first year students were packed in the Entrance Hall, waiting to be

sorted into their houses. The narrator was standing with them, calmly

leaning against one of the pillars.

"Hey, narrator?" Usopp said, nervousness was evident in his voice.

_"Yes Usopp?" _

"Uhm, what exactly is the sorting?"

Silence filled the room. All eyes were on the narrator, everyone curious

as to what they would have to do.

_"Well, in all honesty, I have to say that you'll just have to wait until_

_you get in there to find out"_

"Aw come on"

"This ain't fair!"

"Tell us, please"

_"Will you all just CHILL OUT!" The narrator yelled as the room got_

_silent once more. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you, it would ruin the _

_whole surprise"_

"We're ready for you" An older woman's voice said behind the mob of

students and they all turned to see the headmistress Minerva McGonagall

standing there looking as serious as usual. "Narrator, you'd better get in

here if you want to watch them be sorted"

_"Yes, ma'am" The narrator said as she headed into the Great Hall._

"Please follow me" Minerva said as she led the group into the Great Hall.

All of them were staring at the gigantic room. The ceiling almost seemed

endless, it was now enchanted to look like the starry night. The first years

oohed and aahed as they caught glimpses of it. Others were looking at the

four long tables occupied by numerous other students. But all had their

eyes on one thing, a three-legged pedestal with a pointed hat in the front

of a fifth table. The fifth table had a few adults at it, some were short while

others were taller. The narrator sat with them in the chair to the right of

the middle. She stared with gleaming eyes as the group of her friends

walked up to the front and formed a line. They noticed as they got up

there that a young girl who was already standing in the front, waiting to be

sorted. They didn't question her since they didn't want to make a bad

impression and just stood there waiting.

Everyone was staring at the hat, the first years were all wondering what

was going on when the hat suddenly started to shake. A tear close to the

brim of the hat moved and it projected a voice which started to sing.

(Please don't skip it, even if you think it's crappy, it holds a lot of hints as to

what is going to happen in the story. I apologize to the HP fans, I know this

is not how the sorting hat usually sings, but I'm not a very good song writer,

so just go with it! Thank you!)

Old, fringed and scortched is me. No lies wait for

thee, not but truths. I who is placed upon thy head

shall receive the house which thou belong. Place

upon the head of all shall know their true place.

Ne'er once been wrong, question not thee.

Gryffindor, bold of heart, mighty of strength.

Ravenclaw, high of knowledge, keeper of truth.

Hufflepuff, tender kindness, fairness and joy.

Slytherin, pure of blood, great of power.

These four together brought the beginning of

a new.

Ye be warned of troubles to come o those of

heart and courage. Lest this fued continue. The

struggle of light and dark. Dark shall prevail if

caution not taken. The one who determines our

destinies shall be snared.

O Keeper of light, vanquish the darkness and

thou shall be set free of thy prisonment. For

thou is the cause and past comes back for none.

Grief comes and goes like the wind.

Memories fade, but happiness not. Remember,

remember, for the end shall come. Not soon,

but later. Look around and thou shall see faces

of those great, but forgotten.

Everyone clapped as the hat finished it's song and became silent

and still once more. Minerva walked over to the old hat and picked

it up with one hand while the other held a scroll with a list written

on it.

"When I call your name, please walk up here and sit on the

pedestal and the hat will sort you into your house" She brought

the list up to her eyes and called the first name, "Armstrong,

Alex"

Alex Louis Armstrong walked up to the pedestal with a confident

look on his face. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

A few seconds later the hat shouted out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva took off the hat and Armstrong made his way towards

the table on the far left, where the occupants were clapping

vigorously.

And so the list continued...

"Botan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Brieda"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Elric, Alphonse"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Elric, Edward"

Finally it was Edward Elrics turn, he was nervous, but he knew he

had to do it. He walked up his knees shaking a bit. **I wish all these **

**people would stop staring at me** Ed thought to himself, **It's **

**probably my autmail**. He finally got up to the pedestal and sat down.

He could feel the hat slowly going down to his head and finally resting

upon it. He sat there for a few minutes trying to keep his mind off of

the millions of kids staring at him when the hat finally shouted...

"RAVENCLAW"

"Falman, Veto"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Fury, Cain"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Genkai"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Haruno, Sakura"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Hatake, Kakashi"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Havoc, Eugene"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Hawkeye, Riza"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Hiei"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Higurashi, Kagome"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Hughes, Maes"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Inuyasha"

It was now Inuyasha's turn and he was totally annoyed by this

whole thing. **This is so ridiculus, why do I have to put on**

**this stupid hat **Inuyasha thought to himself as he had the hat

placed upon him.

"Stupid, am I?" The hat replied to Inuyasha's snide remark, "Well

if that's what you think, fine, SLYTHERIN!"

"What! Why can't I be in the same house as Kagome?" Inuyasha

said as he pulled out Tetsusaiga. "You're gonna pay for that you

stupid hat!"

"Stupefy!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to tear the hat to shreds Minerva

had pulled out her wand and used the stunning spell on him.

"Mr. Inuyasha, if you keep acting this way I'm going to have to

take that sword away from you! Now please, take your seat!

Innervate!"

Inuyasha's body became unfrozen and he sat down at the Slytherin

table with the students trying to seat themselves as far away from

him as possible, scared that he might pull out his sword once more.

_**Sigh I shouldv'e known. He has really got to control his **_

_**anger or he's gonna get himself into trouble** the narrator _

_thought to herself._

"Ahem, let's continue the sorting, shall we?" Minerva said trying to

get back on task. Keiko"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Koenma"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Kurama, Yoko"

"RAVENCLAW"

_**Alright, way to go big bro **the narrator thought, happy to see_

_that he hadn't been put in Slytherin. She clapped vigorously_

_with the others as the sorting continued._

"Kuwabara, Kazuma"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Luffy, Monkey D."

Luffy walked up to the hat with a big grin on his face, he couldn't

wait to see what house he was going to be in. The hat was placed

upon him and he could hear the hat talking to him.

"Hmm, seems like you have a pure heart and big dreams. Yes,

there's also a good sense of bravery, hmm, this going to be difficult.

I believe you belong in...GRYFFINDOR"

The rubber boy made his way over to the Gryffindor table and the

sorting commenced.

"Miroku"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Mustang, Roy"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Nami"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Rockbell, Winry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Sango"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Sanji"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Kuwabara, Shizuru"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Urameshi, Yusuke"

Yusuke walked up to the pedestal with a calm, tough guy look. His

hands clenched into fists as he walked. He got to the pedestal and

waited while the hat determined his house. His eyes closed and his

arm crossed, he waited and finally...

"GRYFFINDOR"

Yusuke went over to the Gryffindor table and acted like nothing

happened. He just sat with the rest of the kids waiting for the

feast to begin. There were only three left to be sorted.

"Usopp"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

Naruto was a little nervous, but also excited. He ran up to the

sorting hat, but unfortanately in the process tripped and fell down.

That didn't bother Naruto however, he got up to the pedestal and

sat, waiting until the hat finally called out the house he belonged.

"SLYTHERIN"

"Yeah! All right! My name Naruto Uzumaki and I am in Slytherin!"

Naruto yelled to room as he went to sit down.

_"Hehehe, typical Naruto" The narrator said to herself cheerfully._

There was now only one left to be sorted. Then the feast would

begin.

"Zolo, Roronoa"

"SLYTHERIN"

Zolo made his way to the Slytherin table and everyone feasted on

the food that magically appeared before them. There was chicken,

pizza, spaghetti, tacos, sub sandwiches, lasagna, some sweet bread

with butter. Then for desert there was chocolate and cherry pie,

vanilla and chocolate ice cream, tons of candy and popsicles.

(Hehe, am I making your mouths drool?)

Once everyone was full, Minerva stood up from her seat.

"I have a few announcements before we all head to bed. First years

please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to anyone.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker has also pointed out that a few new items

are banned in the hallways this year. Now may I introduce you to

three new teachers we have this year. We expect you to treat them

with the utmost respect"

"Filling in for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position this year is

Miss Laurie Pine" Minerva said as she directed herself towards the

young blue haired woman. A few people clapped as her name was

announced.

"Filling in for the Potions position this year is Miss Victoria" Minerva

directed her attention to the woman sitting beside Miss Pine. She was

a little taller than Laurie and had an outfit that made her stand out. All

the others had dressed in formal wizard and witch robes, yet she wore

a cute spaghetti strapped shirt that had a black kitten on it with a pink

background and a black mini skirt to match. A little more applause was

directed at her, mostly coming from the boys.

"Finally, filling in for a new class we have this year, Miss Shikara

Kurama" She directed to the narrator who was sitting to her right.

_"Sigh I told you before Minerva that I prefer to be called _

_Kari" The narrator said as a big wave of applause was given_

_for her. Mostly because most of them were of afraid of her._

"Sigh Oh fine, but Shikara is your real name. Miss **Kari** will be

teaching our newest class, The art of Sorcery. I'll let her explain

it to you"

_"Hello everyone, Sorcery is magic like Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_but it unleashes the power within. In this class you will not be _

_required to bring your wand and books will not be used. However,_

_I will warn you all now that this class no is joke," The narrator said_

_with a serious look on her face" it's going to be tough. Sorcery _

_requires a lot more power than witcraft or wizardry and you must be _

_able concentrate, but I also want you to have fun, so I hope to see_

_a lot of you there" And with that the narrator sat down._

"Thank you Miss Kari, well put. It is now time for bed, prefects please

lead your houses to their rooms" Minerva said. All the students stood

up from their seats wearily. Anxiously anticipating what tomorrow had

to bring.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long! I'm sorry, also if

it seemed long, but there was so much I wanted to fit into this chapter and

I promised you guys the sorting and I don't want you guys thinking I'm a

liar. Sorry if the sorting wasn't all that good, I tried, I didn't want to do all

of the character's feelings as they went up to the hat since it would have

taken you guys forever to read. Thanks again for reading and please

review, I like to know your opinions, I want to make sure I'm doing a good

job!

Harry: What's the deal? You haven't had me in this story for quite some

time.

Narrator: I'm sorry Harry, I promise you and your friends will be in the

next one.

Inuyasha: Your name is Shikara?

Narrator: That's Kari!

Inuyasha: Laughing Shikara, who came up with that?

Narrator: Shut up! I happen to like my name! And it's Kari!

Inuyasha: Whatever, you say whispering Shikara.

Narrator: Uggh! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!

INUYASHA YOU GET BACK HERE! FIRE SWORD!

Sound of blades clashing can be heard in the background

Harry: Please review. Guys come on cut it out. Guys!


	9. Truth Lies in Dark Secrets

Hello my audience, it is always good to hear from you. Afterall,

you are what gives me the will to write. Btw, I'm sorry, I forgot

to sort four characters. So why don't we do it right now!

Minerva McGonagall: Ayame

The wolf demon girl went up to the pedestal with a bright smile

on her face. Her eyes gleaming with excitement. She sat down

and waited for the hat to speak.

Sorting Hat: HUFFLEPUFF

Minerva McGonagall: Busch, Kelly

The mysterious girl that had been there before the others went up

to the pedestal. She looked really excited to be sorted at Hogwarts.

Her eyes were gleaming brightly with happiness. After a few

minutes...

Sorting Hat: GRYFFINDOR

Minerva McGonagall: Koga

The young wolf chiefton walked up with an annoyed look on his

face. He obviously just wants to get this over. He sat down and

waited for the hat to announce his house.

Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN

Minerva McGonagall: Yukina

Yukina walks up to the pedestal nervously, but has a little smile

on her face. The hat is placed on her head and...

Sorting Hat: HUFFLEPUFF

Narrator: Sorry once again Ayame, Koga, Yukina, and Kelly, I

hope you can forgive me. What can I say? I'm forgetful. Plus, I

would have gone back and put it in the last chapter, but I have no

clue how to do that and I don't want to mess up the last chapter.

I'm not a computer genius, in fact half of the time I don't know

what I'm doing. But you didn't need to know that. Anyway, there

is also something else I forgot to mention. Chopper and Shippo

are quite young so I've decided to make them assistance instead.

Chopper and Shippo: WHAT!

Narrator: Sorry guys, but you have to at least be eleven years

old to be a student. That's the rule!

Chopper: No fair!

Shippo: Why do we have to be treated like little kids?

The narrator isn't listening to a word they're saying. She is over

in the corner drinking bottles of Mountain Dew.

Chopper and Shippo: Are you listening to us?

Narrator: Not a word. (Well at least she's honest) I hope you

guys enjoy this chapter! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character's of HP, FMA, Inuyasha,

One Piece, Naruto, or YYH. I only own Kari and Laurie Pine.

Victoria and Kelly are reviewers, so I really don't own them. Or

do I? Mwahahaahaha. Nah, just kidding. On with the story!

Ch. 9: Truth Lies in Dark Secrets

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry Potter was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

He couldn't sleep since he had had another nightmare about

Lord Voldemort. (I don't blame him, I wouldn't be able to sleep

if I saw that ugly face in my dreams either)

As he stared at the blazing flames, memories of his godfather,

Sirius flashed through his mind. His eyes started to fill with tears,

he tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming.

_"If you stay gloomy like that the whole chapter the audience _

_aren't gonna be happy" A voice said behind Harry._

Harry jumped from shock and quickly turned around to see the

narrator staring at him through the darkness. The fire being the

only source of light for the room.

"H-how did you get in here!" Harry asked with astonishment.

_"Harry dear, who do you think thought up the password for _

_the Gryffindor Common Room?"_

"What! You! You've got to be kidding me!"

_"Nope. It's true! Do you like it?"_

"Personally, I got to say that we've had better passwords"

_"You don't like it?" The narrator asked, a little hurt by this _

_comment._

Harry gave her a stare that quite plainly said, "You very well

know I don't like it"

_"Hmph, well I happen to like it. I think "Teddy bear hugs" _

_is a good password"_

"That's because you're not a boy!" Harry said as he turned his

back on the narrator and resumed his moping.

_"Sighs Alright, what's wrong? Something is definitely _

_bothering you. I can tell"_

"It's nothing"

_"Harry," The narrator said as she walked over to the fire, _

_"I know I'm not your mother, but I still care about you. So _

_please, tell me what's wrong"_

Harry was still debating whether he should tell the narrator.

**She does sort of creep me out but**, Harry thought to himself,

**it does involve her so maybe it's best to tell her.**

"Well, I dreamt I was in a dark room. There were all these

different hooded people sitting around a table and Voldemort

stood in the front. He was talking to this guy who had long

black hair-"

_"Naraku" The narrator said calmly, yet her face became _

_very serious. (Uh oh, you know it's big trouble if Kari is _

_being serious) "I'm sorry Harry, please continue"_

"He was talking about you had lost your memory of something

and all of a sudden he got this menacing look on his face. He

was about to use his wand, but instead, started to laugh. He

then pulled out his wand and used the Cruciatus Curse on one

of the hooded people. The person fell from their chair, she was

a beautiful woman. She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but

the weird part was just before she fainted I saw that she had

red eyes" Harry said, he now looked towards the narrator with

a puzzled look.

_"Kagura" The narrator said, she was obviously thinking _

_hard about this. The hooded people. Naraku and Voldemort. _

_What was the connection?_

"Is that her name?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

_"Wha-what?" The narrator said, she had totally _

_forgotten he was there._

"Is that the woman's name?" Harry asked, becoming impatient.

_"Yeah, why?"_

"Uhm, no particular reason!" Harry said quickly, he had

blushed a little bit.

_"Gasps You have a crush on her, don't you?" The _

_narrator now had a big smile on her face._

"N-no I don't! I just wanted to know her name!" His

whole face was now a bright red.

_"Hehe, whatever you say, lover boy"_

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!" Harry yelled as the

narrator exited through the painting, giggling madly into the dark,

not-so-silent-anymore hallway closing the entrance door behind

her.

"Who don't you have a crush on?" A voice said behind Harry.

Harry turned his head in the direction of the voice. There was

his best friend, Ron Weasley, standing on the stairs with a

puzzled look on his face. "Who were you talking to?"

"It's none of your business Ron. Go back to bed" Harry said,

still ticked off from his conversation with the narrator.

"Fine. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't

have to get so grouchy about it" And Ron went back up the

stairs without another word.

Harry felt a little guilty about taking his anger out on Ron and

decided he would apologize in the morning. He went up the

stairs, layed on his bed, and fell into a peaceful sleep. For

tomorrow brought the start of classes.

Kari's message: Alright, before you send me any flames in

your reviews, this is not a Harry and Kagura romance fanfic.

He just has crush on her, okay. So all of you HP and Inuyasha

fans just relax and chill out, okay, get it, got it, good, and let's

roll.

In the hallway of Hogwarts

_The narrator with a big smile on her face, headed towards her room._

_**Humans can be so funny sometimes**, the narrator thought to herself, _

_**it still astounds me how strong their emotions are. Even I am starting**_

_**to feel these emotions, they're becoming stronger and stronger. I best **_

_**discard this human form soon or my enemies may take advantage of**_

_**this. But the question is, how will I tell some of the others, I mean, **_

_**most of them don't know Kurama's a demon so they don't know I'm a**_

_**demon. I wonder if even some of the audience has figured it out yet. **_

_**Well I'd best retire to my room and get some sleep, afterall, I have a **_

_**big day ahead of me. **_

She opened the door and could already feel the

presence of another in the room.

_"Alright, I know you're in here. Reveal yourself" _

_The narrator said calmly._

A young man stepped out of the shadows. He had

yellow eyes and fox ears that rest upon his long,

white hair.

_"Ah, so you've changed into your demonic form, eh Yoko?" _

_The narrator said as she closed the door. "You should be _

_more cautious, if one of the teachers had caught you you _

_could've gotten in a lot of trouble"_

"Never mind that. The reason I have come is because

I wanted to discuss what you saw when you were reading

Culumous's mind"

_"Oh that! Right! I almost forgot" The narrator said as she sat down_

_on her bed, "Well from what I could gather, Culumous saw tons of_

_these hooded people. He got suspicious and decided to check it out._

_It seems they've been gathering in a certain house for a while now._

_I don't know who they are, but if their in league with Voldemort then_

_we're all in danger"_

"This is not looking good"

_"No, it's not"_

"Any ideas?"

_"Yeah right. You know very well I've never been one to strategize._

_Unfortanately, there's more. I went to see Harry and he told me _

_about a dream he had. According to what he saw, Naraku and _

_Voldemort were in an allience together. It appeares Kagura was_

_with them as well. He said there were also some hooded people_

_sitting in the room also. No doubt these were the same people _

_Culumous saw...he also said something about me losing my memory_

_of something?" She stared at Kurama suspiciously, "Would you _

_happen to know anything about this Yoko?" The narrator with a _

_very serious face, looking straight at him._

"I-I know nothing of the sort! So I'm guessing that there must be

something wrong since you haven't pinpoint the location of these

hooded people and Voldemort" Kurama said, trying to change the

subjuct.

_The narrator was still suspicious of her brother, but went ahead_

_and answered his question. "There's something hiding the location_

_of the house from my sight. (Kari has the power to concentrate on _

_a certain person's aura and pinpoint it's location) My guess is that_

_Voldemort is using some kind of ancient magic to interfere with my_

_sorcery. That may also explain why my power over the story is _

_weakening"_

"Weakening? How?"

_"I notice there are interuptions in which I get seperated from the _

_audience. It's as though they are taken to an unknown place. _

_They return, of course, but seem frightened when they appear. I_

_have tried asking them what is wrong, but they refuse to tell me. _

_There was also a time when a monster attacked Kagome and also_

_some talking birds appeared that I certainly didn't create" (See _

_Chapter 2 for details)._

"Most troubling"

_"Yeah, so what's been going on with you all these years" The _

_narrator said, feeling the urge to change the subject._

Kurama started telling the narrator about the adventures he had with

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. About the Dark Tournament, the trouble

with Sensui, and how Yusuke, Hiei, and himself had competed in a

tournament to determine the ruler of Demon World.

_"Wow! You've been quite busy! So who became ruler of Demon _

_World? Mukuro? Yomi?"_

"Neither. It was a demon named Enki. I think it turned out perfectly

since the barrier between Demon World and Human World was taken

down, and demons were prohibitted to cause mischief in Human World"

_"Awesome! I can't believe my brother competed to become ruler of_

_Demon World! I guess it's for the best you didn't win though, _

_otherwise you'd be swamped with work and we wouldn't have gotten_

_to see each other again"_

"True. Speaking of meeting again, what happened to you after all of these

years? You went away when I was 17 years old. That much I remember,

but after that you disappeared"

_"Uhm...wow! Would you look at the time! You better get back to bed,_

_you have classes in the morning"_

"But-"

_"No buts about it! You need to get some sleep" The narrator _

_said as she pushed Kurama out the door, "I'll see you in the _

_morning, night"_

"Wait! Kari! Stop!" Kurama said as he turned around to look

at her. When he did, he noticed something bright red was

dangling around her neck. "What's that?" He said as he pointed

at the object.

_"What? This? It's just a necklace a person very close _

_to me gave to me. It's not a big deal"_

"Did **he** give that to you? You're not still dating him are you?"

_"No" The narrator mumbled_

"Kari, I hope you're not lying to me"

_"Frankly, Yoko, I don't think it's any of your business. _

_Now please leave, I really don't want to talk about this"_

And with that Kurama was gone.

_"Whew! That was close! Yawn Well, I better get some sleep myself"_

_The narrator said as she put on her night outfit, turned off the lights,_

_and went to sleep._

Riddle House

"Why does this keep happening to us?" The audience whinned.

Voldemort was standing at the front yet again, but this time instead of

talking to the hooded people, he was on his...cellphone! (He is obviously

getting paid too well to do this story). The silence of the room made it

easy to hear what they were saying.

"Have you anything to report Agent 001" Voldemort said through the

speaker.

"I was just listening to a conversation the narrator was having with her

brother. It seems she's starting to put two and two together" A woman's

voice said through the receiver.

"I might have known, but at least the memory charm has slowed her

down a bit. Keeping going with the plan accordingly. Hopefully she

won't get too suspicious"

"Yes, my lord" And with that the conversation was over.

"Hahaha, everything is going according to plan"

Gryffindor Common Room

"Harry. Harry come on, wake up. Classes start today and I don't want to

be late"

"Ugh" Slowly Harry opened his eyes. He was still tired from the little sleep

he had gotten last night.

At first everything was blurry. Harry reached over to the coffee table

next to his bed and put on his glasses and the first thing he saw was

Ron standing over him with a worried look on his face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night" Harry replied

as he yawned sleeply.

"Another dream about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes"

"Sighs At times like these, it sure would be nice if

Dumbledore were still around"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm heading down to get some breakfast"

"Okay, I'll see you down there" Harry said as Ron headed

for the door. "Hey, uh, Ron"

Ron turned his head, standing at the door, looking at Harry.

"About last night, I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it. See ya down at breakfast"

And Ron descended the stairs.

After a few minutes of lying in bed Harry got out of bed and

dressed himself in his school robe. He packed all of his school

supplies and headed down the stairs without combing his hair

since he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

As he reached the bottom step, he caught a glance at a few

first years sitting on the common room furniture. Two of them,

a young man and woman, were sitting on the couch having a

conversation.

"You look very nice in that uniform, Hawkeye" The man said

with a very suave voice.

"Sighs Every girl in this school is wearing the same outfit

Mustang" The woman named Hawkeye responded with

noticible annoyance.

"Yes, but it looks ravishing on you"

The woman rolled her eyes, but she did give her colleague a

bit of a smile for the witty remark.

Over in another part of the room were two older teenagers

around Harry's age sitting in two chairs having a conversation

as well.

"You know Sango, since we're going to be in the same

common room together maybe we could stay up late and

"study" if you know what I mean"

"Oh I know what you mean...you perverted monk!" And with

that a loud smack could be heard through the whole room,

causing an awkward silence. (Sarcastically Nice going monk!)

"Uhm, I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but do you guys

need help getting to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry asked

timidly, nervous that everyone was staring at him.

"Yes, could you please escort us down there?" Hawkeye

asked, trying to be polite.

"Of course. I'm a seventh year, so I know the way through

this place pretty well"

"Thank you" Sango said, relieved that somebody was willing

to help them. She was also grateful that the young boy had

interrupted the moment of awkwardness. "I'm Sango, by the

way and this is Miroku" The girl said indicating to the boy who

was rubbing his cheek from the mark that had been left.

"I am Riza Hawkeye and this is Roy Mustang"

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is Harry Potter. Shall we

head to breakfast?"

"Sure, I'm starved" Roy said as he made his

way to the painting.

And the fivesome left for the Great Hall, in hopes of

a big breakfast for their empty stomachs.

Great Hall

"I wonder where Harry is. He said he'd come

down to breakfast"

"Stop worrying Ron, I'm sure he'll be here soon" Hermione

said as the two sat in their seats with plates that held half-eaten

food in front of them.

"Hey, are you guys gonna finish that?" A young boy wearing

a straw hat asked as he pointed to Ron and Hermione's

plates.

"Yes!" Ron said, outraged that not only did the boy eat his

own food, but that he wanted to eat theirs as well. Especially

since there were still large servings all around.

"Here, you can have mine. I'm not very hungry" Hermione

said as she passed her plate to the boy.

"Thanks a lot!" The boy said as he scarfed the food down.

He then took some toast and bacon from the dishes, stuffed

it all in his mouth and swallowed in one big gulp.

"Hermione!"

"What!"

"Why'd you give him your food?"

"Because he asked" Hermione said in a tone as though her

action were obvious.

"There is plenty of food on this table. He didn't need

to eat your food"

"I woo've be asted if se ha'nt te it" The boy said, his

mouth full of food.

"What!" The two Gryffindors asked, they hadn't

understood a word he had said.

The boy gulped down his food and got it stuck in his throat.

He pounded his chest a few times before it went down.

He then breathed in deeply before he explained, " I said,

'It would've been wasted if she hadn't ate it'"

"Well he does have a good point"

"No he doesn't!"

"Ron, grow up!"

"Why don't you Hermione! You're the one flirting like

a little school girl!"

"Flirting! Ronald Weasley, you know very well that-"

"Uhm, guys? You might want to keep it down. Everyone's staring"

"Harry!" They both said in unison.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm so late. I was helping these first years

through the school" Harry said as he indicated to the four people

behind him. "Ron. Hermione. I'd like to introduce you to Sango,

Miroku, Riza, and Roy"

"Hey"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"And these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger"

All of them shook hands, greeting each other after their names had

been introduced.

"So what were you two arguing about this time?" Harry

asked as he and the four first years sat down to have

breakfast.

"Ron thinks I'm flirting with this guy just because I shared

my food with him" Hermione answered first, indicating to the

boy with the straw hat.

"It was the **way** you gave him your food"

"And what **way** was that?"

"You had a sorta dreamy look in your eyes and you were

kinda giggling"

"I was not!" Hermione said a bit flustered. She admitted in

her mind that the boy was kinda cute, but the way he ate

his food really repulsed her.

"Do they fight like this often?" Sango asked.

"More times than you can imagine"

"Sounds like their in love to me" Miroku said, allowing himself

a little bit of a grin.

"Shut up! We are not!" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"And their both in denial . Yep, I quite agree Miroku, before long

they'll be lovers" Roy said, joining in on the fun of teasing the

two kids.

"Lovers! You must be joking!" They both yelled,

blushing bright red.

"Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. Please keep your voice down!

If you must yell, please take it outside!" Minerva McGonagall

yelled from the staff table.

"Sorry professor" Both students apologized.

Harry tried to hold in his laughter. It was so funny how his two

friends could start a fight over nothing.

"So what's this kid's name anyway?" Harry asked his two friends.

He had seen the boy with the straw hat at the sorting, but he had

forgotten his name.

"Uhm, we forgot to ask" Hermione said to Harry. She turned

her attention towards the boy with the straw hat. "Excuse me.

What is your name?"

"My name's Monkey D. Luffy, but you can call me Luffy.

All my friends do"

"Well it's nice to meet you Luffy. I'm Hermione, that's Ron

and that's Harry"

"Good to meet you" Luffy said with a big smile as he shook

their hands.

"Students, attention please. I will be passing around your

schedules. In a few minutes you will be dismissed to head to

your classes. Thank you"

Minerva McGonagall started to walk around the tables, giving

each of the students their schedules. After a few minutes all

the children had their schedules and were chatting with friends,

figuring out who was in class with each other.

"Let's see...looks like I've got Transfiguration first, then Defense

Against the Dark Arts. I guess I'll get to find out about this new

teacher. Lunch. Potions. I hope this teacher is better than Snape.

And lastly...oh no"

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sighs Sorcery class with the narrator"

"So, what's the problem with that?" Hermione asked, she

couldn't figure out why Harry was so annoyed by this.

"Believe me, it's a big problem"

_"Aww, Harry. Do you always have to speak so cruelly _

_about me?" A voice said behind Harry._

Harry turned around and saw the last person he wanted

to see today.

"Geez, are you following me around?"

_"Hehe, no silly. I would never do that. I just wanted to _

_see the reaction on your face when you saw that you had _

_my class today. Apparently you're not too pleased though"_

"Just don't say anything that might embarrass me, okay"

_"Sure thing. Hehehehe" The narrator had a mischievious _

_smile on her face (Hmm, I wonder what she's up to)._

Ron and Hermione looked at each other with confusion.

They couldn't understand why Harry was so uncomfortable

around the narrator.

"Hi Kari!"

_"Well hello Luffy! Congrats on getting into Gryffindor! _

_Same goes for you four" The narrator said, turning her _

_attention towards Sango, Miroku, Riza, and Roy._

"Thanks" They all said.

_"Miroku, Roy, you better not try anything with these girls. _

_They're pretty tough. I can see you found that out for _

_yourself, from that mark Miroku"_

Miroku grinned with embarrassment since the narrator

had noticed the mark where Sango had slapped him on

the cheek.

_"Well I'd better get ready for my first class. I'll see _

_you all later" The narrator said as she left the _

_Great Hall._

"Cheer up Harry, at least we all have the same classes

together" Ron said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Well, actually, I have all the same classes with you guys

except for Potions. I have Arithmancy instead" Hermione

said, "I decided not to take Potions this year.

"You're still taking that class?" Ron said dumbfounded.

"Yes, I happen to like it. Are you going to criticize

my taste in choice of classes also"

"Uhm guys?"

"I just don't understand how you can like that class.

You get so much work and it seems so boring"

"Guys?"

"Well it may be boring to you Ron, but I happen to like it"

"Sighs Guys"

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Guys!"

"What!"

"We'd better get to class or we're going to be late"

"Sighs Fine"

"Whatever"

"See you guys later!" Harry yelled back to

the four first years.

"Bye Harry. It was nice meeting you!" Sango said

and with that the trio left for their first class.

Giggling Thanks for reading! Hehehe. Harry's classes will be in, hehe

the next chapter. Sorry if, hehe, this was a little disapppointing, but, hehe,

what can I, hehe, say, I like to keep my audience, hehe on the edge of

their, hehe, seats. I promise the, hehe, next chapter will be better, hehe.

The narrator goes off into histerical fits of laughter.

Kurama: Oh boy, she must've had too much Mountain Dew.

Hiei: I'll take care of it.

Kurama: Hiei, leave her alone. She can't help it, she gets really hyper

when she has too much soda.

Yusuke: I don't know, I kinda like her like this. She's amusing to

watch.

The narrator is rolling on the ground. Her ribs and sides are starting to

hurt from all of the laughing.

Kuwabara: You sure she's gonna be alright.

Kurama: Of course. It's better just to let her get it out of her system.

Once again, thank you all for reading. Please review!

Narrator: Heheheeheheeheheehehe. Bye! Heheheeheheheehe


	10. Harry Potter's Worst Day Ever!

Hey guys! Hope you're all enjoying your summer, I know I am!

Anyway, thanks again to all who read and review my story. You

all are so awesome! Well, it's the tenth chapter, I can't believe

my story made it this far! I'm so excited!

Harry: I can't believe you're getting so worked up about a story!

Tons of people do this everyday!

Narrator: Yeah, but it's my first one.

Harry: Sarcastically Big deal, I'm out of here.

Narrator: Wait, Harry! You can't leave! You're the star of this

chapter! Chases after Harry, tries to pull him back to the story

Harry: Let me go! This chapter sucks! I'm not going to do it!

Narrator: Just get out there! Sorry about that folks. Please enjoy!

Starting chapter! Let's go!

Warning: If there are any big Harry Potter fans I would strongly

suggest you don't read this. A lot of bad things happen to him in

this chapter and I really don't want to get flames, saying your

mad at how I tortured him. Okay, you may now begin reading!

Ch. 10: Harry Potter's Worst Day Ever!

"Come on guys! We're going to be late!" Harry said with an

anxious look on his face.

"We're going as fast as we can Harry! Just relax. We'll make it"

"You're forgetting Hermione, our first class is with McGonagall

and she doesn't tolerate tardiness"

"I'm surprised you care, Ron. Especially since you act as though

classes are a joke"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like such a know-it-all, maybe the

teachers wouldn't give us such tough assignments"

"How dare you!" And with that Hermione ran off fuming, leaving

the boys behind. Standing in the hallway, Ron had a look of anger

mixed with guilt.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Ron half screamed.

"Uh...well, maybe you were a little harsh"

"So now you're taking her side!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Whatever!" And off Ron went, leaving Harry standing stunned

in the hallway.

"What just happened?" Harry asked himself. Before he could

think this over, however the bell rang. "Oh great! Now I'm

late for class!" he said as he ran at high speed for the classroom.

Unfortunately, today was not a good day for Mr. Potter. Before

he got to class, he ran into Filch who had been mopping up the

floor. Poor Harry slipped on the wet floor, slid right into Filch

and got a detention for Friday.

Professor McGonagall's Classroom

Ron and Hermione were sitting at two seperate tables. The chair

next to Hermione was empty since she had been saving it for

Harry. Ron, however sat next to Neville since he didn't have

anyone to sit next to him. Both Ron and Hermione were totally

ignoring each other, still mad about the incident.

"Alright class, settle down please!" McGonagall said, silencing

the whole room with her overpowering voice, "Today we will be

learning about animagi. Now could anyone please tell me what

animagi is? Anyone? Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Animagi is the transformation of a person into an animal at their

own will"

"Yes, very good Miss Granger. Five house points for Gryffindor"

Hermion glanced over, hoping to see Ron look angry and he did!

He then noticed Hermione staring at him and silently mouthed

the words, "Show off!"

Hermione, of course, got mad at this and turned her head

forward, stuck her nose in the air and said "Hmph!"

Yet, even though they were mad at each other, they were still

thinking the same thing, "Where's Harry?" as they stared at the

door as though they were expecting him to be standing there.

Well, in comes Harry and his clothes are soaked! His hair,

surprisingly messier than usual with water dripping incessently

everywhere!

"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of this! You show up late for

my class and you're soaking wet!" McGonagall said, her face

looking very strict and angry.

"Sorry Professor. I accidentally ran into Mr Filch while he was

mopping the floor"

"Sigh I'll let it go this one time since it's the first day back, but

if you ever do something like this again I'll deduct twenty points

from Gryffindor and you will get a detention from me. Now

please find a seat!"

Harry, with drenched clothes, walked over and sat next to

Hermione.

"What happened? Why were you so late Harry?" Hermione

whispered.

"Filch kept me back so that he could give me a detention! Then

I had to hear him going on and on about how kids make his life

so much harder! I tell you Hermione, this has been one crappy

beginning to the first day back" Harry whispered back.

"Mr. Potter! Is there something you would like to share with the

rest of the class?" McGonagall said with a very strict tone.

"N-no Professor"

"I gave you a chance Mr. Potter! Twenty points will be deducted

from Gryffindor and you will be receiving a detention from me!"

"No! Professor, please don't do that! I promise I won't cause

anymore disruptions"

"Enough! You've had your chance! Now sit down!"

Harry sat down quickly, he didn't want Gryffindor to lose

anymore house points. He looked over at Hermione with a look

that said "I told you so". She felt guilty and mouthed the words,

"Sorry".

"Now as I was saying, the performance of animagi is very

difficult. In fact, I once had an amature student who messed

up on his tenth try. He ended up having the face of a guinea pig

and we had to send him to Madam Pomfrey. He was, of course,

back to himself, but he never tried animagi again. He was afraid

that he wouldn't be able to pull it off again. Also, remember that

if you do become an animagus, you must be registered. Now as

all of you have already seen, I am an animagus and I will show

you how a complete transformation is done correctly"

McGonagall just stood there for a few seconds and then slowly

she started to shrink. Before long she was on her knees and

hands. Her regular ears vanished and they were replaced by

two pointy ones on top of her head. She grew a long, skinny tail

in the back and her eyes turned into a bright, yellow color. She

had officially turned into a cat!

Just as soon as she had become a cat she transformed back into

a human. All the students started to clap. Her transformations

always amused them.

"Alright, settle down. Now I want you to open your books to

page 373 and read the information on animagi. I will be expecting

a five page essay on the transformations of animagi and why they

go wrong due next time"

Bell rings

"Class dismissed" McGonagall said as the students gathered their

things and left the room.

As Harry got up he noticed Ron had already left. **Sigh He's**

**probably still angry about this morning **Harry thought.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, she was waiting for him at the door.

"Huh?"

"Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Oh right!"

Professor Pine's Classroom

Harry and Hermione arrived at the classroom in about five

minutes to find Ron already there, sitting next to Neville once

again.

"He's so immature" Harry heard Hermione mutter as they walked

over to to an empty table.

A few minutes after everyone was seated the bell rang and in

came the beautiful woman with blue hair, held back in a ponytail,

they had all seen at the teachers last night.

"Hello, I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Laurie

Pine, but you can call me Professor Pine" the woman said with

the same rich, southern accent as she walked to the front of the

room. She was wearing an ocean blue robe that matched the

color of her hair. It had a very pretty gold stripe that went down

the middle of her long flowing skirt.

"Now, I've decided for this class, I would teach you about the

tricks used in the Dark Arts"

Hermione then raised her hand and everybody looked at her a

little surprised. The teacher hadn't even asked a question, so why

was she raising her hand?

"Yes...uhm, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger"

"Miss Granger. What is your question?"

"Professor, what do you mean by tricks?"

"Well, I guess it's not really tricks, more of illusions. Good

question though, Miss Granger. Which house are you in?"

"Gryffindor"

"Five points for Gryffindor then. Now, today I will be showing

you how to "unmask" a shapeshifter or person in disguise. Why

don't I demonstrate first. I'll be needing a volunteer"

Nobody rose their hand.

"Oh, come on! Anyone?"

It was very silent. Still, no hand was risen.

"I guess I'll have to pick one of you then. How about you?"

Prof. Pine said as she pointed at Neville.

"Me?" Neville said, hoping that she was pointing at Ron.

"Yes. You. Please come up here"

Neville slowly rised, pushing his seat back. He walked to the

front, his knees buckling. He finally got to the front, sweat

dripping down his face as all eyes were on him.

"Now, uhm-"

"My name's Neville Longbottom, Professor"

"Alright. Mr. Longbottom, I would like you to get your wand out,

hold it straight above you, and reapeat these words, 'esiug sid

enip eirual'"

Neville lifted his wand straight above him and repeated the words.

As he did a blue smoke issued out of his wand. The blue smoke

formed into a cloud which started to cover Neville's entire body.

All the students stared. They wondered if something had gone

wrong, but they soon got their answer for the blue cloud had

completely vanished. The rest of the class could now see that

where Neville was standing there now stood another Prof Pine!

The students were in shock.

"Where did Neville go?" Dean Thomas asked.

"He's still here" Prof. Pine said, "He's just in disguise, as me"

"Whoa" Ron said amazed.

"Now, Neville, I'm going to use a counterspell that will reveal

your true form" Prof. Pine said as she pointed her wand towards

Neville. "esiug sid laev er!". This time a red smoke came from

Prof. Pine's wand, turned into a cloud, and surrounded itself

around Neville. When it cleared the second Prof. Pine was gone

and Neville appeared as he was before.

All the students clapped, impressed by their performance.

"Now students! I would like each of you to pair up with a partner

and practice this technique until class is over! You can turn into

anyone, as long as you know their first and last name and say it

backwords along with the words 'esiug sid'" Prof. Pine said loudly

over the excited chatter of the students.

Harry partnered with Hermione and they both were successful

at transfoming into each other. Unfortunately, when they glanced

over at Ron they saw he'd made a mistake. He had transformed

his body into Neville's, but he still had his own face and hair.

"Oh no! Maybe we should get the teacher Ron!" Neville said with

a panicked tone.

"Just use the counterspell, Neville!" Ron yelled, his voice was a

mixture of his and Neville's.

"I can't remember it!"

"Need some help, Ron?" Harry asked as he walked over.

"I don't need help from a traitor!"

"I didn't betray you! I didn't even say anything you idiot!"

"Oh, so now you think I'm an idiot!"

"I didn't mean it that way"

"Yeah, sure you didn't!"

"What is going on over here!" Prof. Pine said, walking over to

where Ron and Harry were arguing. "Let me guess," She said

before they could even open their mouths, " you messed up the

spell. Well, it was bound to happen. Unfortunately, you're so

mixed up that I don't know how to get you back to normal"

"What!" Ron yelled with a tone of anger and worry.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll just send you down to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey will have you fixed up in no time"

"Great" Ron mumbled sarcastically as he walked out of the

classroom and down the hall.

"I hope he's going to be okay" Harry said, feeling a little guilty

that he had yelled at Ron.

"Hmph. He deserved it" Hermione muttered.

"Aren't you being a little harsh?"

"Oh sure! Take his side!" Hermione yelled out loud

"But, but, I-

"It figures you would take his side!"

"I DIDN'T TAKE HIS SIDE!"

"Miss Granger! Mr...uhm, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter"

"Mr. Potter! Enough is enough! Ten point deduction from

Gryffindor and both of you will receive a detention!" Prof. Pine

yelled getting tired of their yelling.

Bell rings

"Sigh Class Dismissed"

And with that, Hermione walked out leaving Harry all by himself.

Riddle House

Audience: Unenthusiastically Oh no, not here again.

ChaseYoungluvr: Hey! What's the deal? You guys gotta job to do.

Audience: We're tired of this! We quit!

ChaseYoungluvr: You can't quit! I created you!

Audience leaves and I'm all alone

ChaseYoungluvr: Sigh Now what? Look, why don't you

readers just continue the fanfic. I'm not in the mood to entertain

you!

Readers are still staring at me

ChaseYoungluvr: What the hell is wrong with you people! Stop

staring at me and read on!

We once again return to the Riddle House. The dark room now

has six lights over six hooded people around the table and, of

course, we can see Voldemort in the front talking to them.

"Agents 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, and 007. Are you ready for your

mission?"

"Yes" They said in unison.

"Then get going. You know what you must do. Make sure to

meet agent 001 at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest"

"Yes, Lord Voldemort" And with that, the six hooded people left.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Naraku questioned Voldemort.

"If we're not careful, the narrator will learn too much"

"Relax agent 013. Everything is going according to plan"

"My number is 13 eh? It's good, but just call me Naraku"

"Very well, but the number makes you more mysterious"

"I don't care! Besides, everyone knows who I am"

"Good point"

Professor Victoria's Classroom

Harry had just finished lunch and was heading for the dungeon.

He had a worried look on his face.

Ron was still in the Hospital Wing, so he didn't have a chance to

speak with him. Hermione was there, however, she still was

angry from this morning and refused to talk to Harry.

Harry's Flashback

As Harry walked away depressed, Sango noticed him and invited

him to sit with her, Miroku, Riza, Roy, and Luffy.

Luffy, of course, had been stuffing his mouth with food and no

one could understand him when he spoke. As he sat there he told

Sango and the others what had happened.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm sure after a while they'll calm

down. In fact I have two friends just like yours who fight exactly

like this. But after they blow off some steam their back to being

to being really good friends"

"Yeah, thanks Sango"

"No problem"

End of flashback

**Sango's probably right. I hope. **Harry thought as he

descended the stairs to the dungeons. He finally got to the

classroom and looked for empty seat. He found one next to

Seamus and sat down. The bell rang and in came a girl about

the same age as the narrator. She, like the narrator, didn't wear

a robe. Instead she wore khaki jeans with a black top that had a

picture of a cute little puppy on the front.

All the male students had a goofy look on their face when she

walked through the door.

"What a hottie!"

"This is a teacher? No way! She's too cute!"

"All right everyone! Please, may I have your attention" Professor

Victoria said in a timid voice. "Now for this class, we'll be making

a special potion which allows it's owner to become invisible for a

full hour. I will write the ingrediants and instructions on the board.

You will have an hour to finish the project" She said as she started

to write on the board.

The students went into the student cupboards and got the

ingrediants. They brought them back out and placed them out on

the table.

"Okay, so first we need to cut up the boomslang and skin the

mangolia roots" Harry read the instructions to Seamus.

"Right, I'll get started on the boomslang then, if you'll do the

mangolia roots"

"Sure"

40 minutes later

"Alright, now all we have to do is stir all the ingrediants in the

cauldron clockwise twelve times and counterclockwise twenty-

four times" Harry said as they were near finishing the potion.

Seamus did this in about five minutes and the potion resulted in

a orange color.

"It looks like you boys did it exactly right" Prof. Victoria said in

a soft voice as she came up to Harry and Seamus. "Well done.

Which house are you two in?"

"Gryffindor" Harry and Seamus said at the same time.

"Ten points for Gryffindor for a job well done. The others didn't

have as good a result. As a reward, I'll let you two keep a

container of the potion you made. Use it well"

The two boys filled two empty glass containers with the liquid

and put it in their packs. At that moment the bell rang.

"Class dismissed for today" Prof. Victoria said as the students

got up to leave.

"Thanks for working with me on this Harry. I'm not very good at

Potions"

"No problem"

"I'll see you later"

"Right, bye Seamus" Harry said as Seamus acsended up the

stairs leading to the Entrance Hall. Harry walked slowly behind,

not looking forward to his next class. As he reached the top he

saw a figure going past the entrance. He ran up the stairs to

catch a glimpse of the figure. It was the narrator walking towards

the exit. She had on light blue capris with a hot pink t-shirt. She

was also wearing a brown baseball cap that had the word

"AnimeFan" written on it.

"Hey! Kari, wait up! I want to have a word with you!"

_"Huh? Oh Harry! Well this is certainly a surprise. Why don't_

_you walk with me since we're going the same direction" _

"Don't play innocent with me!"

_"Wha-What are you talking about?"_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

_"No, I don't"_

"This morning! I mean I know you like to torture me, but you

went way too far!" Harry said, his anger rising. "Having all those

teachers give me detentions! Making me lose house points for

Gryffindor! Now Ron and Hermione aren't even speaking to me!"

_"What! How can that be! I mean, I may have added a few _

_things that would have made you mad, but I never wouldv'e _

_done this!"_

"Yeah right!"

_"I'll tell ya what. How about I convince the teachers to _

_change their minds on your punishments and get you back_

_with your friends"_

"You'd do that?" Harry questioned, he had doubts, but if she

really meant it then he was all for it.

_"Sure, now I heard Ron was in the Hospital Wing and he _

_seems to be all better, but Madam Pomfrey won't let him _

_leave. So I'll get him out of the Hospital Wing and get him_

_to my class. Now I have an idea of how we can get your _

_friends to stop arguing. Listen carefully, here's what we'll_

_do..."_

Quidditch Field

All the students were told to meet on the quidditch field. All of

them were looking around for the narrator with one question in

mind "What are we doing here?".

**Well this is certainly strange. Most of these people look **

**like first years! **Harry thought as he walked through the crowd.

As he got to the front he finally spotted two familiar faces.

Hermione, who was standing close to one of the quidditch hoops.

Her arm crossed, she still seemed to be in a foul mood and Ron,

who was laying on the ground, his hands under his head acting as

a pillow, staring at the clouds above. **I hope Kari's plan works!**

"Hey Harry! Over here!" Called a familiar voice from behind.

Harry turned around to see Sango running up to him. Followed by

Miroku.

"Sango! Miroku! What are you doing here?"

"We're not really sure. It was on our schedule to come here"

Miroku said, he was also surprised to see Harry. "I thought first

years didn't have classes with seventh years"

"They don't! Or least that's what happened every year I was

here"

"Well this is confusing"

But soon all the students questions would be answered. The

narrator came walking towards the big crowd. She had a casual

look, but there was a certain twinkle in her eye. She got to the

front and everyone became silent.

_"Hehe, hello everyone and welcome to your first sorcery _

_class. As most of you already know I'll be your professor for_

_this class. You don't have to be formal, just call me Kari. If_

_you want to call me Miss Kari or Professor Kari that's fine, _

_but I'd rather to just be called me Kari. Anyway, the reason _

_we are standing here on the quidditch field is because we _

_needed a place with lots of room and a classroom just wasn't_

_big enough. Plus, I believe that students should be outside on_

_a nice day like this rather than in a stuffy classroom. In the_

_event of a rainstorm or colder weather during the winter we_

_will be inside in the Great Hall. Now before any of you ask._

_The reason all of you first years are here mixed with the three_

_seventh years is because you are the only ones who signed up _

_for this class. Sad, but true. So I decided that I would teach _

_you all at the same time. We will meet here every day at the _

_same time during the week. I've arranged this with the other_

_teachers and at first I will admit they were uncomfortable with_

_this, but after a while they warmed up to the idea. Now if _

_there are anymore questions, please raise your hand._

Nobody raised their hand. All was silent. Some had worried looks

on their faces, not sure of what to expect.

_"Alright, if there are no question, then I guess we can begin"_

_The narrator said, a mischievious grin on her face. She then_

_held out her hand and said, "Sword of the Elements, come _

_forth through the gates of time and help guide these _

_beginners as they start their quest" At first nothing happened,_

_but then a hole started to appear right next to Kari. The hole_

_got bigger and bigger. Then the handle of a sword could be _

_seen coming out. Kari grabbed the handle and pulled the _

_sword all the way out and the hole vanished. _

All the students watched in awe as they looked at the gleaming

silver sword. The light from the sun shining on it gave it a

heavenly glow.

_"This is the Sword of the Elements. Before a person can _

_become a sorceress or sorcerer they must first drive the _

_sword into their heart thus releasing the power within. You_

_see, anyone can become a sorceress or sorcerer because _

_they already have that power. The problem is, you must _

_first release it and the sword is the only way"_

All of the students now had either looks of fear or looks that said

quite plainly, "You're not serious are you?"

Sakura raised her hand timidly, hoping that the narrator was just

kidding around. "Do we really have to drive it through our

hearts? Of all places, why the heart?"

_"Ah, good question Sakura. Well, the reason the sword has_

_to be driven through the heart is because that is where the_

_powers of sorcery lie dormant in a human. Once the sword _

_touches your heart it, in a sense, unlocks the key. Think of _

_your heart as a sort of safe, the sword acts as the _

_combination number that unlocks the safe. Do you sort of_

_get it now?"_

"I think so" Sakura answered quietly. She didn't want her fear

to show.

"I have a question" Naruto said loudly as he raised his hand.

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

"Will we die if something goes wrong?"

_"Hehehehahah, you don't know how many times I get asked _

_that question. Hehehehahah, well I suppose there is a ten _

_percent possibility, but I wouldn't worry about it too much._

_In fact, why don't I have a brave victim, er, I mean volunteer _

_come up here and help me?"_

Everybody just stood there, thinking "Why did I ever join this

class?"

_"How about you then, Harry?" The narrator asked calmly._

"What! Why me?"

_"Oh come on, you survived the Killing Curse, didn't you?_

_This should be easy for you"_

"Fine" Harry said with an irritated tone. He slowly walked up to

the front next to the narrator.

_"Here you go" Kari said as she handed the sword to Harry._

Harry held the sword nervously, it was pretty light considering it's

appearance. He slowly aimed the sword at his chest, towards the

position where his heart is. He closed his eyes and quickly jabbed

it through his chest, into his heart. He waited for the pain to come,

but it never came. Harry quickly pulled the sword out and opened

his eyes. He looked at it yet there was no blood to be found on the

blade.

Everybody stared at him, waiting for a response while Harry just

stood there looking at the blade. All the sudden, his eyes became

wide, his mouth opened, gasping for breath. He dropped the sword

and put his hands on the position of his chest where he had jabbed

the sword through. With a final breath he fell to the ground. His

body motionless.

Everybody just stood there, frozen in their tracks. Nobody knew

what to do, they were all wishing he'd rise, but he just layed there.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled as they rushed over to the

side of their motionless friend. He made no response.

"I-is...is he dead?" Hermione asked Ron, tears welling up in her

eyes.

"N-no...no, he can't be" Ron said, he couldn't admit the truth. How

could Harry be dead!

Oh man! Is Harry really dead? This is a sad day indeed. Well, to

see what happens I guess you'll have to read the next chapter.

Please review, don't worry guys, maybe this isn't as bad as it looks.

Bye for now!

ChaseYoungluvr: It may take me a while to get the next chapter

up since I've started a second fanfic. If you're interested in the

manga series, Oh My Goddess! then you might like this one too.

It's not acrossover like this one, it's just pretty much a romance

fanfic. It's called "Why Love a Goddess When You Can Love a

Demon?" check it out if you're interested.


	11. Element Wind, Swift and Smooth

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you

guys can forgive me. You see, my computer has been really acting up

lately. First I couldn't get on the internet and then I couldn't save my

work, so you can kinda see my dilemma. Anyway, again I am very,

very sorry. Oh, and I have some good news too! I was really bummed

because, I don't know if I ever told you guys, but I'm a senior in high

school and I hadn't gotten my drivers license. Finally about two weeks

ago, I took the test for the third time and passed! So now I have my

drivers license! Isn't that exciting. I know, I know, you guys just want

me to get started, I just thought I'd tell ya.

Edward: That's just like you to change the subject.

Narrator: What do you mean Edward?

Edward: You know exactly what I mean.

Narrator: I do not change the subject...Would you guys like to know

what classes I'm taking this year?

Edward: I rest my case.

Narrator: I'm gonna rest your case you pipsqueak!

Edward: What...did you call me?

Narrator: Pipsqueak. singing Edward is a pipsqueak, Edward is a

pipsqueak.

Edward: CUT IT OUT!

Narrator: Start the chapter. Let's go! Runs away as Edward chases

after her in a fury.

Chapter 11: Element Wind, Swift and Smooth

"I-Is...he dead?"

"N-No. He...can't be"

Harry lyed there, motionless. He made no indication that he could

hear them.

"Harry? Harry, please say something! Anything!" Hermione said loudly,

tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come on mate! Stop playing games! Get up!" Ron yelled, he didn't want

want to admit it. It couldn't possibly be true!

_"I'm afraid he's not playing, Ron" The narrator said mournfully._

_"You have to admit the truth. He's de-"_

"No! I won't admit it! He-he can't be...it's just not possible"

At that time, Kakashi walked up calmly. He put two fingers on Harry's

neck. "No pulse" he muttered after a few seconds.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could take back everything I said. I was

just mad"

"Harry sniffle I'm so sorry. I was angry, hic but I never wanted this"

Hermione managed to say before she started to cry again.

_"Hahahaha hehehe. Okay Harry, I think we should end the charade._

_They've suffered enough" The narrator said, trying to stifle her_

_laughter, but it obviously wasn't working._

Slowly, Harry's body began to move. With his arms he pushed his body

up and stood in front of everyone with a big grin on his face. All the

students just stood there in awe.

"H-Harry? Is it really you?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him.

She grabbed his arms, as though making sure he was real. "It really is

you. You're alive!"

"Hermione, I'm glad to see you're talking to me again, but could you

loosen up your grip. I can't breath" Harry said as Hermione hugged him

very tightly.

"Oh. Sorry Harry"

"I don't get it mate. We thought you were a goner" Ron said, he then

turned his attention to the narrator, "And what did you mean by

'charade'?"

_Kari chuckled mischieviously. "Well, you see Ron, Harry told me all_

_about the dispute you three had and I figured I'd give Harry a _

_helping hand"_

"Okay, now I'm totally confused" Ron said.

_"It's very simple. You see, the Sword of the Elements doesn't kill a _

_person. It only brings one's sorcery powers out"_

"But you said that there was at least a ten percent chance the process

could be fatal" Hermione interrupted.

_"I lied. There was no blood, right? It's completely harmless"_

"But, Kakashi-sensei checked his pulse and couldn't find one" Sakura

interrupted this time.

_"Now that one's gonna be a little harder to explain. You see, while I_

_was holding the sword I placed a curse on its blade. When the _

_victim is touched by the blade it knocks them out and stops the heart_

_for a short period of time. In other words, Harry only appeared to _

_be dead, he was alive the whole time. I guess I timed everything _

_perfectly too. Hehe"_

"And I'm guessing it worked since you two aren't mad at each other"

Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"You did all this, just so we could be friends again?" Ron asked, still a

little confused.

"Well, yeah. I hate it when you guys fight, I had to do something. So

what do you say? Truce?"

"Truce" Hermione and Ron answered together.

"Thanks...Kari. I couldn't have pulled this off without you"

_"Haha, no problem. Now why don't we continue where we left off!"_

_The narrator said as she picked up the sword. She released the _

_curse and continued. "Now the rest of you still need to stab yourself_

_with this, but it's going to take quite a while so I'll just quicken the _

_process"_

"What?! We still have to stab ourselves with that?!" Naruto screamed.

_"Naruto. I told you guys already. It's required. If you don't do this,_

_you can't perform sorcery"_

"What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Hiei mocked.

"N-No!"

"I should've known that a little kid like you would get scared of such an

easy task"

"I'm not scared! Got it?! I just think this is a little dangerous!"

"Heh, then why are you shaking?"

"Argh! Shut up!"

_"Naruto! Hiei! Cut it out, now! Or I'll deduct points from Slytherin"_

_Kari yelled over the crowd, trying to prevent a fight from breaking_

_out._

"Feh"

"Hmph. Fine, but he started it!"

_"I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it! Now, we better get this _

_over with" Kari said as she held the sword in front of her. _

_"Multiply!"_

Kari slowly took her hands off of the sword. It floated in midair for a

few minutes and then glowed with a shining white light. Soon multiple

lights surrounded the first and then faded. In their place were swords

that looked exactly like the Sword of the Elements. Each of the swords

glided into the hands of the students until everyone had a sword.

_"Now, on the count of three, you will all stab yourselves with the _

_sword in your hands. If any of you don't completely trust me then _

_you may leave. Otherwise, we'll get started"_

Everybody stood where they were. No one left!

_"Alright, if you're all sure, on the count of three! One...two..._

_THREE!"_

Simultaneously, the students stabbed themselves and just as quickly

pulled the swords out.

"Congratulations! You are all now ready to train in the art of sorcery"

Kari said as she smiled.

"That's it?" Yusuke questioned.

_"Yes. You may now begin learning sorcery. There is one rule you_

_must learn, however. Concentration is key. If you don't remember_

_this then you'll never be able to perform sorcery correctly. Now, _

_since you're all beginners, we'll start with the simplest element._

_Anyone care to take a guess at which one that is?"_

Sakura, Hermione, Kelly, and Miroku raised their hands.

_"Uhm...how about...Sakura" The narrator said as she pointed at_

_the pink haired kunochi._

"Wind?" Sakura guessed.

_"Correct! Now, Hermione? Could you please name another one of _

_the four elements?"_

"Water"

_"Yes! Kelly? Would you like to tell us another?"_

"Earth"

_"Good! And Miroku, why don't you give us the last one?"_

"Fire"

_"Well done! Let's see, five points for each student who answered. _

_So, that would be...fifteen points for Gryffindor and five points for _

_Hufflepuff. Anyway, as Sakura mentioned, we'll be learning to use _

_the power of wind! I know it may not sound that exciting, but I _

_couldn't possibly start you guys off with fire. It's way too _

_dangerous!"_

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled, "The main reason I joined

this class was so I could learn how to make that fire sword that you used

to fight Na-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled quickly.

Boom! Inuyasha necklace with beads of subjugation pulled him down and

slammed him into the ground. Knocking him out for a few minutes.

_"Uh...Kagome why did you do that?" Kari asked curiously, _

_wondering what Inuyasha was about to say._

"Uhm...because...I, uh...saw a bee! Yeah, it was about to land on

Inuyasha and I didn't think I'd be able to keep him from being stung any

other way so I decided to use the sit command" Kagome said nerviously.

_"O...kay. Whatever you say. Anyway, let's get started. First, I want _

_you guys to answer this one question. Where is the worst place for_

_a sleepwalker to sleep?"_

Silence, nobody understood what this question could possibly have to do

with sorcery. There were a few mutters saying, "I don't know"

_"Simple. In their bed. Since they never can stay in it too long! _

_Hahahahahaahahaha heheeh ahahahaahaaha. You get it?" Kari _

_asked as she collasped into a fit of laughs._

A few students let out some weak laughs out of fear that she might

get mad.

_"Okay, okay, I know, crappy joke, but I just had to say it" Kari said _

_as she looked at the faces of her students, "Now, we'll get done to _

_business. I want everyone to put one foot in front of the other and _

_keep that stance.Then place your palms out in front of you, arms out _

_stretched and push and pull the air around you. Back and forth"_

"You're kidding, right?" Zolo said with a disbelieving tone.

_"No. I'm very serious. This is a good wind excercise. It helps you _

_connect with the wind. This is exactly what they taught me at my _

_sorcery school"_

"You went to a school to learn sorcery?" Alphonse asked.

_"Yes. I trained there for ten years"_

"Wow! Then you must be a master at it" Kagome said in awe.

_"No, not really. I still have a few techniques I need to master"_

"What techniques are they?" Miroku asked.

_"The Elemental Dragons" Kari said in deep thought, "You need not _

_concern yourselves with that however, afterall you've just begun _

_your training. Now why don't we get started with the first wind _

_technique. You will be learning the Wind Ball"_

"Wind Ball?" Harry asked.

_"Yes. Don't worry, it's very simple, I promise. Now hold your hand_

_up in front of you, palm up and imagine a ball of air appearing in_

_your hand. Remember, concentration is key" As the narrator said_

_this, a ball appeared in her hand. It was clear, yet you could see_

_little strips of grey moving all around on the outside. "This...is a _

_Wind Ball. Now why don't you all try and make one of your own _

_and I'll walk around to see if you're doing it right"_

As Kari walked around, she noticed that only a few had managed to

create the Wind Ball. She had expected as much. Afterall, mastering

even the simplest technique was hard, starting out.

After a little more practicing and a few demonstrations from Kari, most

of the class was able to perform a successful Wind Ball.

_"Good, good. Excellent job everyone! It seems you're all starting to _

_get it! Now I want you all to line up in a straight line next to each _

_other" Kari said as the students all lined up. "Now, I'll show you _

_how to control the Wind Ball when throwing it at an enemy. _

_Observe"_

_Kari held out her hand to form a Wind Ball. She took hold of the _

_ball that was in her hand and then threw with all her might. The _

_Wind Ball zoomed through the air with incredible speed. Kari let it _

_fly quite a distance before yelling, "Stop!". The ball stopped and _

_floated in mid-air She then pulled her hand back as though holding _

_an imaginary rope and caught the ball as it soared back to her _

_hand._

"Whoa, how'd she do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Simple, she used her control of the wind to command it to her will"

Explained Kurama, knowing all to well of Kari's powers.

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled.

_"Okay, guys, now it's your turn. Just try your best and don't worry._

_If you fail the first time, try, try again. Good luck!" Kari said as she_

_let them start. Mostly, it went pretty well. A few times she had to _

_intervene since some of the students couldn't keep control of their_

_Wind Balls and would almost hit another student. _

By the end of class, almost everyone had mastered the technique. Only

a few still had a little trouble.

_"Excellent class! You did very well today. If any of you need some _

_extra help please feel free to talk to me over the weekend and I'll _

_help you get caught up. And don't feel bad, even I had a few _

_problems starting out. You all know the drill. Next class is _

_tomorrow, same place, unless it rains, then we'll be in the Great _

_Hall. Class dismissed, enjoy your supper" Kari said as the students_

_started to walk off._

"Well, I'd have to say it went pretty well, professor" Kurama said as he

stood next to Kari.

_"Yep, I'd have to agree. I can tell they're all trying their best. That's_

_good. I was worried people would get lazy or want to drop out, but_

_all of them stayed" Kari said with a gleaming smile._

"Come on Kurama! Let's go get some food!" Yusuke yelled as they

started to leave.

"Be with you in a second" Kurama responded. "So are you coming?"

_"I'll be there in a little bit. I just need to record the student's _

_progress for today" _

"Alright, but hurry up" Kurama replied as he started to run towards his

friends.

_Kari watched, waiting until Kurama was out of sight. "Good, I was_

_worried he wouldn't leave. Now to check out this strange power _

_that's emitting from the Forbidden Forest" Kari muttered to herself _

_as she headed for the outskirts of the forest. _

As Kari walked, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being

watched. Her nerves grew uneasy and she kept jumping at the sound

of every little noise.

_"I have to calm down. If I don't I'll never find out what it is that _

_I'm sensing" Kari muttered as she walked further. She finally came_

_upon the place where she had sensed the power. Silence. Nothing_

_at all was heard. "This is getting really creepy, it's way too quiet"_

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like the sound of silence, kid? I

find it quite relaxing" A voice said from behind.

Kari quickly turned around to find seven people standing behind her.

All of them wearing black robes with hoods that hid their faces.

_"Who are you?" Kari asked, a hint of fear in the tone of her voice._

"You should know who we are, Kari. And you should know why were

here. Don't pretend you don't know" One of the figures said as they all

pulled back their hoods.

_"Gasps It's you guys!"_

Sorry guys, another cliffhanger, you'll just have to wait and see who it is

in the next chapter. I think you guys can figure it out though, all you have

to do is just think about it. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll try

not to take so long with the next one.

Narrator: She's lying, it'll take her forever.

ChaseYoungluvr: Will not!

Narrator: Will too!

CYl: Will not!

Narrator: Will too!

CYl: Will not!

Narrator: Will-

Hiei: Will two please cut it out and ask them to review. You're giving me

a headache.

CYl: Oh fine. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if you were

expecting a really long chapter, but what can I say, school keeps me busy.

See ya guys soon.

Hiei: ChaseYoungluvr does not own any of the anime or HP characters

you have read about.

Narrator: She only owns me and Laurie Pine. Bye guys!


	12. Transformation!

Hello everybody! Hope you're all doing well! I can't believe this is already chapter twelve! I'll

be even happier once I make it to my twentieth chapter, though. Now, since it has been six

chapters since the last time I put up questions, I figured I would do it again and I hope to get a

lot more answers this time. Just a simple little quiz, that's all, on the anime and HP. They won't

be till the end of the chapter because I'm sure you all want to find out what happens and who

those hooded people are. Needless to say, they are Voldemort's henchmen, but come on, think

about it! There are SEVEN of them. If you haven't figured it out by now then I guess you'll

just have to read this chapter to find out.

Zolo: Why don't you just tell them who it is?

Narrator: Because I don't want to.

Luffy: Hahaha, you're so funny, Kari!

Narrator: Thank you, Luffy.

Nami: He's only saying that because he's an idiot.

Narrator: He is not!

Sanji: A lobster has more brains than him.

Narrator: How would you know, you only cook the lobster, you don't know of their

intelligence.

Sanji: It was a joke.

Narrator: I don't get it.

Luffy: Neither do I.

Usopp: Will you just start the story already!

Narrator: Oh, fine. Sighs Let's begin. Start the chapter!

Chapter 12: Transformation! The Demon's Spirit Unleashed!

Great Hall, Ravenclaw Table

"Hey, Kurama! Hello, anybody home?" Yusuke joked as he waved his hand in front of

Kurama's face. He stood next to Kurama and did not sit down since he knew sooner or

later he would have to return to the Gryffindor table.

"Huh? What did you say? I didn't quite catch that." Kurama replied , staring at the staff

table and at the empty seat which Kari usually occupied. Concern formed on his face.

"Look, I know you're worried about your sister, man, but just relax. I'm sure she's fine."

"It's not that simple, Yusuke. Besides, you know as well as I that Voldemort will not rest

until he has Kari in his clutches." Kurama said, his mind more troubled than before.

"I can understand your concern," Kakashi said as he sat in his chair, looking at the food, yet

not eating it, "but you need to understand that Kari can take care of herself. You can not

always care for her, you need to let her grow. She is no longer the little child you once knew."

"The masked man makes a good point." Yusuke replied.

"Masked man?" Kakashi muttered to himself in question.

(Because he wears that thing over most of his face)

"Besides, if she doesn't show up soon, you can always go check her room to see if she

went to sleep."

"I suppose."

"Kurama, if it makes you feel any better, Inuyasha has a very keen sense of smell.

If Kari's scent were to disappear I'm sure he'd track her down if anything serious

happened." Kagome added, hoping that it would comfort Kurama.

"See, she'll be fine. Now why don't you eat something. Afterall, you won't be able to

do much on an empty stomach." Yusuke said as he left for the Gryffindor table.

Kurama nodded as he took his fork and started to eat some of the untouched food

on his plate.

Outside the entrance of the Forbidden Forest

_"Who are you?" Kari asked, a hint of fear in the tone of her voice._

"You should know who we are, Kari. And you should know why were here. Don't

pretend you don't know" One of the figures said as they all pulled back their hoods.

_"Gasps It's you guys!"_

There stood the seven homunculi; Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and

Greed. All of them had smirks on their faces.

_"But, but-I thought Edward and Alphonse had gotten rid of all of you guys."_

"He did, but-"

"Lust! Don't tell her anything! If she finds out now, Voldemort's plan may not work!"

Envy interrupted.

_"So, that's it is it? You're here on Voldemort's orders?" Kari said, becoming a_

_little braver._

"Yes, and we were given special orders to retrieve you." Pride said roughly. "Now why don't

you make this easy on yourself and surrender. There are seven of us and only one of you.

How can you possibly defeat us?"

_"Like this! Fire Ball!" Kari yelled as she jumped in the air. A ball of fire forming in her _

_hands like with the wind ball. She sent the ball at all seven of the homunculi. _

_Unfortunately, they all dodged the attack._

"That's it? A little ball of fire? Hah! Maybe your not as powerful as we all thought!" Envy

mocked.

Kari, however, had a grin on her face and in a swift move brought her hand back, as though

pulling on an imaginary string. This caused the fire ball to revert back to its targets and hit Envy

on the back.

_"You were saying?" Kari said, grinning mischieviously._

"Lucky shot!" Envy grunted as he stood up. He then charged toward the narrator. Bringing up

his foot for a swift kick.

_"Barrier-shield!" Kari yelled as she conjured the same shield from the Hogwarts Express. _

_It glowed with a bright color of light purple and forced back Envy. "Still don't think I'm _

_a match for you guys?"_

"Greed! Try to break her shield!" Envy yelled.

"It'd be my pleasure." Greed grinned as he transformed his body into a sort of gray armor.

_"You may be the ultimate shield, but my shield's tough too! It's practically unbreakable" _

_Kari gloated._

"We'll just see about that, kid." Greed said as he charged toward the barrier. He then punched

it as hard as he could and jumped back.

For a few minutes nothing happened and then, Kari's shield started to crack and it burst into

a million pieces. The pieces soon dissolved, leaving the narrator defenseless and open for an

attack.

_"My-My shield! B-But how?!" Kari stuttered in amazement and shock._

"Guess your shield wasn't as tough as you thought it was!" Greed said, he then charged toward

the narrator and, before she could react, punched her right in the stomach. This sent her flying

in the air and landing with a big thud on the ground.

"Now, will you reconsider and join us, Kari?" Pride asked once again.

_"N-No way!" Kari said weakly as she slowly got to her feet. Blood was now dripping _

_from her mouth down to her chin. The force of impact doing some serious damage on _

_her insides. She then closed her eyes and concentrated on the power she used to heal, _

_not only others, but herself. A light blue aura soon glowed around her body and the _

_blood disappeared. Her stomach, no longer in pain, and was ready to fight once more._

"What the hell? She shouldn't be able to even stand! What did you do?!" Greed barked as he

stared in amazement of her unhurt body.

_"Simple, I used a healing charm to heal myself" _

"This isn't good! She can heal herself!" Wrath shouted in a panic.

"Don't worry, Wrath. I'll take care of her." Sloth said solemnly.

"And how exactly...do you plan on doing that?" Greed asked in a smart aleck tone.

"Watch." Sloth said as she transformed into liquid, becoming a puddle on the ground and no

longer in sight.

Kari kept her eyes peeled trying to spot Sloth before she could do whatever she was scheming. Something, however made her look down at her feet as she felt a cold, wet substance on her

knees. When she looked down she saw that water was covering her legs and was spreading

quickly up to the rest of her body. Before long, the water covered her entirely and leaving the

narrator unable to breath.

"I get it now." Lust said in realization, "Sloth plans to block Kari's breathing. In doing so, Kari

will black out, leaving her easy to take back to Voldemort."

"Nice thinking, Sloth!" Envy said as he grinned triumphantly.

"Yes, but will she be able to hold her?" Pride asked.

"Of course. Mom can handle it!" Wrath said with childish glee.

"How many times do I have to tell you, she's not your mother, you little brat!" Envy yelled.

"She is too!"

The arguement between Envy and Wrath continued for a while until Lust finally decided to

break it up.

"Knock it off you two! But, Pride does make a good point. Sloth may not be able to hold her

for long. We'll just have to see how this turns out." Lust said as she crossed her arms over

her chest. Waiting to see who would last longer.

During that time, Kari constantly was punching at the water prism Sloth had made herself

into, trying desperately to escape. She even tried to use her control over water to tear Sloth

off, but for some reason, it didn't work!

_**I have to figure out some way to get her off of me! My visions already getting blurry. **_

_**Please, someone, anyone, help me! **Kari thought to herself as she continued her struggle._

"Kari!" A familiar voice yelled.

Kari focused her sight on the point where the voice had come from. When she saw who it was

she opened her mouth to gasp. Unfortunately, this caused water to enter through her mouth,

making it even harder to breath. There, a few feet away stood Kurama and Inuyasha.

"Kari!" Kurama yelled as he ran towards his sister.

Unfortunately, Kurama didn't notice the other homunculi and was easy to catch off guard.

Lust took this advantage and shot her expanding fingernails at him. Kurama saw the fingernails

coming at him from the corner of his eye and barely dodged them, but got pierced in the

shoulder and leg.

"So, this girl means something to you?" Lust asked inquisitively as she retracted her nails,

getting ready for a second attack.

"That is none of your concern. Now let her go!" Kurama said as he struggled to his feet.

"Kurama! You okay?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to the injured boy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Listen, Inuyasha, we have to get Kari out of there." Kurama said seriously as

he pointed towards the place where Sloth had her imprisoned. "Please, I need your help. I can't

defeat them alone."

"Relax, I'd help you even if you didn't ask. Question is, do you think _you _can fight."

"Yes, this is nothing, but a minor wound."

"Good, now lets take these creeps down!" Inuyasha said as he took out Tetsusaiga, holding it

in position, readying to attack.

"I wonder if this is that smartass, Naraku was telling us about."

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha barked as he glared menacingly at Envy.

"You're name, it's Inuyasha isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what of it? Just answer me this! Are you in an allegiance with Naraku?"

"Hah! I wouldn't exactly call it an allegiance, more like we're forced to work with that bastard.

But, with all the stuff he's said, I'd figured you'd be a lot tougher looking!" Envy said as he

charged at Inuyasha, kicking Tetsusaiga out of his hands. Inuyasha tried to grab it, but Pride got

a hold of it first.

"Let's see how the mighty Inuyasha fights without his precious sword." Pride said in a low

voice filled with amusement.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Pride. Envy, however, ran in front of Inuyasha

and brought up his foot swiftly with a kick that sent Inuyasha flying in the air and landing very

hard on the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kurama yelled as he watched. "Guess I better do my share of the fighting."

Kurama walked over to Envy calmly. He grabbed a rose from his hair, in the process.

"What are you going to do with that? Throw petals at me?"

"Actually, I was going to use it like this." Kurama said as he pulled on the stem of the rose.

When he did this, the stem expanded into a thorny whip. "I call this my rose whip."

"Not very impressive. So what? You control flowers? Big deal. I'll still kick your ass, flower

boy!" Envy said as he ran towards Kurama. He lifted his foot to attack, but Kurama was ready.

He jumped out of Envy's range and wrapped his rose whip around the leg that Envy was going

to use to attack with.

"Damn! You're better than I thought!" Envy grumbled as he struggled to free his leg from

Kurama's rose whip, but it was too late. Kurama had already gotten a hold of his leg and

there was no escape. (Especially, since Kurama's rose whip is harder than steel.) Kurama

then lashed his whip out and sent Envy crashing into the ground.

"One down, six to go. You alright Inuyasha?" Kurama yelled back as he checked on his

comrade.

"Yeah, I can't believe he sent me flying like that!" Inuyasha grumbled as he walked up to

Kurama.

"Well done, gentlemen. You have defeated one of us, but I'm afraid your friend is running out

of time." Pride said as he held Tetsusaiga in one hand and indicated to the imprisoned narrator

with the other.

They saw that Kari was trying her best to stay concious. Her eyes slowly closing and then

reopening. Her chest indicated that her breathes were becoming more shallow by the second.

"Kari!" Kurama yelled.

"Do you really think you'll be able to defeat us all?"

"Shut up! It's smug bastards like you that really piss me off! Always think you're better than

everyone else. Well, guess what, I don't need Tetsusaiga to kick your sorry behinds!"

"Really? Then why don't you try taking me on. Lust! Wrath! Gluttony! Greed! Take care

of the other one." Pride commanded as he held Tetsusaiga in a fighting pose.

"Right!" Lust, Wrath, and Greed said in unison.

"Do I get to eat him, afterwards?" Gluttony asked, his mouth drooling.

"Yes, of course, Gluttony. We have no use for him."

"Oh goody" Gluttony said gleefully as he charged toward Kurama, his mouth open and ready

to engulf his next meal.

Kurama once again, brought forth his rose whip and lashed it at Gluttony. Unfortunately,

Kurama hadn't forseen the fact that Gluttony could engulf anything. Gluttony grabbed the

whip with his teeth and started to slurp it up like it was spaghetti. He soon engulfed the

entire thing and burped with pleasure, licking his fingers of remains.

"I don't believe this! How did he do that?" Kurama questioned, shocked to see that

someone had actually eaten his weapon!

"Gluttony has the power to devour anything. Even human beings." Lust answered.

"Human being?! So, then. You're not human?" Kurama asked, curious as to why anyone

would want to eat human beings.

"No, we are homunculi."

"Homunculi? I've never heard of such a thing. What is that?"

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard about our kind before. Very few have. A homunculus

is an artificial human." Greed answered this time. "We were each created by an alchemist.

We are the result of what happens when you try to bring a person back to life."

"Brought back to life? Tell me, was one of you created by the Elric brothers?" Kurama asked,

starting to understand the situation a little better.

"Yes. Sloth. The one that has imprisoned your friend." Lust answered.

"So, then, the thing that has covered my sister is a homunculus as well."

"Sister? You're that girl's brother?" Lust asked, surprised that they were related.

"Yes, and I will stop at nothing to protect her."

"How sweet. Well, Pride, should we go ahead and destroy him? I mean he is related to

the girl." Greed asked.

"Yes. Voldemort specifically said that he only wanted the girl. Might as well get the boy

out of the way so that he can't come back, seeking revenge."

"You heard him, kid. Too bad. Personally, I like you. You got spunk, but we've got to follow

orders. So say good-bye!" Greed said as all four homunculi charged towards Kurama. Ready

to take him down. But Kurama had an ace in his sleeve. Or should I say, hair. He pulled out

yet another rose and transformed it into a whip. He then started to spin the whip over his

head.

"Thorn Wheel!" He shouted as the attack hit all four homunculi at the same time, forcing

them to hit the ground, hard. They didn't stay down long, though. Before long, they were

back on their feet, ready to fight once again.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that!" Wrath said.

"Our bodies are different from regular humans. We heal quicker and were practically

invincible. The only real way to defeat us is with alchemy." Lust explained as she shot

her fingernails at Kurama.

Kurama tried to dodge them, but with his earilier wounds his actions were slowed and thus

Lust was able to hit Kurama, once again. Hitting his other leg and arm and sinking three

punctures into his chest. When she retracted the fingernails, Kurama fell to the ground, blood

gushing out of the new wounds. His body shaking from the struggle of trying to get up.

"Kurama!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned his attention from Pride.

"Big mistake!" Pride yelled as he charged towards Inuyasha. He struck Inuyasha with his own

sword! Inuyasha, however, took hold of the blade and was able to stop the attack. He snatched

the sword from Pride's hands and it transformed in his hands.

"I'm afraid you're the one who made the mistake. Tetsusaiga will only work for its true master. Otherwise, the sword won't hurt another being. Now die! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he

swung the blade, causing a huge, white stream of power to explode and hit Pride full blast.

When the smoke cleared, Pride could be seen laying on the ground unconcious.

"Kurama!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the boy's body. He kneeled down to check to

make sure he was still breathing. When he looked into his face he saw that Kurama eyes were

open, yet he was too weak to move.

"Inuyasha...please...save Kari" Kurama said weakly before he passed out.

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'll take care of this." Inuyasha said as he stood up to face the four

homunculi. "You guys are going to wish you had never messed with me!"

"Come on, do you really think you can take on all of us?" Greed asked arrogantly.

"Of course, I can! I don't care if you aren't human. No homunculi or human will ever be able

to defeat me!" Inuyasha replied as he charged towards his opponents.

Lust shot her fingernails at him, but Inuyasha already had seen it so many times and was easily

able to dodge it. He jumped up on top of one of her expanded fingernails and ran on top of it and

when he got close enough he jumped up and swung his sword forward.

"Wind Scar!"

The blast of bright, white light once again exploded from Tetsusaiga. The attack was right on

top of Lust, but she was able dodge it with a mere graze of the power forcing her back. She

lay on the ground for only a mere second before returning to her feet once again.

"Nice try, but I'm not as foolish and overconfident as Pride was."

"I'll take it from here, Lust." Greed said as he walked a few inches toward Inuyasha,

"Afterall, I want to have a little fun with our opponent here."

At that moment however, none of the homunculi noticed that someone new had come to fight.

A blue light appeared a few feet behind and caused the ground to shake with an unbelieveable

force. The ground then came up, as though it had turned to liquid and surrounded Greed. It

then encased him, leaving him motionless.

"What the hell? What is this?" Greed grunted as he struggled to free himself.

"Well, well. Never thought I'd have to see you guys again." A voice said from behind.

Everybody turned around to see the Elric brothers. They were ready for a battle! Ed prepared

himself by transmuting his arm into a sword and Al started to draw another transmutation circle

on the ground.

"So, it's the Full Metal pipsqueak. And he's brought a little friend to help him." Greed smirked

as he once again transformed his body into the a gray armor and broke the ground which had

encased him. (He doesn't recognize Al because he never saw him as a human.)

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK! YOU ARMORED FREAK! " Ed yelled in response as he

started to charge towards Greed, slashing his sword in a fury.

"Brother! Stop! You can't just go charging in like that!"

Ed, not hearing Al's comment, continued to slash at Greed. His fury fogging his mind of

thought or strategy and thus getting him pummeled by Greed's powerful, armored fist. Ed

quickly flipped while in the air and landed on his feet. He stood for a second, catching his

breath and then charged toward Greed for a second time. Ed was able to dodge all the

blows and transmuted Greed's body into another substance, making it easy to slash him

on his chest and forced him back. Greed just healed and returned to his feet unharmed

and ready for battle once more.

"Sorry kid, that ain't going to work this time." Greed said as he caught Ed off guard and

punched him several times in the stomach. Forcing him to go flying straight to the ground.

"Brother!" Al said as he tried to rush over to Ed, but was blocked by Wrath. Wrath kicked

Al with tremendous strength, causing him to fall to stand in shock from the impact, and then

punched him in the back to make sure he was down.

Al, not being use to having flesh while in a fight, forgot how much it truely hurt when someone

punched or kicked him. The pain of being beat up was so new to him and he didn't stand for a

few minutes as he tried to catch his breath. Too bad Wrath wasn't going to let up. At the first

sign of Al moving to get up, he started to stomp on his back. Repeatedly he did this, until Al fell

back to the ground, wincing in pain.

"Al!" Ed yelled as he tried to sit up, but Greed just stepped on his stomach, preventing him

from getting up.

"So that's the Full Metal's kid brother? Interesting. So he was able to restore him to flesh and

blood." Lust observed as she shot her fingernails at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly pulled the

Tetsusaiga's blade in front of him to block the attack.

"You should really pay attention to your own battles!" Inuyasha said as he jumped in the air

and slashed Tetsusaiga at Lust. It made contact and sliced Lust in diagonal halves. "Ha! That'll

teach you to mess with me!"

During the time when Inuyasha turned his back on Lust, however, she was able to reform

herself. She then expanded her fingernails to hit Inuyasha right in the back.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Both Ed and Al screamed as the fingernails came close to impact.

The brothers were too later though. As Inuyasha turned around to see the fingernails made

impact with his chest and arms. Blood splashed out of the his body as he fell to the ground.

"D-Damn!" Inuyasha grunted as he layed on the ground, trying to move his body. Lust,

however, would not remove her nails and made it hard for Inuyasha to move. If anything,

she dug them deeper into his skin, making him scream in agony.

"Guess you shouldn't have gotten so cockey." Lust said as she smiled at his screams of pain.

All four of the heroes were down. No one was coming this time to save them. Kurama layed on

the ground, still in an unconcious state. (Gluttony tried to eat him, but Kurama's demonic power

forced him back.) The two brother were on the ground, wincing in pain. And Inuyasha, whose

vision was getting somewhat blurry from losing so much blood, could not even move.

Meanwhile, Kari had been weakly observing all of this. She looked at all of her friends as they

lay on the ground, unable to move. She was both angered and distraught. She tried one last effort

to free herself, but it was no use. Sloth had overpowered her and there was nothing she could do.

Slowly, her eyes closed and everything became dark. Then, a power she had not even realized,

layed dormant inside of her. She grabbed onto this power and soon it coursed through her body.

A light soon surrounded the narrator and shinned all through out the water prism that Sloth had

made herself into. The light soon transformed Kari's body. Her hair became a shimmering silver

color and her eyes lit up with the color of yellow like a cat's eye. Her human ears disappeared

and soon they were replaced by fox ears which appeared on top of her head. Her nails grew into

claws and her clothes transformed into a short sleeved, blood red kimono with pink flower

patterns. The skirt part draped down to her bare ankles. She wore no shoes on her feet, yet she

didn't need to since they were strongly built.

The fox demon Shikara Kurama had been unleashed!

When she was done transforming, Shikara unleashed an enormous amount of blue energy that

was able to tear apart Sloth's water prism. Sloth rematerialized herself back into her original

form and tried once again to cover Shikara with her liquidated body. Shikara, however, just

repelled it back at her. Sloth, then, turned her arms into whips of water and lashed them at her opponent. The whips, as Shikara could see, were not harmless. They may have been made of

water, but they were built up with so much pressure that when it smacked on the ground it left

a small crater. (Wow! That's pretty powerful for water, huh?)

The whips kept lashing and beating into the ground, but no matter how hard Sloth tried she just

couldn't keep up with Shikara's new speed. Everytime when Shikara moved, she turned into a

blur and would reappear in another position away from the attack. This kept up for several

minutes before Shikara started to get bored and decided to take down her opponent once and

for all!

"W-What are you?" Sloth stuttered as Shikara appeared right in front of her.

_"A being who surpasses you in everyway." Shikara replied, her voice now a faint _

_whisper, surrounded in a menacing tone. It was a voice that longed for the sight_

_of bloodlust and death..._

BLOOSH!

An explosion of fire appeared instantly and the land where Sloth and Shikara had stood was

now a burnt, dead land. Only Shikara's figure could be seen, her hand in front of her. Left up

after destroying her oppenent. Smoke rose and everything had been incenerated.

The remaining homunculi stared at this being, in shock and fear. Wondering how any being

could be so strong. How this same person, who a few minutes ago, couldn't even break out

of Sloth's imprisonment of water, was the same being that they were ordered to capture. Yet,

there was Sloth's body, reformed and unmoving. And there her opponent stood, unharmed

and unfazed.

"You killed mommy, I'll kill you!" Wrath yelled with a childish shriek as he ran towards Shikara.

Ready to pulverize her. Before Wrath could do anything however, Lust expanded her fingernails

right in front of him, stopping him from getting any closer to the demon.

"Wrath! Stop this now! Did you not see what she did? If you try to fight her now, it will only end

in failure." Lust said, keeping her fingernails in their place in case the child ignored her warning.

"Greed! Gluttony! We'll be leaving now!"

"Lust?" Gluttony asked as he looked at her in concern.

"Aw, come on! We aren't even going to fight her! Where's the fun in that? Besides, we should

at least attempt to fight her, otherwise Voldemort-"

"Voldemort will have to wait! We can't fight her in this position. Her powers at its peak, we

have no chance in defeating her at this rate. So lets take the others and get out of here while

we have the chance." Lust commanded as she picked up Envy's body. The others did the

same as they picked up the others.

_"Wise choice. I would've taken no mercy on you." Shikara said in the same menacing _

_tone. "Tell your leader to give up this foolish plan of his, it'll only end in regret."_

Shikara then turned away as Lust led the others towards the Forbidden Forest and out of

sight. She walked slowly over to Kurama, seeing the wounds that had been inflicted on him.

Staring at his lifeless form, she kneeled down to check his pulse and breathing. She turned

to take a glance at the others. She then looked down to see her own body light up with the

same bright, white light as before and slowly she transformed back into the human form she

had taken. Her powers almost all used up and feeling weak, she fell to the ground to lay on

the lush, green grass beside her brother.

_"I am sorry...you had to go through with that...Yoko. I will try...to be...more careful._

_Please...don't leave...me..."_

And with that, Kari passed out. The five heroes' bodies now lay in wait, on the evening of

the sunset. In hopes of someone coming along and nursing them back to health.

Yep, that's the end! Hey, don't complain, I gave a lot longer chapter than last time, so be grateful.

Anyway, so now you've gotten to see Kari's demon form, kinda chills the bones doesn't it. Well,

one thing you have to remember is Kari is very powerful! Don't mess with her when she's in her

demon form or else! The fox ears are a dead giveaway, but in case your wondering she's a fox

demon like her brother. Yes, Kurama is a fox demon in case some of you guys have never seen

or read Yu Yu Hakusho. By the way, he controls plants. Any kind of plant he can turn into a

weapon. Pretty cool, eh? Anyway, thanks again to all readers and reviewers. You're so awesome!

I'm glad that my story has been able to entertain you guys for so long! But I'm rambling, so lets get

to the questions, shall we?

Remember, you don't have to answer these, it's merely by choice and plus, I want to see how

smart you guys are as manga, anime, and HP fans. Just send me the answer in your review or

send a private message if you prefer. Either ways fine. So here they are...

1.) In Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, who created the

Chamber and what is the creature that lies dormant inside?

2.) In FMA, what is Edward's and Alphonse's parents' names?

(Just their First names will do.)

3.) In Inuyasha, what was the creatures name that pulled Kagome

into the well and thus transported her to Fuedal Era Japan?

4.) In Naruto, what are the names of the proctors for the first test,

second test, and preliminary finals of the Chunin Exams? And which

test did Orochimaru first appear? (Again, just first names are fine.)

5.) In One Piece, what are the names of Zolo's two friend, whom we

meet before their ship ports in the Baratte? (If I spelled that wrong, it's

ship where they meet Sanji. The resteraunt in the sea.)

And finally...

6.) In Yu Yu Hakusho, what are the names of the Four Beast of

Maze Castle?

Like I said, this is just for fun. Don't worry if you get it wrong. It's just a little quiz.

The next one will be on the 18th chapter! If you guys want you can send me some questions

you would like me to put up on that chapter. I'd be more than glad to do it. In fact, if you

want you can just send me a question just to see if you can stump me or not. I always love

a good challenge! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to make it as exciting as

I could.

Oh! And by the way, if there's anyone wondering, I changed the rating because, well,

some of these guys have some really dirty mouths on the shows. Sometimes. Anyway,

just as a precaution. It's not really a big issue, just thought I'd let you know.

One last message, then I promise you can go. I will be taking this story out of the Full Metal

Alchemist category and put it in the Anime Crossovers category. That's in the Miscellanious

Section, in case you didn't know. Hope this doesn't cause too much difficulty. Until next time,

guys! Bye for now!


	13. The Devil's Kiss

A little holiday song for all the readers and reviewers! Enjoy!

Harry: Deck the halls with gasoline.

Luffy&Yusuke: Fa lala la la lala la la

Edward: Light a match and watch it burn.

Luffy&Yusuke: Fa lala la la lala la la

Inuyasha: Watch the school burn down to ashes.

Luffy&Yusuke: Fa lala la la lala la la

Naruto: Aren't you glad you played matches.

Luffy&Yusuke: Fa lala la la lala la la

Hahahaha. Sorry it's a little late. Happy Holidays!

Ch.13: The Devil's Kiss: A Night to Forget

Riddle House

(I think you guys pretty much get the idea of the scenery so lets just skip to the

dialogue, shall we?)

Kari: You couldn't convince the audience to return, could you?

ChaseYoungluvr: No, but lets just forget about that and move on to the scene...

All seven homunculi are with the rest of the seated hooded figures at the big

table. Voldemort is seated in his seat, looking concerned.

"Are you sure...that's what happened?" Voldemort said, trying to hide his

frightened tone.

"Yes. I witnessed it with my own eyes. She transformed...her power was unlike

anything I'd ever experienced!" Lust said shakenly.

"Hmm...well, in any case, if we just stick to the plan, I'm sure it'll work out.

Besides, there is one thing we should keep in mind."

"And what exactly is that?" Kagura questioned.

"If she waited until she was about to lose conciusness to transform, she must not

be able to control her transformations. Otherwise, she would have done it while

fighting Naraku."

"You make a good point, but how was it that she was able to transform this time?"

Naraku responded to Voldemorts theory

All was silent while Voldemort thought deeply about the information Lust and the

other homunculi had given him. An answer finally struck him as he lifted his head

and grinned maniacally.

"Emotion. That's the answer!"

"Huh?" Everybody around the table muttered.

"Lust! You said her brother and several other students from the school were

there right?"

"Yes."

"Of course. It all makes sense."

"Good. Mind illustrating your point to the rest of us then." Naraku asked with a

hint of impatience in his tone.

"Kari can only transform when she is feeling extreme emotions. For example, in

her fight against the homunculi she felt anger and concern. Imagine it, seeing her

brother and friends pulverized and possibly coming close to death, it would drive

her into using a force that she rarely uses. The question is why does she hold

back that power?" Voldemort thought with his head resting in his hand, his face

in a slight daydream gaze with the gears in his mind running rapidly. "This girl is

certainly interesting. It's going to be so much fun once I have her in my grasp.

Heh heh. You are all excused for the time being, except for you, Naraku."

Everyone left the room through a wooden door, leaving only two people in the

silent, dimly lit room.

After a few minutes, Voldemort speaks, breaking the silence between him and

the other occupant of the room.

"I have another job for you"

"So soon? What is it?" Naraku asked with interest.

"I need you to pay our little Kari another visit and make sure to give her this..."

Voldemort said as he took something small from a container in front of him and

placed it in the palm of the man's hand. "Make sure she ingests it and this memory

potion."

"Interesting...what are you scheming?"

"That, you will have to find out for yourself. It isn't really of any importance, I just

want to have a little fun. Heh heh. Besides, I know of your interest in the girl. I

figured this would please you."

"Yes, very." Naraku agreed with a malicious grin as he was about to leave.

"Naraku!"

Naraku turned around to catch something Voldemort has tossed to him.

"Use that Veriteserum and ask her a few questions. She'll have to give you the

true answer since it's a very powerful truth serum."

"Of course. Now I shall take my leave." And with that, Naraku was gone. On

his way to the unsuspecting school.

Hospital Wing

Five bodies lie asleep under the white blankets of the beds within. All indication of

a battle has disappeared from four of the patients. The fifth, our narrator of the

story, still has all the wounds she gained from fighting, yet she sleeps.

Her mind, however is restless and troubled. Her body tossing and turning from

dreams that haunt her thoughts and are vivid fears of reality brought forth to play

in the mind's eye.

Within her nightmares she can see only darkness and yet, she knows something is

there. Waiting...waiting for just the right time...

Kari can no longer stand these thoughts. She is able to finally open her eyes

and sits up quickly. Her sweating face looks all around as she breathes rapidly.

Slowly, her heartbeat calms and she lays back to rest. As she takes one last

glance around the room she takes in the visions of the four lumps that lay in

comfort under the clean blankets.

Kari averts her eyes away to the ceiling for a few minutes. Trying to listen for

any sound. After a few more minutes she is convinced that there is no one around

and none had awokened in the middle of the night, she pushed away the blankets

and slowly sat up in the bed. She stares down at her body to find she is wearing a

long, white nightgown, a look of utter disgust reveals itself on her face.

_**Ugh! I hate nightgowns! **Kari thought to herself in disdain,_ **_Guess it'll have _**

_**to do since I don't know where my clothes are.**_

She then got up from the bed, her legs weak from not being used for almost a

week, almost collapsed a few times from the sudden strain. (It's Saturday!)

Once her legs had strengthen, she walked barefooted to the window and opened

it, welcoming the cool night breeze that came in abruptly. Her eyes stared out to

the endless, starry night sky. Catching her vision is the full moon above with its

mysterious and wonderous glow of radiance that lights up the night.

Slowly and quietly, she pulls her body onto the window and looks down to the dark

filled land with its gentle trees swaying calmly in the wind that fills the air with a

fragrance of fresh, sweet pine needles.

As the young girl stood, looking out, she blew a faint whistle through her lips and

waited in silence. As she stared out she saw a small object heading towards her

and smiled. The object zoomed up to the window in a white blur and stopped

abruptly when it came up next to the window.

_"Good to see you again, Culumus." Kari replied as she stared joyfully at the_

_white, fluffy cloud._

Culumus floated around in circles to show his excitement at seeing his beloved

companion once more.

_The girl giggled lightly as she watched him and then got closer so she could_

_say, "Listen Culumus, I need you to fly me to the ground. I used up all my _

_power trying to defeat these bad guys and I can't walk through the school_

_since I'll get caught. So, will you help me?" She whispered her plea as the _

_cloud listened. As a response to the question, Culumus did a sort of backflip_

_in midair. Kari knew all to well that he meant this as a form of saying 'yes'._

Without hesitation, Kari jumped onto the cloud and he took off slowly, not wanting

his precious "cargo" to fall off. Drifting slowly, he soon landed on the green grass

and allowed the girl to get off. Not making a single movement so as to give her

safety and comfort.

_"Thanks Culumus, I really appreciate this." Kari said as she turned around_

_to leave, but didn't get very far when she felt a nudge on her back. Kari _

_looked over her shoulder to see Culumus and turned her whole body around_

_and kneeled in front of him. She put her hand gently on top of him, feeling _

_his concern. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I just need some time to myself at_

_the moment...to think things through."_

The cloud didn't seem completely convinced, but understood. He then floated up

slowly and gained speed as he sped through the night. Kari smiled as she watched

him leave. She then turned once again and walked away from the school, heading

towards the vacant Quidditch Pitch. As she walked, she noticed her body shake.

It was not from the cool night air, but nervousness.

_**Without my powers...I feel so vulnerable. **Kari thought to herself as she _

_strolled through the grass. **And what's worse, I can't get that battle out of **_

_**my mind! If I hadn't transformed when I did...the others might've...No! I**_

_**must not think about that! But still...**_

Lost in her thoughts, Kari didn't notice that at that time a pair of eyes were

following her every movement from the shadows...

_"Sometimes, I wonder...if I'll ever be able to control my transformations. I_

_have to! It's the only way I'll be ready! The only way I'll be able to defeat-_

_sniff What's that smell?"_

Kari stopped in her tracks, her nose twitching and she turned to see a purplish

haze looming ominously behind her!

_"Is that...? It is! Poisonous miasma! Oh no! I have to get away!" Kari yelled_

_as she tried to run, but found that she couldn't move! Something had grabbed_

_onto her and wasn't going to let go! Try as she might, however, she couldn't_

_get free! The miasma slinking itself all over her body and entered her mouth_

_and nose._

It was becoming too much! The poison was making her weaker! She couldn't get

away! Her breath becoming shallow and her vision blurry...she passed out.

Hospital Wing

A scream is heard in the room as all four patients awaken in their beds. A few of

the teachers dash in, worried and confused to the horrifying sound escaping from

the healer's mouth.

"Madame Pomfrey, calm down! What is the matter?" McGonagall replied, her

tone serious and frantic.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know...I don't know how it happened!" She

blathered, not making any sense to the other occupants in the room.

"Please, try to calm down. We can't understand what you're saying." Professor

Victoria soothed.

"Kari...she's not in her bed. I have no idea where she went."

"What?!" Kurama yelled as he struggled to get out of bed, but was forced down

by one of the teachers.

"Mr. Kurama, please settle down! I'm sure your sister is fine!"

"He's not going to settle down no matter what you tell him." Inuyasha spoke up,

"The best thing you can do is send out a search party. Otherwise, he'll try to

leave and find her by himself."

"Very well, but Mr. Kurama, you must remain here. We'll send out some teachers

to find her in the meantime."

"Alright." Kurama grumbled unhappily as he got back under the covers.

"Teachers, search the grounds! Do not rest until you find her!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The teachers responded as they left to look with McGonagall right

behind them. The door closed leaving only the four patients alone. Or so they

thought until Inuyasha said something most peculiar.

"You can come out. I know you're there." Inuyasha said as the others looked at

him in confusion and startlement.

A few seconds later, they got their answer when three teenagers appeared in the

middle of the room.

"How'd you know we were here?" One of the boys asked.

"I could smell you guys the moment you came in."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. It's good to see you again." Kurama welcomed.

"Good to see you as well, Kurama. How're you holding up?"

"I've been better...say, how did you guys get here undetected anyway?"

"We used my father's invisibility cloak." Harry answered as he held the clear

cloth in his hands. "And we heard everything. Kurama, let us look for Kari."

"No. Let the teachers handle this."

"But they don't know where to look!"

"And you do?"

"Yes, because we have this!" Harry declared as he pulled out something.

"A piece of paper?" Inuyasha asked, "What the hell?! How is that going to

help find Kari?"

"Just watch." Harry said as he brought out his wand and tapped it on the paper.

And drew out to look like a map.

"The Marauder's Map?" Ed read questionly.

"How did you do that?" Al asked with intrigue.

"Magic. This map show everything and everyone within the grounds."

"Amazing! Do you see Kari on there?"

"Just a minute, I'm looking...found her!"

"Where is she?" Kurama asked anxiously.

"I'll tell you, if you let us find her." Harry proposed.

"Yes, but only if you're careful."

"Of course. We're always careful."

"Alright. Now, please, tell me where she is."

"She's in...The Forbidden Forest!"

A shocked silence swept the room. No one could believe what they just heard.

"And...that's not all." Harry continued, his voice shaky and deathly serious.

"What is it?" Kurama asked with concern.

"..."

"Come on! Spit it out!" Inuyasha demanded impatiently.

"There's someone with her."

"A teacher?" Kurama asked hopefully, but knew in his heart was wrong.

"The name next to her's says...Naraku."

Forbidden Forest

_**Ugh! My head...it hurts so badly. Uh, what's going on? Why can's I move**_

_**my body...? Are those footsteps...? Who's there?**_

Kari slowly opened her eyes to see the sky up above. She tried to move her arms

and legs, but the effort proved futile. She glanced down to see that they had been

bolted to the ground by some sort of material that was soft, yet unbreakable.

"Ah, I see you've awaken." A male's voice said in the dark.

_"Who's...there? Who are...you?"_

"Oh, forgive me. Perhaps I should start a fire." The voice said as he walked a little

closer. Quickly, a fire was built and the flames revealed his face. "Hello Kari, it's

been a while."

_"Na-Naraku!" Kari gasped, a tone of surprise and fear visible._

"Heh heh. What's the matter Kari? You're not afraid of me are you?" Naraku

asked softly as he took his hand and stroked it slowly over her cheek." You have

nothing to fear...at the moment. I do not wish to take your life. And Voldemort

hasn't asked for your capture this time."

_"So...why are...you here?"_

"Heh heh. Good question. Wish I could give you the answer."

_"Ugh! I won't let you...get away...with whatever you're...scheming."_

"Kari, can't you just admit when you're defeated. It's useless to struggle.

Besides..." Naraku leans in closer to be near Kari's ear. "I can't let you get

away, yet. I want to have my fun before I go."

_"Fun...?"_

"Yes. Why don't you answer a few questions while I make the preperations."

Naraku said as he got up and started making some sort of concoction.

_"Preperations?"_

"Lust tells me that during your fight, you transformed...is this true?"

_"...Yes." Kari answered. She couldn't explain it, but there seemed to be _

_something inside her, forcing her to answer truthfully. Something that _

_wouldn't let her deny the questions she was asked. (Veritiserum, very _

_powerful stuff. Poor Kari.)_

"Interesting. Are you a full-blooded demon or half?"

_"Full-blooded. My parents...were both...pure blood fox demons, like _

_my brother."_

_**Why can't I stop myself?! I must resist! I must! I can't let him know!**_

"A kitsune? I never would've imagined. Tell me, was what they saw only your

demon form or you true form?"

_"...My demon form. I do not remember how...to transform...into my true_

_form, let alone...my demon form. Since...I've become...so accustom to...this _

_human form"_

"Hmm. I'm surprised, I guess the truth serum really does work."

_"Truth serum?! So that's why...I can't believe it!" Kari bellowed as her _

_eyes filled with tears. "Nobody was suppose to know! Especially, not _

_you...!"_

"Ah, it's done!" Naraku muttered as he filled a glass with a strange substance.

He then walked over and sat next to Kari once more. He saw the tears and

wiped them from her eyes. This startled her a little. She didn't understand what

Naraku was doing.

"Tears, Kari? I never knew you could cry. In this state, so weak and vulnerable.

It makes you most appealing." Naraku whispered an amused grin on his face.

Naraku then slid his hand under her body and pushed her limp form upward until

she was sitting up, somewhat. He then put the glass down on the ground and, with

his free hand, put his fingers on her lips to part them.

Feeling lightheaded and weak, Kari did not even try to close her mouth. At this

point she just didn't care. This allowed Naraku to easily pour the substance from

the glass into her mouth. He then grasped her chin with his fingers and tilted her

head back to make her gulp it down. Slowly, he layed her back down onto the

grass, careful not to damage her body.

Her eyes getting heavy, Kari could feel sleep coming upon her. Before she

could be carried to dreamland, however, Naraku did something that frightened

and startled her.

"You will not remember this when you wake up, but I have been longing to do

this ever since I met you." Naraku whispered into her ear.

He leaned his head close to Kari's, their lips only a few inches apart and coming

closer to each other.

_**Oh my god! Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do! No! I-I have to **_

_**stop him! Ugh! Damn it! I still can't move! Someone please...help me-**_

Her thoughts went completely blank as she felt the tender touch of his lips

against her's. Kari's heart was beating rapidly, unable to catch her breath. His

lips were so warm and she could feel them moving slowly, trying to get as

much of the taste of her mouth as he could. She could also feel his soft fingers

combing ever so lightly into her hair while his other hand cupped her cheek.

The minutes he clinged to her, trying to savor the moment of being this close to

her seemed like hours to her. She wanted to say no, she wanted to push him off.

She even wanted to believe that it was some awful nightmare, but it was really

happening and there was nothing she could do. She belonged to him.

Slowly, Kari's eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Naraku's lips still

attached to hers. As though sucking all life out of her. Making her small and

weak. A parasite that leeched off its prey with no remorse for how its victim

felt.

After several minutes, he finally parted his lips from hers, taking in the vision of

loveliness that layed so disturbed in her sleep. Craving more, he thought of one

last kiss, but decide it was best not to since someone might find him. Here, with

the unconcious girl and he could not risk it.

As he stood, he scavenged the land, looking for any who might interfere. He

then leaned down and whispered once more to the girl's ear, "Goodbye, Kari.

We shall meet again."

He then lifted his body once more and turned to flee.

"Vermillious!" A boy's voice yelled through the dark forest and in that direction

came a blast of green light.

Naraku, not realizing this was a spell, was unable to manuever it and thus got a

direct hit with the blast's full power. The spell, however, didn't have much affect

and left him undamaged as he stared out into the forest to face his opponent.

There was nothing there!

"Come out of hiding! You will not escape your demise." Naraku yelled out into

the forest menacingly.

No one appeared and the surrounding was filled with only its natural sounds of

animals and the blowing night wind.

Naraku just about turned around to leave again until he heard a footstep crackle

on the fallen summer leavers. Once he heard the sound, Naraku extended his

flesh whip and hit the invisible enemy. The enemy's cloth, which they were using

to conceal themselves, flew up in the air and revealed his three young opponents.

"Heh heh. More troublesome students from the school. It's dangerous trying to

take on an enemy that has you out powered and out classed in every-"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

A shot from one of the teenagers wands hit Naraku and sent him sprawling on

the ground. His body mimicing one that was all tied up.

"Nice one, Hermione." One of the boys said.

"Thanks, Ron...Hey! Where did Harry go?"

"I'm right here." Harry said as he called their attention over to Kari's motionless

body.

"What do you think he did to her?"

"Don't know, but we've got to-"

"What are you three doin' out here?" A gruff voice said from behind.

The three students looked up to see a giant man overshadowing them. He had

a strict, but worried look on his face.

"Hagrid!" Harry replied happily.

"We're sorry Hagrid, we came out here to find Kari since she had been

missing. All the teachers are looking as well and we just wanted help."

Hermione apologized.

"Yeah, I knew about Kari missing and it's good you found her, but you three

shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous. I'll take her, but you need to get out of

here before anyone comes along and sees you."

"Alright. And...you might want to take him in too." Harry said as he pointed

toward Naraku's binded body.

"Yes. Of course. Now, go!"

And with that, the three students put Harry's invisible cloak over them and

made their way back to the castle.

End of chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, even though it was kinda grim. The next

one'll be more lighthearted, I promise!

Kari: How dare you!

CYl: What?

Kari: You made me kiss Naraku.

CYl: Uhm...he kissed you.

Kari: So, it's still wrong!

Naraku: Why deny our love Kari?

Kari: You sicko, get away from me!

Naraku: Once bitten, twice shy, eh?

Kari: You jerk!

CYl: Now, now you two.

Naraku: I guess I'll just have to settle for ChaseYoungluvr

CYl: No. Now tell the audience the same message that everyone

of use striving authors tells them at each end of a chapter.

Naraku: And what would that be?

Kari & CYl: Please review!

Naraku: Or else, you will feel my wrath.

CYl: Naraku! He's just kidding. At least, I think he is. Anyway,

bye for now!


	14. The Devil's Accomplice Part 1

Okay, now, I know I promised that this chapter would be more lighthearted, but

that was kinda my mistake. Uhm...well...ya see...

Inuyasha: Will you just spit it out already?!

CYl: Okay, okay, I was wrong and I'm sorry, this one is going to be just about

as grim, but hopefully by chapter sixteen it'll get better.

Kari: And just what is that suppose to mean?

CYl: Nothing...

Kari: Oh, really...TELL ME JUST WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT THIS

CHAPTER!

CYl: Y-You'll have...to read to find out.

Kari: Just as long as I don't have to kiss Naraku again. Yuck!

CYl: On with the story!

Inuyasha: ChaseYoungluvr does not own Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist,

Inuyasha (Thank gawd!), Naruto, One Piece, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor any of

the characters from these shows.

CYl: And why do you say "Thank gawd" when mentioning your show?

Kari: Because you would end up making Sesshomaru the star of the show.

CYl: What can I say? He's a total hottie.

Kari: Now, I'll agree with you on that!

Inuyasha: WILL YOU TWO QUIT TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT

AND JUST START THE STORY!

CYl & Kari: Oh fine! Let the chapter...Begin!

Chapter 14: The Devil's Accomplice Part 1

Hospital Wing

"Kari!" Kurama yelled as the teachers brought in the young girl's body.

"Mr. Kurama, please keep it down. It is still the middle of the night." McGonagall

responded as she helped Hagrid lay Kari in the bed she had been in for the past

few days.

"Would you stop! The guy was worried about his sister! He can't help getting a

little overexcited!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Mr. Inuyasha, keep your voice down!"

"Why should I? You nasty old hag!"

"Stupefy!" McGonagall roared as the spell hit his body and made him lay stiff on

his bed. "Now all of you go back to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

And with that, the teachers left out the door.

Harry and his friends, upon returning to the Hospital Wing with the teachers,

took off the invisibility cloak. Hermione went over and undid the spell placed

on Inuyasha while the two boys went over to Kari's bed.

"What the hell is that-" Inuyasha yelled while Hermione covered his mouth.

"Quiet! Otherwise the teachers will come back!"

Inuyasha scowled as he layed back in the bed with his hands behind his head.

He was getting tired of humans telling him what to do, but just ignored it for the

time being.

"What happened? Who did this to her?" Kurama asked with fright.

"We're not sure. I was unable to read the map at the time. All we know is there

was a guy there and he seemed to be holding her captive in the forest." Harry

explained calmly to Kurama.

"Well, can you give us a description of what he looked like?" Alphonse asked,

trying to figure this out.

"He had long, black hair and wore clothes that looked a little like Inuyasha's.

When he attacked, his flesh extended into whips." Hermione said, recalling her

memory.

Inuyasha sat up straight.

"That was Naraku alright." He growled, "Where is he?"

"We don't know. One of the teachers probably took him to a room to hold him

in captivity."

"Damn! I have to find him!" Inuyasha said as he got up.

"No! You must stay put."

"And why should I?"

"McGonagall will just use a spell on you again if she finds you." Hermione

reminded him.

"Fine. But I'm looking in the morning."

"What did Naraku do to her?" Kurama asked, dreading the answer.

"Not sure. He seemed to be hovering over her when we saw him. Almost

as though he was kissing her." Ron spoke up.

"Kissing her?!"

"Feh. Naraku would never do that. He kills women, not kiss them." (You are

so wrong about that Inuyasha!)

"Well, either way you look at it, she's safe."

"Yes, thank you for finding her." Kurama said gratefully.

"No problem. Now we better get back to our dorms before someone finds us."

The other two nodded as they pulled on the invisibility cloak and vanished from

the room into the dark, silent corridors of the night. This left the patients of the

Hospital Wing to fall into an uneasy sleep for the rest of the night.

Riddle House

Voldemort is pacing back and forth on the dusty wooden floor. He has his arms

behind his back and has a look of absolute anger on his face. The soles of his

shoes are worn from doing this for so long and his eyes glare menacingly at the

floor.

"Where is Naraku? He should've gotten back by now."

At that time, it was as though someone was listening to Voldemort's question

because in the next second his cellphone rang. Maybe this was the answer he

was looking for.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Agent 001. Sir, Naraku has been captured." A woman's voice said cooly over

the phone.

"WHAT?!"

"Harry Potter and his friends found him and Kari in the forest. They rendered

him paralyzed with a spell and locked him up at the school."

"What a fool! I can't believe he got himself caught!"

"I can believe it. The bastard always disregards his orders."

"Did he at least get Kari to take the pill?"

"Yes. She's laying unconcious in the Hospital Wing right now. What are your

orders?"

"Do nothing. I don't want those annoying teachers to expose you for who you

truely are." Voldemort commanded, starting to calm down. "Besides, if I know

Kari, she'll soon helping our prisoner escape. Then...the real fun begins. Heh

heh."

Hospital Wing

2 days later...

Mumble mumble

_**What are those sounds...? Are there people here...? Where am I?!**_

Slowly, Kari's eyelids open to a blurry vision and then, all becomes focused. She

sees four boys sitting in beds, talking seriously by the looks on their faces. She

sits up, her muscles struggling from the strain. Her body is still weak after all the

events she's been through.

The boys stared at her with surprise as Kari sat up. One of the boys, it's a little

hard to see and hear everything because the room spins as she sits up, yells

something as he rushes over to embrace her. As he does, she feels the warmth

of his arms wrapped securely around her and smiles.

"Yawn Good morning. Did you guys sleep okay?" Kari says as she stretches

in bed, not remembering what happened last night.

Inuyasha gets up from his bed and stomps over. He then takes his fist, balling it

up tight, and lunges it right on Kari's head. Making a direct hit!

THWACK!

"Oww. Why'd you do that Inuyasha?" Kari questions as she sits back up, rubbing

the bump on her head that marks the injury.

"You had us scared to death, that's why! What were you thinking?! Running off

like that in the middle of the night and getting yourself captured!" Inuyasha raged,

losing his patience.

"Huh? What are you talking about?! I never snuck out in the middle of the night!"

"Don't deny it! We saw the empty bed! The teachers even brought you in from

the forest!"

"What forest?"

"The Forbidden Forest, you idiot!"

"I never went to the Forbidden Forest! And don't call me an idiot just because

you dreamt something that didn't even happen!"

"What?!"

"Kari, don't you remember?" Kurama interupted, trying to end their bickering.

"Remember what?"

"Maybe Naraku used some kind of potion to make her forget." Ed suggested.

"Why would he use a potion?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Maybe...he didn't want Kari to remember something." Kurama answered, giving

thought to his theory.

"Uhm, what are you guys talking about? Did you say something about Naraku?!"

_She really doesn't remember! _Kurama thought incrediously, _Maybe it's better_

_if she just forgets any memory. _

"Yes! We...thought Naraku had been spotted near the forest, but found no trace

was found."

"Oh, good, that's a relief. Well, I'm out of here." Kari said as she walked towards

the door.

"Kari! Wait!" Kurama yelled as he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "You

still need to rest! You're not completely well!"

"I will rest in my own room. I'm tired of being here and besides..." Kari paused

as she leaned in closer to Kurama's ear to whisper, "I really need a shower. So,

bye!"

Kari started to walk out the door, then she does a double back.

"Remember, sorcery class this afternoon. Don't be late." And with that, she

leaves out the door and it closes behind her.

"Kurama, why did you lie to her?" Ed asked.

"I couldn't tell her the truth. If I did, she'd try to ask Naraku questions and who

knows what he'd do then. I want to keep her as far away from him as I can."

"Good idea." Inuyasha agreed.

"It might be wise for you to stay away from him as well, Inuyasha."

"What?!"

"If you talk with him, you might lose your temper and accidentally let him

escape."

That was it! Kurama had crossed the line! Inuyasha stomped over and pulled

the collar of Kurama's shirt. Now the two were looking each other in the eye,

directly.

"Who do you think you are, trying to boss me around like that?"

"I am not bossing you around. I'm simply stating a fact."

"So, now you think you know everything about me? How about I punch you

right in the-"

"Stupefy!"

THUMP!

Inuyasha landed on the floor, his body stiff as a board. (Hey! I made a rhyme!)

"What is going on in here?!"

"Nothing ma'am. I'm sorry, I provoked him." Kurama said, taking the blame.

"Five points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Kurama and don't let it happen again!"

McGonagall then walked over to the bed Kari was sleeping in and looked up at

the four boys in shock when she saw it was empty once more.

"Where's Kari?"

"She went to her room. She said she was tired of staying here." Ed answered.

"Did you ask her about last night?"

"It's the strangest thing, she can't remember. It's all a complete blank in her

mind. She doesn't even realize Naraku's in the school, put under lock and key."

Kurama explained the situation.

"Good, then we shall keep it that way! We have kept Naraku in the North

Tower, so hopefully she won't find him."

Hallway

_**So, Naraku's at the school! Hmm...sorry Yoko. I know you don't **_

_**want me near him, but I have to figure out what happened last **_

_**night.**_

Kari then walked away from the window and ran towards the North

Tower.

North Tower

"Hmm...Voldemort's certainly not going to be happy when he hears about this.

Naraku grinned to himself, sitting in the corner of the prison room, "I'll eventually

get out of here, it's only a matter of time before-"

The entrance door was now opening, interrupting Naraku's thoughts.

"So, the school's lackeys coming to check on me? Hmm, you really are a bunch

of fools." Naraku drawled as the steps came to a halt in front of the door with a

barred window on top.

"Naraku."

When Naraku heard the voice say his name, he quickly turned his head to see

his visitor. Thinking his ears were surely deceiving him!

"Kari." He smiled menacingly. "To what, do I owe the honor of having you visit

me and so soon may I add."

"Quit playing around! Tell me everything that happened last night!"

Naraku smirked, not taking her seriously since he knew she still couldn't use

her sorcery.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied with an amused tone.

"I overheard my brother and the others say that they found me in the

Forbidden Forest two nights ago and you were lying close by. So, stop

your lying." Kari said softly, trying to keep her calm as she stood firmly

outside the door.

At this time, Naraku pushed himself up from his sitting position on the floor

and walked over to the door (Haha, another rhyme!) to look out the barred

window.

"Tell me, Kari. What do you think happened?" Naraku posed the disturbing

question as he gazed his bright red eyes into her frightened blue ones.

Kari shifted her eyes down as she thought, trying to recall that night's events.

"I...honestly...don't know." Kari muttered.

"I could help you, but only if you'll come close to the door."

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm the only one who can help you. I'm the only one who knows

what happened that night."

Kari's eyes became wide at the realization of this. Should she trust him?

Should she at least give it a shot? Normally, Kari would make the right choice,

the safe choice. But her overwhelming craving for the truth got the best of her

and thus, she did as he said. Instantly, she knew this was a mistake when he

grabbed her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

Kari was shocked, but quick to act! She lit up her fist so that fire surrounded

it. Bringing her hand back, she lunged it at Naraku's cheek and connected with

a direct hit! This sent Naraku flying to the ground, holding his cheek with his

hand.

"I see you've gotten your powers back." Naraku grimaced as he got up and

went back to the door as though nothing had happened.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kari raged as she spat out Naraku's saliva

from her mouth and wiped it off with her sleeve.

"You said you wanted to know what happened. I just thought a demonstration

would help you understand a little better." Naraku chuckled mischieviously.

"Thanks, but no thanks! Yuck!"

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way. Time to get serious and put

the plan into action." Naraku smirked as he stared out the door.

"Huh? What plan? What are you talking about?!"

"Inigan!"

Everything in the room started to swirl for Kari as her vision went. Landing on

her knees, her head dropped, her body became limp, and she had a blank stare

in her eyes!

Kari's Room

"I don't get it, she should be here!" Kurama muttered with concern, "Kari!"

"You won't find her here." A male's voice said from behind.

"Huh? Who's there?" Kurama questioned, startled that someone had sneaked up

on him, "Oh. It's you Kakashi."

"Sorry about that, I just thought you'd like to know that I saw Kari going up to the

North Tower."

"The North Tower?! Oh no! She must've overheard our conversation!"

"What conversation?"

"I'll explain later! Kari's in trouble!"

"Then we should hurry!"

"Right! Let's go!"

North Tower

The door slammed open as the two men barged into the room, panting and

sweating from the tiresome climb up the many stairs in the school.

"Kari!" Kurama yelled as he saw her standing a few feet in front of them. He

began to run towards her when Kakashi obstructed his path with his arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Something's wrong, look at her eyes."

Kurama looked into her eyes just as Kakashi told him and saw nothingness.

They were completely souless!

"Kari?" Kurama called out in a frightened tone.

"I'm afraid she cannot her you." A malicious voice answered as the wooden

door with bars on the window opened.

"Naraku!"

"Ah, so you remember me, Kurama."

"How could I forget that awful experience that last time we met? What'd you

do to Kari this time?!"

"Mind control. Wonderous thing, isn't it? She'll obey any order without hesitation

or complaint. Isn't it marvelous?" Naraku explained as he wrapped his arms

around Kari.

"You monster! Get your disgusting hands off of her!"

"Easy Kurama. Don't let your anger get the better of you. If you try to charge

at him or attack him, he'll just use Kari to protect himself."

"Hmm...you're a smart one. I don't believe we've met. What is your name?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake, a jonin ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you...Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja."

"So you must know about my Sharigan eye."

_Sharigan eye? _Kurama question in his mind.

"Yes. I've been told a few things. But, for the time being, I have what I came

for. Shall we be going Kari?"

"Yes...Master Naraku." Kari replied in a monotone voice.

"Not so fast!" Kurama said as he charged at them as fast as he could. He was

too late, however since Kari used her powers of earth to transmit them into the

ground and thus, escaping outside.

Kurama looked out the window and jumped onto the roof and skillfully climbed

down the wall of the Hogwarts castle in his pursuit. Kakashi managed to use a

jutsu to make himself appear beside Kurama as they continued the chase!

Hogwarts Grounds

"Damn it! She's late!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. I'm sure she'll be here any minute."

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"Is it just me or has Inuyasha been a little on edge lately?" Sango asked Miroku

as the group waited with the rest of the class.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly."

"You guys got something to say? Then spit it out!"

"Geez, will you give it a-gasps"

"What is it, Kagome?"

"I'm sensing the presence of a Shikon Jewel shard!"

"What?! But that's impossible!" Shippo clamored. (He came to help out Kari

with her class today.)

"No, she's right. I can smell Naraku's scent getting closer...and Kari's with

him!"

"What?! Are you sure?" Kagome asked, "We'd better tell Kurama! Hey, wait!

Where is Kurama?"

As the group prepared to fight they noticed a small part of the ground turn

soft and muddy. Then, two characters came straight up in the clearing, seen

by everyone.

"Naraku!"

"Inuyasha, it's been a while." Naraku greeted in his most malicious tone of

voice.

"Not long enough. Time for you to die! Wind-"

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he stood in front of Tetsusaiga.

"Miroku, what are you doing?!"

"Kari's with him, remember? You'll hurt her if you try to strike Naraku down

at this moment."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." (Dimwit!)

Inuyasha stared at Kari and shouted to her, "Kari! What're you doing?! Get

away from him!"

"No...I will not allow you to hurt my master." Kari said in the same monotone

voice as she put herself in front of Naraku with her arms outstretched.

"Master?!"

That's it for now. I hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry, but I just love keeping you guys

on edge, so I'm giving you another cliffhanger. Hehehehehe. I just love torturing

you guys;P Anyway, part 2 will be next time. Isn't Naraku evil?

Kari: "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

CYl: Uh-oh.

Kari: How dare you! I thought I wouldn't have to kiss Naraku again!

CYl: I never technically said that.

Kari: Why do you keep torturing me like this?

CYl: Cause you two make a great couple.

Kari: THUMP! You were saying?

CYl: I was only joking, you don't need to use violence.

Inuyasha: What an idiot.

CYl: Look who's talking! You almost hurt Kari with the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha: Blush I did not!

CYl: Did too!

Kari: I don't care about that right now! You made me into Naraku's slave!

How could you?

CYl: It was very amusing.

Kari: Rrrrgh!

CYl: Well, I'm outta here! Please review!:P


	15. The Devil's Accomplice Part 2

Hey everybody! Sorry it took me a while to get this one up! I've just been so tired

lately. Not enough sleep. Well, it's my own fault, I think I've become sort of an

insomniac, haha. Plus, I can't stop watching those Inuyasha episodes. I'm sure a

lot of Inu-fans feel the same way. Anyway, I hope you've all been well. Please

enjoy this continuation of the last chapter. It's got quite a bit of fighting in it so it

should get good! At least for you battle junkie lovers.

Kari: I'm guessing I'll be doing a lot of the fighting.

CYl: You've got it!

Kari: Evil glare And it will be against Naraku, right?

CYl: Smiles brightly Nope.

Kari: Hits CYl on the head really hard YOU DUMMY!!!

CYl: Ouch, you're so harsh Kari.

Kari: Quit acting innocent you little brat!

CYl: Uhm, I think I'll start the chapter now before Kari tears

me to pieces. Lets start the chapter now!

Chapter 15: The Devil's Accomplice Part 2

Hogwarts Grounds

"Master?! What the hell are you talking about Kari?!"

Everybody stood in ominous silence. No word spoken, no one could understand

the scene that had been played right in front of them. Students muttering. Every-

body was asking the same thing. Why was Kari taking orders from Naraku?!

"Kari...eliminate them." Naraku ordered.

With a nod of her head she summoned the Fire Sword. Once conjured, Kari

brought the sword in front of her and charged at Inuyasha, aiming her attack

as she prepared to slash the air.

_"Fire Sword! Flame Strike!" Kari yelled as a tornado of flames shot out _

_from the sword and headed toward their target._

"Wind Scar!"

BOOM!

The collision of the two powerful attacks created a mass explosion that destroyed

the ground and caused tons of smoke to billow up. Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga,

getting ready to attack. A look of rage on his face as he glared at Naraku, he was

pissed! (Who can blame him?)

"Inuyasha! Don't do it!"

"Stay out of this Kagome! The only way to get Kari to stop is to knock her out!"

"But what if you accidentally go too far!" Miroku yelled.

"I won't!"

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha got his attention back in the fight just time! Kari came directly out of

the smoke, lunging another attack! Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga in front of him,

guarding against Kari's deathly blade of fire.

"Why are you doing this Kari? I'm not your enemy! Naraku is!"

_"Because I finally realized who I truely belong to. My soul purpose is to _

_protect and serve Naraku! He is my master and I love him!"_

"Are you serious?! That guy has been sent here to capture you! He'll just end

up using you in the end! You're just a toy to be played with! He doesn't care if

you get hurt or end up dead!"

_"Shut up! You know nothing of my master! Why do you care anyway? I _

_thought you hated me Inuyasha! How can you be worried? We are mortal _

_enemies to the bitter end!"_

"What?! Will you come to your senses?! Are you stupid or what? We're not

enemies and I don't hate you!"

_"Liar! I'll destroy you!" Kari jumped into the air and readied her blade _

_for another attack. "Fire Sword! Flame-"_

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at Kari. Unfortunately, Kari

dodged it with ease and headed straight for Harry this time. The blade aiming

right for his heart.

"Gum Gum Double Barrel!" Luffy yelled as he shot out his rubber arms.

Kari didn't see the attack this time and so was hit back by the arms. As she

fell, Luffy grabbed Kari's shoulders and allowed his body to spring over to her

and dug his feet into the ground, stopping just before the two made impact.

"Why are you doing this Kari? We're your friends!" Luffy screamed at her.

_"You're not my friend! Naraku is the only person who cares about me and _

_I owe him my complete devotion! I would do anything for him!" Kari raged _

_as she threw Luffy off._

"Do you even hear yourself?! This isn't you Kari, you'd never love a guy like

him!"(Hehe. Are you sure about that Inuyasha?)

_"I know myself well enough! You're just trying to confuse me!" Kari yelled_

_as she launched at Inuyasha again, slashing the air to attack. She brought _

_the blade down and the two blades clashed._

"Look Kari. I'll admit sometimes...you really annoy me. But...that doesn't

mean I hate you! I don't want to see you like this! You're my friend and I

don't want to see a bastard like Naraku do this to you! Fight Kari! You're

a lot stronger than this! I know you are!"

**Could Inuyasha possibly be thinking of Kikyo when he says this? **

Kagome wondered as she watched the two warriors fight.

_"SHUT UP!!!" Kari screamed as she brought the blade down on Tetsusaiga._

_With all the force she used, the blade started to melt and then...Tetsusaiga _

_split in half!_

"Oh no! Tetsusaiga!"

_"Time for you to die!" Kari said as she brought the blade back to use _

_another attack. "Fire Sword! Flame Strike!"_

With the two being so close, Kari's attack made full impact, sending Inuyasha

flying through the air as a blast of flame surrounded his entire body! As the

flames weakened, his body fell roughly on the ground. Scorch marks all over

his body and he made a small struggling movement of his body before he

completely blanked out.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed as she rushed to cover his body. "Please,

stop Kari! Don't kill him!" She hugged him as tears ran down her cheeks.

A blue light shined as Ed ran towards Kari, preparing his automail arm that he

had transfigured into a sort of sword. He slashed away in anger as Kari easily

dodged his attacks.

_"What's the matter, shorty? Can't keep up?" Kari teased as prepared to _

_use another attack._

"SHORTY?! I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME A PERSON THAT'S NO

BIGGER THAN A GNOME"

_"I'd like to see you try!" Kari said as she jumped, flying a few feet from _

_where Ed was standing._

"Giving up already?"

_"I've only just begun sweetie." Kari responded as she made her fire sword _

_disappear and in its place she conjured a ball of gray and a ball of blue _

_in each of her hands. "Wind Sword! Water Sword!" The two balls each _

_changed into swords that looked a lot like the fire sword! "Merge!" They_

_then combined in a fusion of white light to form a clear sword that looked_

_like diamond, but was actually made of ice!_

"A sword of ice? How did she...? Of course! She must've merged a fusion of

her water and wind powers!"

_"That's right. Now you better prepare yourself because I won't hold _

_back!" Kari answered as she prepared for this new attack! "Ice Sword!_

_Blizzard Torrent!"_

A wave of snow and ice shot out as Ed's body started to freeze and soon the

whole blizzard covered him and all that could be seen was white. Kari stopped

the attack and when the snow disappated, Ed could be seen in a huge chunk

of ice! His body completely immobile.

"Brother!"

"No! Edward!" Winry shouted as she was about to rush over, but was held

back by Riza.

"It's too dangerous Winry!"

"I don't care! Ed needs my help!"

"You won't be able to help him at this rate! Kari won't show any mercy at

this point! You saw what she did to Inuyasha!"

Winry stopped struggling and tried to calm herself down. Tears of anger and

sadness filled her eyes.

"Sir. Do think you'd be able to stop her?" Riza asked Roy.

"Not at this point. My fire alchemy would be of no use. She'd just turn it

right back at me or use water to douse it."

"Arrrg! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Kari and

stepped in front of the frozen figure of Edward. "Stop Kari! You're going

to kill everybody if you keep this up! Is that what you really want?!"

"Naruto! No! She'll kill you!" Sakura yelled as she watched helplessly.

_"Heh, so I guess you'll be the first to die then." Kari said as she readied _

_her weapon._

"Don't you have any guilt over this?! Do you really want us all dead."

_"If that is what Master Naraku wishes then I shall do it!" Kari replied as she _

_swung her blade to attack Naruto. She was unable to attack though since a _

_man got in front of the two and held her sword with a kunai._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled relieved as she watched their leader try to

fend off Kari's blade with a little kunai, which was a huge struggle since Kari

was putting all her effort into breaking the tiny ninja weapon.

"Naruto! Leave! I'll take care of this!" Kakashi responded as the kunai was

about to break.

"But, Kakashi-sensei-"

"Go!"

Naruto ran back to his group as all the students watched Kakashi dodge the

slash Kari made after his kunai completely broke. He dodged it quickly and

stood in front of Kari, looking ready to attack. Kari prepared the attack, but

was halted when a figure dashed in behind her and took hold of her, hugging

her tightly to keep her arms from moving.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled happily as he saw his red haired friend appear.

_"What are you doing?! Let me go at once or I'll stab this sword right into_

_your heart!" Kari raged as she struggled to get the boy off of her._

"Kari, please, listen to me! You're not yourself! Naraku has taken control of

your mind with some kind of potion that Voldemort concocted for him! You

have to regain control of yourself and end Naraku's hold over you! It's the

only way to free yourself of him. If you don't he'll just keep manipulating you

for his own greedy and selfish purposes! So, please, fight him!"

_"YOU STUPID FOOL!"_

THUNK!

Everything stood still as blood dripped to the ground. The body of the young

red haired boy fell to the ground with his face contorted into shock. The sword

of ice plunged into his chest. His eyes wide as he lay with a trickle of blood

coming out of his mouth.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled in fury!

"No! She killed him!" Kuwabara said shocked.

"She didn't kill him you fool!" Hiei stated.

"What?!"

"Even though she's under Naraku's control, she could never kill her own

brother. She made sure to miss his heart so that the blow wouldn't be fatal."

"Kari...I know...you can regain...control of yourself...Please...don't...give...

up." Kurama gasped as he shut his eyes and his mind rested in an unconcious

state.

Kari stood over her brother's body. The sword still at her side as she looked

at the wound she had inflicted. Her eyes became blurry and tears welled and

rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the horrifying scene.

"Kari, what are you waiting for? Finish him off." Naraku ordered as he saw

her standing. Not doing anything with her head down looking at the boy's

body. "Kari! Do it! Finish him now!"

Kari took the blade and pointed the tip, aiming for Kurama's heart. Her hands

shaking, giving second thought to what she was about to do.

_**No...**_

"Kari! I gave you an order. Kill your brother now!"

_**No!**_

"KARI! Do as I command! I am your master! So do as I say and kill that

meddling brother of yours right now!"

_**NO!!!**_

_"NO!!!" Kari yelled as she took the blade's tip of the sword away from_

_Kurama's and aimed it at her own heart. "Go rot in hell you son of a_

_bitch! I don't take orders from a bastard like you! You give me one more_

_idiotic command and so help me I will kill myself right on this very spot!"_

"What?!"

_"You heard me! Now undo whatever kinda spell or whatever the hell _

_kinda curse you've put on me or I take my life...and you wouldn't want _

_that to happen now would you? Afterall, Voldemort wouldn't be very _

_happy if you had to return with a dead corpse!"_

"Heh heh. So you've figured it out. Well done Kari. I should've known that

a simple little thing like this wouldn't be able to sustain you for very long. Very

well, because I adore you so much, I'll end this curse...Nagini."

Kari gained full control of herself as the words were uttered and she looked

all around to see the horrid acts of sin that Naraku had made her commit. To

her dismay, she saw Kurama's body laying on the ground and she glared at

Naraku menacingly.

_"You bastard! I'll kill you for making me hurt my friends and nii-san! _

_(Big brother)"_

"Heh, you might want to rethink that. Afterall, your friends don't have long

to live."

_"I'll use the last of my power if I have to!" Kari screamed as she made a _

_few hand signs. "I summon all four powers of the elements! Fire! Water! _

_Wind! Earth!"_

Four glowing balls appeared in front of Kari. A red ball, a blue ball, a gray ball,

and a green ball. All of them spinning in a circle in front of her and kicking up

speed as they circled even more.

_"Combine!"_

All four balls spun even faster until they collided in the middle to form a bright

white ball of light. The ball was a lot bigger than the other four had been, yet

levitated in the same way in front of her as she prepared her attack.

_"Light Blast!"_

A powerful ray of light shot out of the white ball and blasted Naraku entirely.

His body disentigrating into little pieces as the ray hit him directly all over.

When the blast faded all that was left was a few discarded pieces of flesh

and his head on top of his neck and shoulders, which was scared and cut up.

_"Miroku! Now! Use your wind tunnel!"_

"Uh...Right!" Miroku responded, shocked at this sudden request, but happy

to oblige. "Wind Tunnel!"

The wind spread and caught Naraku and started to suck him towards the

vortex. Unfortunately, it didn't work since a bunch of saimyosho came flying

towards Naraku's remains, thus giving Miroku no alternative but to close the

wind tunnel. (Damn those bugs! Every stinkin' time.) The saimyosho picked

up Naraku's parts and flew him away from his enemies.

_"Damn. I let him get away." Kari said as her feet buckled beneath her._

"Kari!" Everybody yelled as Kakashi rushed over to check on her.

"Are you alright?"

_"Yes...I'm fine. I hate to be a burden, but could you help me up. I want to_

_help those poor boys. Edward needs to get out of that block of ice right _

_away and I'm the only one who can get him out in time. _

"I'll do it. You need to rest." Sasuke said as he walked over to Ed and made

a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A powerful blast of fire came out of Sasuke's mouth as he blasted the ice that

had captured the poor alchemist. The ice melted within seconds and Edward

was standing on the ground shivering. Kagome at that time quickly went to her

backpack and grabbed a blanket and walked over to hand it to Edward.

"Here you go." Kagome offered.

"Thanks." Ed accepted as he put the warm blanket around himself.

"Brother! You're okay!"

"Yeah. How's Kari?"

"She's still recovering."

The two brothers looked as Kari tried to stand up while Kakashi was trying

to get her to rest on the ground.

_"I should at least heal Yoko and Inuyasha."_

"Don't worry about it." A soft girl's voice said from behind.

_"Yukina..."_

"I can heal them both."

_"Thank you..." Kari nodded as she looked down._

"See, everything is fine. Why don't I help you get to your room so you can

rest in your bed?" Kakashi offered.

_"Everything's not okay. It's all my fault! Why aren't you guys mad at me! _

_Why are you helping me? I don't deserve such kindness..." Kari raged as _

_she started cry, sobbing tears of extreme sadness as they dropped to the _

_grass. "I tried to kill you all! Damn it! It's my fault that I couldn't stop _

_Naraku! Why don't you scorn me?! Why don't you hate me?!" _

"Do you want us to hate you Kari?" Kakashi asked her softly.

_"Of course not! But-"_

"We are your friends. We can forgive you because we know that you would

never do us any harm on purpose. That's what friends do, they trust each

other and learn to care. We could never hate you Kari because we care about

you."

Kari smiled as she nodded with tears still running down her face. Kakashi

embraced her in a fatherly way that told her everything was going to be alright.

She then closed her eyes and the entire world was closed out of her mind.

Kurama got up after his wounds had been healed and walked over to where

the two sat in embrace.

"I'll take her for you if you want." Kurama offered as Kakashi handed his

gentle little sister into his arms.

"Sure. But make sure to take her to her own room. I think she's been in the

Hospital Wing long enough. She would probably be happier to wake up in a

more calming atmosphere."

"Right." Kurama whispered as he took Kari and carried her into the school.

The rest of the class following, heading for the Great Hall to enjoy a meal

and forget about the horrible nightmare that they had just experienced.

So, what did you guys think? I was on the verge of tears when I wrote the part

where Kari stabbed Kurama in the chest, but I just had to put it in. Naraku truely

is evil, huh? I really wanted to let Kari kill him, but of course, as the Inu fans will

know, you can't kill Naraku without his heart. Besides, I wanted to keep him for

later chapters! He's a great villian and the story just wouldn't be good without him.

I really would like to know what you guys thought about the ending. I thought it

was kinda touching. I know it was probably wrong to have Kakashi embrace her

like that, but I just wanted to make him a character who gives comfort. He really

does seem like a father type in my opinion. But, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!

Please review! I really wanna know what you thought even if it was sort of a

short chapter!

Kari: Well, all in all, you did a good job with this one.

CYl: Ya really think so?!

Kari: I'm just glad that I didn't have to kiss Naraku again.

CYl: I was so tempted to let him do it again before you blasted him.

Kari: You're evil.

CYl: I know, hehe. But you guys are really good at the kissing scenes!

Kari: You're joking, right?

CYl: No, seriously. You two would make a great couple.

Kari: Hits CYl hard in the back of the head Don't...ever...say...that...again!

CYl: Smiles mischieviously You're only mad cause ya know it's true.

Kari: Shut up! Walks away

CYl: Cries Aw...now I'm all alone. Well, until next time guys! Next chappie

will be devoted to Edward! Our own Full Metal Shrimp.

Ed: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

CYl: Uh-oh! Bye guys! Runs away from the angry short alchemist

Ed: I'M NOT SHORT!

P.S. I'll be moving the story back to Full Metal Alchemist category next

chapter. I just think it was better there, sorry if this is an inconvience to

anyone.


	16. The Wizarding Alchemist

Well, how's it going guys? This chapter pretty much revolves around Edward Elric, but

that doesn't mean Kari won't be in it. So, we'll be seeing how Ed handles one day of

classes at Hogwarts. It should prove to be very entertaining, hehe. The beginning of this

chapter, Kari's just having a flashback while she's dreaming. It should be fairly easy to

follow, but it's very unclear because there are somethings you won't learn until later. I

can't reveal the man's identity at least not yet, if you figure it out then congratulations.

But otherwise, I'm not telling. Sorry guys. That's how it is. Btw, before I forget, by

popular demand (okay so there was only one person who requested it.) The audience

will be returning to the story. They even have a leader now. It wasn't easy getting them

back, I'll tell ya that much. So, welcome them back guys.

Kari: What did you exactly have to do to get them back?

CYl: Sweatdrop I had to give in to some of their requests, even if

they seemed unreasonable.

Kurama: What did they ask for?

CYl: They wanted me to pay them with 10 bowls of ramen each per

chapter, autographed pictures of everyone in this story and I have to do

their homework for a month. I guess it's worth it though. I also had to

get each of them a Leaf Village headband.

Kari: Are you serious?! That's it! I'm gonna tell them off! Nobody treats

my friend like that except me!

CYl: No! Kari! Stop! It's beyond you! They'll quit again if you beat them

up! Runs after Kari to stop her from beating up the audience members,

leaving Kurama all by himself

Kurama: Uhm...I guess we'll start the story now. Please enjoy.

Chapter 16: The Wizarding Alchemist

Kari's Room

A dark room. Kari is standing, looking at a figure who can not be seen.

The shadows hide his true identity. All that can be seen is the evil glow

from his eyes in the dark. He has a gruff, menacing voice and Kari has

a look of sheer terror on her face. Her body is smaller and her voice is

high. A little kid. A dark memory from a dark past...

**Who would want to be friends with you?! You're a monster!**

_**A monster...?**_

**Why are you even still alive? All you are is a mistake! You're **

**worthless! I should've killed you when I had the chance!**

_**I'm not a mistake! I'm not worthless! Just...SHUT UP!**_

**Then why are you two the same? Always causing problems. **

**Nothing but a burden.**

_**No...we may have done some bad things...but the crimes you **_

_**committed have been far worse!**_

**Heh, so what if I have? In the end you and her will get blamed **

**for it again. Just like you always do. Face it Kari; your life, as well **

**as hers, has no meaning. It'd be better if you two did us all a favor **

**and died.**

_**That's not true! You're lying! I hate you! Why can't you just leave **_

_**us alone.**_

**Because I am responsible for you two and it is my duty to rid **

**myself of the sins I have created. It is because of the fact that **

**I am-**

"Kari? Kari! Kari, please wake up!"

_"Huh? Mmm, what?" Kari moans sleeply as she awakens from her _

_sleep to find Kurama looking at her with concern._

"Are you alright? You were groaning in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

_"Yeah, but it's over now, so there's nothing to worry about."_

"Kari? Was **he **in it?"

_"Yes. But don't worry, I've been having dreams of that for quite _

_sometime it's nothing to get concerned about."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Positive. Now I think I'm gonna get some more shut eye. I'm _

_completely exhausted."_

"Alright. Sweet dreams."

_"Thanks."_

Riddle House

Audience members: AAARRRGGGG! Not this place! Please, don't make

us go in! We'll never make it out alive!

Leader Kinkatia: Suck it up you buncha wimps!

Boy: Leader, what are you saying?! You can't possibly expect us to go in

there!

Leader Kinkatia: It's our duty to spy on these guys. Do you want to

disappoint the readers? We need readers! This story is very important!

Girl: But Leader, it's too dangerous!

Leader Kinkatia: Did you forget what we get if we do this? Remember

the ramen! We're doing this for the ramen! Plus, we get autographs.

Come on ladies, don't tell me you'd pass up the opportunity to get an

autograph of Sesshomaru!

All the girls: Kyaaaa! We'll do it for Sesshomaru then! And the ramen!

All the boys: Ugghh!

Leader Kinkatia: You boys better follow as well, unless of course you

don't want to get off of doing homework for a month...

All the boys: We're ready! No homework! All we can eat ramen!

CYl: Sweatdrop These guys sure like ramen...

We enter the conference room of the Riddle House. Everyone of

Voldemort's followers is sitting at the big, long table. Naraku and

Voldemort seem to be in a heated discussion about something...

"So, she was able to break the curse. Astounding, Kari never ceases to

amaze me." Voldemort comments as he rubs his chin in thought.

"She is quite remarkable. Not too bad a kisser either." Naraku grins.

"You're sick." Kagura utters in disgust.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"The only problem I saw was that your crush on that girl got you captured.

That is why I will not be sending you this time." Voldemort reminded him

as he gave Naraku a piercing glare.

"Oh well...it's not like this is the last time. I'll get to see her again."

"Indeed. Agents 008, 009, 010, and 011. In one week you will head to

Hogwarts to carry out your part of the mission. Remember, you must

not kill Kari. We need her alive in order for our plan to work. That is

all."

Girl: Did you guys hear that? It sounds like in a week the narrator will be

attacked again. Poor Kari...

Leader Kinkatia: Grr! That's it! I'm going in there and I'm gonna kill

Voldemort myself!

Boy: What?! But you can't-"

Voldemort: What's going on out there?! Who's here?!

Leader Kinkatia: Busts down the door That would be me you jerk!

How dare you even think of hurting our beloved narrator! I'll destroy

you!

Naraku: Seems we have unwanted company.

Leader Kinkatia: You will all be quivering in fear once I get out my secret

weapon! Searches pocket for her weapon Damn! I can't find my brick

anywhere!

Audience members: Brick?! Are you serious?!

Voldemort: I've had just about enough of your interfering! Time to get rid

of these pests. Gets out his wand

Audience members: Get the Leader! Grab Kinkatia and start pulling and

pushing her out of the room.

Leader Kinkatia: What are you fools doing?! Let me go!

All the audience members quickly rush out. Getting themselves and their

Leader away from certain doom. (Glad I brought them back, aren't ya?)

Ravenclaw Boy's Dorm

Kurama, after a long night, walked into the Boy's Dorm. As he was about

to lay in bed he felt a hand grab on his shoulder. His entire body jumped

as he turned around to see Kakashi looking at him brightly.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early!" Kakashi said happily.

"Uhm...yeah."

"So, why are you heading back to bed?"

"I'm busted, aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Where were you last night?" Ed interupted with the question everybody

wanted an answer to.

"I believe...he was up all night, watching over his sister. Am I right

Kurama?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't have, but...well...I am her big brother. I just

feel like I should be there for her, you know?"

"Don't worry about it Kurama. I have a younger brother, so I know

what it's like. Why don't you skip classes for today and get some well

earned rest?" Edward suggested.

"I couldn't possibly!"

"You really should, Kurama. Besides, you'll probably end up falling

asleep in class anyway. We promise we'll take notes for you in class

so you can get caught up." Kakashi argued, forcefully pushing

Kurama into bed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for having to put you through so much trouble."

"No problem. Just make sure to get plenty of rest." Ed replied as all the

boys jostled down the stairs.

Ravenclaw Dorm

As the boys headed downstairs they saw the girls were waiting for them

to go down to breakfast together. They seemed to have been chatting

enthusiastically about something.

"Hey guys!" Kagome greeted them as they came down the staircase.

"Hello Kagome. Sleep well?" Kakashi asked first as he walked over to

her and smiled brightly.

"Yes. Uhm, where's Kurama? His wounds aren't hurting him, are they?"

"Naw, Kurama's just fine. He's just getting some rest since he stayed up

all night watching over Kari." Edward answered as he pulled his jacket

on.

"Did Kurama say if Kari was doing okay?" Winry asked in concern.

"He didn't say anything and we didn't feel we should ask since it might

be a little hard to talk about."

"The guy really should relax. He's gettin' too bent out of shape." Sanji

shook his head with little care of the subject.

"Maybe you should try to be a little sensitive to the subject." Nami

replied as she gave Sanji a very cold stare.

"Nami, my sweet, I'd do anything for you!"

"Aaanyway, we should probably get to breakfast afterall we've got a

big day ahead of us."

Everybody nodded as they went through the exit and headed towards

the Great Hall. Closing the door behind them and chatting away with

tons of excitement.

Great Hall

As they walked into the room, there were already tons of students seated

at their tables. The voices of thousands of children rang through the room

along with the sounds of silverware clattering to plates.

"It's so noisy today, I wonder what all the noise is about." Winry

yelled over the loud voices.

"They're probably talking about the incident that happened yesterday.

Spreading around rumors, trying to get information. Afterall, the only

ones who really know what happened was our class." Ed answered

as the group looked around trying to find seats at the Ravenclaw table.

After a few minutes of search, they finally found a few seats and sat

down. The food had already appeared on the platers and that was their

signal to dig in.

"So what do you think all these rumors are?" Fury asked nervously.

"Probably just a lot of rubbish, but who knows, maybe some of the kids

in the older years skipped class and saw the whole thing. I'm not sure

though. I wonder what they must've thought when they saw Naraku."

Ed grinned at the thought of how most the kids would react when they

saw him.

"It's clear though, that he had no intention of capturing Kari this time.

If anything, I'd say that this was just a way of playing with her.

Voldemort's waiting until the perfect opportunity. I just hope that the

enemies we face won't be as powerful in the future." Kakashi

narrowed his eyes to indicate this was a serious matter.

"That was probably more Naraku's plan than Voldemort's." Kagome

spoke up, "He just loves manipulating people for his own pleasure.

He's so despicable!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure that as long as we all work together, we'll be

able to rid ourselves of these villians. By the way, Kagome, I was

wondering..."

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Everybody sitting close by does an anime fall right off their seat as

Kagome looks at Kakashi, a sweatdrop hanging on her head as she

stares in utter confusion.

"W-What?! Why would you ask me such a thing?!"

"Oh, I was just wondering. If you didn't, I was almost considering

asking if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Kakashi said as he held

Kagome's hands.

"You're joking, right?"

"THAT'S ILLEGAL, YOU PERVERT!" Ed screamed.

"My, my, so touchy. I was only kidding around."

"Kidding, huh? Then why are you touching my Kagome's hands?"

An angry voice said from behind.

"Ah, Koga!"

"**Your** Kagome? So she's **your **girlfriend?"

"No, she's my mate."

"What are you talking about, ya skinny wolf?" Inuyasha barked as

he walked up to the Ravenclaw table.

"Stay out of this mutt! It's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business! Kagome belongs to me!"

"What are ya talkin' about? Don't you have that dead priestess to

run back to?"

"Shouldn't you be runnin' back to your beloved wolf girl?"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you?!" Inuyasha says as he puts his hand on the

handle of Tetsusaiga, preparing himself for battle.

"Sit, boy!"

CRASH!

Inuyasha falls to the ground getting his face pounded into the floor

of the Great Hall as all eyes are staring at them.

"He just never learns." Ed shakes his head.

"Alright! I want all of you first years to knock it off! Right now! And

if I hear anymore fighting every house will get 50 points taken from

them!" McGonagall roars over the loud chatter of the room as it falls

to silence. "Now get back to your seats and finish your meal!"

"Those two are impossible." Kagome sighs.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a commotion. I was merely

teasing."

"Don't worry about it, those two are always like that."

"I think I'm gonna go and head to my first class." Ed replies as he

stands up to leave.

"I think I'll join you. I'm pretty much done here anyway." Winry

followed as she pushed in her chair.

"Be sure not to do anything perverted to Winry while you two are

alone, Edward." Kakashi teased.

"I would never do something like that! You're the only pervert around

here!" Ed blushed as he stomped out of the room with Winry right

behind him.

Entrance Hall

"Damn him! I can't believe he would say such a stupid thing!"

"Just let it got Ed. Besides, he was only playing around. You seriously

need to get some anger management."

"I do not!"

"Do too! And another thing, I noticed you didn't drink your milk."

"I thought I told you, I hate that stuff. It tastes like white vomit!"

"Well then, I guess you'll remain a shorty for the rest of your life"

"I AM NOT SHORT!!!"

"Then, why am I taller than you now?"

"You are not!"

"Oh really, then maybe we should check our measurements and see

who's taller."

"I told you I'm not-"

"But that's okay, because...I like short guys." Winry winked as she

starts to run ahead, leaving a blushing Edward.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ed yells as he runs after Winry, heading for the

dungeons

Kari's Room

_"Ugh! I hate this! Being in bed all the time, it's so annoying!"_

_**Crap! I wish I could leave this stupid bed. That bastard, Naraku! I**_

_**can't believe he made me hurt my own friends. The next time I see **_

_**him, it'll be the last...I'll kill him!**_

Kari then puts her hand over her chest and grabs the red medallion she

wears around her necks. Holding it tenderly, she looks at it sadly. She

then lets her eyes stray to the ceiling, lost in thought.

_"If only you could've stayed the same...maybe...we wouldn't be in_

_this situation." Tears well up in Kari's eyes, "Why did you do it? I_

_still love you, you fool. My heart aches just as much as yours."_

_**I did everything in my power to make it work...but in the end, you**_

_**only ended up pushing me away...**_

Note: Just so ya know, the guy she's talking about here isn't the same

guy that she dreamt about at the beginning of the chapter. Now you

may read on.

Prof. Victoria's classroom

Students filed into the classroom as the bell, signaling the start of class,

was about to ring. In this class, the Ravenclaw house was with the

Slytherins.

RING! RING!

"I wonder where the teacher is." Winry questioned.

"Maybe she got up late?" Edward suggested.

Silence soon filled the room as students listened and heard the sound of

footsteps heading towards the classroom.

"There she is. Jeez, and they nag us about being late." Ed complained

as the footsteps approached the outside of the door and walked in.

Instead of seeing the young woman that was their teacher, in walked

in a cute little reindeer with a blue nose and a hat on his head.

"Hello everybody! Professor Victoria is a little busy with important

business right now so I'll be taking over the class until she gets here."

The reindeer announced in the cutest little voice.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Kagome declared, having the urge to go up and

give the reindeer a big hug.

"Feh! This is ridiculous!"

"My name is Chopper." Chopper introduced as he wrote his name on

the chalkboard. "And it's nice to meet all of you."

"So, Chopper, why are you taking over for Professor Victoria?" Nami

asked curiously in a soft, sweet voice.

"Well, I have a little experience with potionmaking. Afterall, I am a

doctor. And making remedies is one of my abilites."

"You're a doctor?!" Ed asked in shock.

"He sure is, the finest one on the seas." Sanji answered in his cool

manner.

"Well lets start off this lesson by getting some ingrediants from the

storeroom for our project today. We'll be making the Parasinomia

potion. This potion has the power to cure its patient of paralysis in

a time frame of 15 minutes to a half hour. It's good in case someone

attacks you with a curse or spell. I will write up the list of ingrediants

that you'll be needing." Chopper explained as he took a piece of

chalk and started to write the ingrediants. "When you each have

your ingrediants, pick a partner. When you are ready, raise your

hand and I'll put up the instructions. You have an hour and 20 min.

to finish. And begin!"

The students filed into the storeroom as they looked around, trying to

find what they needed and left the room.

"So, want to be partners, Ed?" Winry asked.

"Sure." Edward nodded as they walked out of the storeroom to

prepare the potion.

"I'll chop the sugar root if you'll take care of the fairy wings."

"Okay, all I have to do is grind them into powder, right?" Ed asked

loudly over the tons of chatter of other students.

"Yeah, just be careful not to grind it too much otherwise it won't

come out right."

"Got it!"

After several minutes of preparing ingrediants, the students put

them in the cauldrons and started the fire beneath. Steam soon

started to rise as the concoctions started to boil. Winry read the

instructions to Ed as he did precisily as she said. The potion soon

turned from a slimy green color to a light purple.

"Wow! Nice work you two!" Chopper observed as he took a look

at their project. "Why don't you each get a vial and take a sample

to keep. The potion might come in handy."

They both thanked Chopper as they each got a vial of the stuff

and put it in their bags. A little more than half of the class was

able to get the potion right and soon it was time to clean up.

"Make sure to take all your equipment with you as you leave and

please clean up your messes. Otherwise, Mr. Filch won't be too

happy." Chopper reminded the class as the bell was about to ring.

While cleaning, the students heard footsteps heading toward the

classroom and this time Professor Victoria entered, panting as

entered the room.

"Oh good. I caught you all before you left. Make sure to read Chapter

5 of your book as homework tonight. We'll be having a quiz on today's

project tomorrow so study!" Professor Victoria gasped just before the

bell rang. "Thanks for taking over Chopper."

"My pleasure!"

RING! RING!

With that the students scurried into the hallway, racing to leave the

dreary dungeon.

"That was really interesting! Chopper's a good teacher!" Winry said

as they walked out into the dungeon.

"Yeah, but it was still a little weird having a talking reindeer teach

the lesson."

"Hehe, yeah, but at least it was pretty easy."

"True. So what's our next class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Pine."

"Ugh! Do we have to go?! I hate her class."

"Look, I know she's a little hard, but that's only because she wants

you to do well." Winry reasoned.

"If that were true, then why does she keep failing me and giving me

detentions for something I didn't even do."

"Maybe because you haven't been doing your job."

"No, I'm sure she has some kinda grudge against me. The question

is, what did I ever do to her?"

"Who knows? We better hurry otherwise she'll give us both detention

for being late."

"Fine." Ed sighs as they walk up the stairs.

Hallway

Panting and groaning, Winry and Ed go up the stairs, trying to make it on

time to their next class. As they run, the staircase starts to move on them.

"Arrg! Now were really gonna be late!"

"Calm down, Ed. We'll make it. This is just a slight-AAAAHHHH!"

"Winry!" Ed yelled in fear as he turned to look at her. Poor Winry was

soaken wet with a little red piece of plastic stuff in her hair. Water was

dripping down her face and hair as she had a look of fright in her eyes.

"Alright! Whoever you are, come out!"

Complete silence filled all around the place until...

PPPPPBBBBBTTTT!

With that sound a short, ghostly figure appeared floating in the air. He

had a mischievious grin on his face as he laughed gloatingly at the two

first years.

"Peeves. I should've known! What did you do to Winry?!"

"Your girlfriend was looking a little hot, so I thought I'd cool her off."

Peeves chuckled in glee as he held a water balloon in his hands.

"Rrrg! Why you-"

_"Peeves! Knock it off!" The narrator says as she walks down the_

_stair case, towards them._

"Kari!" The two students utter in shock.

"Huh? Oh, well if it isn't the little sorcery teacher. Commanding ol'

Peevesy. Tut tut, that won't do. I guess I'll get to play with you."

_"These are my students. If you keep bothering them, I'll be forced to_

_take drastic measures."_

"And what exactly do you plan on doing? I heard you can't even use

your powers!"

_"Really? Cause, last time I checked..." Kari points the palm of her_

_hand out to the side and releases a ball of wind. "They were at full _

_power and ready to kick butt. Now, are you going to keep harassing_

_these students or will you leave them alone? It's your choice Peeves."_

"S-Suddenly, I just remembered I have other plans. Ta ta for now!"

"Thanks Kari. But shouldn't you be in bed?" Winry reminded the narrator

out of concern.

_"Yes, I just thought I'd look around the school and make sure there_

_were no problems. Good thing, I did. Now two better get to class."_

_Kari replied as she started to head back to her room looking very_

_tired. She then hesitated and looked back at Ed. "Hey, Edward."_

"Huh? What is it Kari?"

_"Are...you're not hurt, are you?" Kari casts her eyes down as tears _

_start to drip down her cheek, " I guess what...I'm trying to say is...I _

_mean. I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you or any of the others. I _

_just...couldn't..."_

"Are you gonna keep blaming yourself for this Kari?"

_"Inu...yasha...?"_

"Are you really that stupid? Naraku was the one that pitted us against

each other. As far as I'm concerned you were just a pawn in his game.

But if your gonna keep blaming yourself for this, then maybe it is your

fault."

"Inuyasha!"

"No, Ed, she needs to hear this." Inuyasha glared at Kari as he continued,

"Did you truely, in your heart, want to help Naraku? Tell me that Kari. Did

you truely want to hurt us? Or were you struggling to resist his commands?"

_"I-I wanted...to resist...I didn't want to do what he wanted. I hate him,_

_how could I ever do something so vile to my own friends...?"_

"Then, that's your answer. So quit beating yourself up about it. It's not

your fault. Okay?" Inuyasha knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Do

you understand now?"

Kari smiled as she nodded her head and started to stand up. Her legs

were a little a wobbly as she tried to get up.

"Geez, have you been pushing yourself again?" Inuyasha nagged as he

tried to help Kari up. "We better get you back to your room."

_"But you'll be late for your class!" _

"So? I hate Herbology class, it's a pain. If I'm a little late, I don't mind, it's

those two who need to get to class."

RING! RING!

"Oh no! The bell! We're late!"

_"Here." Kari made two passes appear in here hands. "Take these _

_and hopefully you won't get in trouble." _

"Thanks, Kari. Hope you get better soon!"

_"Wait, Edward! One more thing!"_

"What?"

_"If you see Kelly Busch. Tell her I'd like to see her sometime today _

_before sorcery class."_

"Uh, sure."

_"Thank you! See you both later!" Kari waved as the two ran for _

_their next class._

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he helped walk Kari back

to her room.

_"You'll see soon enough, Inuyasha. I promise." Kari answered with_

_a mischievious smile on her face._

"Somehow, I don't like how this is going."

_"Oh, Inuyasha. One more thing."_

"What?" Inuyasha asked impatiently as they stood outside of Kari's

room.

_"Thank you, for being my friend."_

"Huh? Ah, well...ya know...you're still annoying."

_"Annoying?! Here I am, being nice to you, and all you do is call _

_me annoying?! You're such a jerk!"_

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want you to be nice to me! Your starting

to creep me out!"

_"What?! Ugh! You're impossible!"_

"And you're a hyperactive little brat!"

_"I'm surpised you know what 'hyperactive' means!"_

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

_"Wow, you actually figured that out?"_

"Why you-"

_"Get to class, Dog boy!"_

"What did you-Ugh! Fine!" Inuyasha gave in as he snatched the pass

Kari had in her hand for him. As he turned to leave, he looked back

over his shoulder and said, "Hey, Kari. You're welcome."

Kari smiled as she nodded and he left to his next class. Where he

would be bored for the next hour, but wouldn't have it as bad as Ed,

who was just entering his nightmarish part of the day.

Prof. Pine's classroom

Winry and Ed rushed to the class as they finally made it to the door and

ran into the classroom to get to their seats. They finally slowed down as

they walked in panting and groaning from the long run.

"So good of you to join us, Mr. Elric and Ms. Rockbell. Mind explaining

why you're so late." Professor Pine said with a cold calm as she glared

angrily at the two.

"We're sorry, we just-"

"I don't want to hear it! Sit down! You both shall receive a detention at

the end of class!"

"What?! Are kidding me?! We have passes ya know!"

"I don't care! And that's two detentions Mr. Elric. Want to go for three?

Now sit down!" Professor Pine said sternly as she indicated to his seat.

"Brother, what happened?" Alphonse asked as Edward sat down beside

him. (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have class together this hour.)

"I'll tell you after class. I don't want to get in trouble." Ed whispered

back.

"Perhaps, both Elrics would like to share something with the rest of the

class."

"Ah, no professor, we were just-"

"You were just wasting my time. I guess that'll be a detention for you as

well, Alphonse."

"What?! He didn't do anything! I was the one that-"

"I don't want to hear it! Three detentions Edward! Now may I resume

teaching my own class?"

"Rrrg" Ed groaned as he nodded and stayed quiet.

"Good. Now I hope all of you read the chapter I assigned you last night

on Runespoors. First, can anyone tell me what a Runespoor is? How

about you Mr. Elric, since you were so tardy today."

"Uhm...well...ya see..."

"You didn't read it did you?"

"Look, there were other things I had to-"

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Elric. If detentions won't get you to start

being a better student then I suppose I'll just have to start taking house

points away."

"What?!"

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw. Another outburst like that and it will be

a hundred, now be quiet!"

"Now, would anyone who actually read the chapter, like to tell me

what a Runespoor is?"

Sakura raised her hand first to lessen the tension in the room.

"Yes, Sakura?" Professor Pine asked gently.

"A Runespoor is a three headed serpent commonly found and originated

in the small African country of Burkina Faso."

"Very good, Sakura. Now, would anyone like to tell me the characteristics

of the Runespoor? Other than Mr. Edward Elric, since he can't even seem

to read a simple chapter assignment."

"Rrrg. Why you-"

"Calm down, Ed. She just wants to get you mad so you can get in trouble."

"Ms. Rockbell, since you can't seem to keep quiet, why don't **you** tell me

the characteristics of a Runespoor." Professor Pine seethed with anger as

she glared at the poor girl.

"Uhm...well...uh..."

"You didn't read it either, did you? Well, Ms. Rockbell, that's another fifty

from Ravenclaw. You and your boyfriend here, better learn to do the

assignments that I assign or else you'll be outta here before you can say

'That's completely unfair'."

"What you're doing is unfair! If you've got something against me then fine!

But don't you dare take this out on Winry!" Ed said as he shot up from his

chair and stomped over to Prof. Pine, taking hold of the collar of her shirt,

he stared into her eyes and he had a familiar feeling that he had seen that

look before. A look of pure hatred.

"Well, ya gonna hit me? Just so ya know. If you do try anything, I'll have

you expelled from this school in no time. It's my word against yours, who

do you think they're gonna believe, runt?"

"How dare you?! I'm gonna-"

_"Edward, stop!" The narrator yelled as she used her unbelievable _

_speed to grab Ed's arm before he could punch the professor._

"But she-"

_"I know she provoked you, but you must calm down." Kari said as _

_the try to settle the young boy down. She then glared at Professor_

_Pine with a look of calm rage. "What the hell do you think you're _

_doing? You know very well that you shouldn't say such things to _

_students. You have no right."_

"Heh, so you're going to stop me?"

_"Edward can't hit you since he would get expelled. That was exactly_

_why you did this, wasn't it? But if I hit you, all I'll get is a nagging."_

"So, you're going to hit me?" Professor Pine smirked.

_"Normally, yes I would. But I'll hold back this one time. Because it_

_wouldn't even things up. If it was my say, I'd let Edward go ahead _

_and hit you, because that's the least you deserve for what you did _

_to him. You better leave my students alone Laurie, if you know what's_

_good for you. Otherwise, you'll have me to deal with."_

"You act as though these students are your friends."

_"That's because they are my friends. That's something a little bitch_

_like you could never understand." Kari snarled at Professor Pine_

_as the two glared at each other with extreme hate._

RING! RING!

"Class is over! Get out of my sight now!" Professor Pine yelled as all

the students rushed out, scared and frightened that a fight might start.

As Kari was about to turn around to leave Professor Pine grabbed her

shoulder hard and tugged her close to whisper her ear. "Don't you ever

interrupt my lessons again. I don't know what you think gives you the

right to do that, but I sure as hell won't stand for it. As for your "friend"

he's in my class, so I will I do as I see fit."

Kari then tugged her shoulder away from Professor Pine's grip, turned

to face the horrible woman with an angry glare. Kari then raised her

hand and slapped Professor Pine across the cheek so hard that it left a

mark.

_"I hope you get fired from this job. You sure don't belong here. _

_Especially when you can't treat these children respectably."_

"Okay, that's enough, Kari." Kakashi said as he grabbed Kari's shoulder

and escorted her out of the room. "You know you're not suppose to be

out of bed."

_"That doesn't stop me from looking after my students."_

"Just be careful what you do in the future. You could get in big trouble

for this."

_"I know, but...I couldn't just sit around and let her-"_

"I understand. I won't say I approve of your actions, but I am glad you

did it for the right reasons. Now you better get back to bed, otherwise

I'm going to carry you there myself."

_"Aw, but I was hoping to get some lunch."_

"I'll tell you what. I'll go get you some, but you need to go back to your

room and rest."

_"Ah man, you're no fun Kakashi."_

"Hahaha, well, it is my job as an instructor. I'm only trying to help you

because I care about you Kari."

_"Aw, that's so sweet! Wait a minute. You're not trying to ask me out_

_on a date are you?"_

"Ahahaha, so you heard about this morning's incident?"

_"Kagome? Real unwise choice there."_

"I was almost considering asking you though."

_"No."_

"Aw, why not?"

_"Because, you're more of a father to me than a boyfriend."_

"So, you're calling me old?"

_"No, I'm just saying there's no chemistry between us."_

"Sigh You really are mean Kari."

_"Yes, I know."_

"Now, try to get some rest, okay?"

_"Fine. And you stop hitting on the teenage girls, got it?"_

"Fine."

They both chuckled as they walked down the hall together. Making

other students stare as they talked like the best of friends.

Great Hall

Edward and Winry, along with Alphonse headed into the Great Hall to

get a little lunch before heading to their next class. They talked as they

found some seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"I can't believe Kari slapped her like that. She truely is something." Ed

said amazed as the food appeared before them.

"Yeah, but she's going to wind up getting herself in trouble one of these

days. She should really show more restraint." Winry mused seriously.

"Oh, come on Winry, Professor Pine totally deserved what she got."

"Yes, I agree. The problem is now Professor Pine may wind up being

even more strict, so you better watch your back Ed."

"She has a point brother."

"Oh, you guys are worrying about this too much. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Both Winry and Al replied at the same time.

"Hey guys." Kakashi called out to them.

"Oh, hey Kakashi. Are you getting lunch?" Ed questioned curiously

since Kakashi hardly ate, especially in front of other people. He

came to think it was because Kakashi didn't want to remove his

mask in front of them.

"Oh no, I've already eaten. I'm just grabbing something for Kari. It's

the only way I can get her to stay in bed today, haha."

"When you see her, do you think you can tell her I said thank you

for what she did today?"

"Sure. In fact, she wanted me to remind you to ask some girl named

Kelly Busch to come visit her before Sorcery class today."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me. I'll make sure and do that right

away."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Kakashi waved as he left.

"Well, we better head to our next class." Ed announced as he stood up

to leave and Winry and Al followed.

Kari's room

_"I'm sorry, this must be such a burden."_

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, rest and get better. So, do you have a

substitute to fill in for you to teach Sorcery today."

_"Substitute?! What do I need a substitute for?! I can take care of it_

_just fine."_

"Kari..."

_"Oh fine, but they never do the job as well as I do. I'm still going to _

_monitor and make sure the lesson is taught right. I promise I'll sit _

_down the whole time if I have to."_

"Sigh Very well. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you...about

that necklace..."

_"It was given to me by someone who was very close to my heart._

_At least until...well, it doesn't matter."_

"But..."

_"Shh." Kari put a finger on his lips. "I promise I'll tell you all when_

_the time is right. Until then, it'll be my little secret, okay?"_

"Tsk, you're so secretive. I guess I won't be showing you what's under

this mask anytime soon."

_"A disgusting, hairy mole?" Kari teased._

After hearing that Kakashi gives Kari an noogie on the head as they both

laugh he gets up and leaves Kari to rest in her room.

Prof. Flitwick's classroom

"I still never can get use to this class." Edward said as him and Winry

entered the class and sat down at their seats. "There has to be some

trick to it, I mean, it defies all scientific theory."

"Edward, somethings just can't be explained by science. Although, I

admit, it is a bit strange that by just the flick of a wooden stick something

magical happens."

At this time, a girl with curly, long, red hair which she wore down to her

waist came walking in. She had many freckles on her face and her eyes

were a deep, chocolate brown. She wore two jewelry accessories, an

amythesyst in a silver ring and a silver eagle's claw with a clear orb.

"Hey, isn't that Kelly?" Winry asked Ed as she watched the young girl

enter the room.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Ed said as he got up and walked over to where

Kelly had sat in her seat. "Hey, Kelly. How's it going?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Ed. Fine thanks. How are you?" Kelly smiled as she talked

softly towards the young alchemist.

"Good. Uh, listen, Kari wanted me to tell you to meet her after class so

that she could discuss something with you before the beginning of Sorcery

class. I don't what it was, but it sounded urgent."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Ed." Kelly said brightly as she started to shuffle

through her desk in an attempt to find her materials for class.

"So, did you give her the message?" Winry asked as Edward returned to

his seat.

"Yeah, she's really nice. I wonder why no one ever talks to her."

"Well, Kelly is a really nice person, but she tends to kind of freak people

out."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Winry said as Professor Flitwick stood in front

of the classroom to begin the lesson.

"Today class, we'll be experimenting with speed charms. Now would

anyone here care to explain how these spells work?"

"Oh, oh, oh. Me! Pick me! Come on! I know this! I totally know this!"

Kelly raised her hand wildly as she jumped up and down in the air

hyperactively. Trying desperately to get Professor Flitwick's attention.

"Uhm, y-yes, Kelly?" Professor Flitwick responded nervously. He had

never seen a student get so excited about his class before.

"Speed charms. They have two effects. They can either make an object

or person go really, really fast or really, really slow. It just depends on

which spell you use!"

"U-uhm, y-yes. That is correct. Very well done, Kelly."

"WO-HOO!!! I rock! I am so on top of the game today. Come on! Ask

me some more questions. I'm ready for anything today!"

"Uh, well, I think we're done with questions for today Kelly. But thank

you for such an enlightening...uh...answer."

"Okay, no problem." Kelly said now in a calm, soft voice and sat down

in her chair.

"Now do you understand?" Winry asked Ed with a sweatdrop down her

head.

"Uh, yeah. I think I get it now." Ed said with a forced smile and a

sweatdrop down the side of his head.

After a few practices, Professor Flitwick paired up the students into

pairs of two. The students then used random objects from the classroom

to practices their spells.

"Rapido Magisfasico!" Edward shouted as he pointed his wand at a

stool in the corner. As soon as it got his by the spell the legs started to

run about in a mad dash as it ran through the whole room.

"Slowmo Magisnofasico!" Winry shouted as she hit the same stool and

it started to go really slow, to the point that no one could tell that it was

moving.

At the end of class, Professor Flitwick took off all the spells and then

went to the front of the class once again.

"Well done, class. You did very well today. Make sure to practice this

spell tonight because I'll be quizzing you on it tomorrow."

RING! RING!

"Class dismissed."

The students then filed out into the hall with Kelly being the last out.

Being excited, she dashed out into the hallway and all the way to Kari's

room.

Kari's room

_"Hmm, I hope Kelly gets here pretty soon. It's almost time for Sorcery_

_class and I don't want-"_

"I'm here!" Kelly yells excitedly as she comes in panting really hard.

_"Hehe, what'd you do, run all the way here?"_

Kelly shakes her head up and down quickly as a response.

_"Heh, here why don't you sit down for a second and we'll talk. Once_

_we're done here we'll go down and join the rest of the class, okay?"_

"O...kay." Kelly pants out in exhaustion.

_"The reason I have called you in here is because I noticed on the _

_first day that you progressed the farthest with the lesson and learned_

_the spells in no time. In saying that I was hoping you'd become my _

_apprentice."_

"Apprentice?! Wait, what's the catch?"

_"No catch. All I want you to do is study with me on the weekends in_

_private and on days when you have time off. Just any extra time you_

_may have so that I can teach you the more advanced spells of Sorcery._

_I'm hoping to have someone who can take my place when I am absent_

_that way there won't be anymore delays in my class. In truth, we're _

_already behind by a week. So, do you accept?"_

"Why not your brother, Kurama?"

_"Normally I would, but he doesn't have the potential that you show. _

_He is my second choice however in case both of us are absent at the _

_same time. So? What do you say? Will you do it?"_

"Darn right I will! This is so exciting! I'm actually an apprentice!" Kelly

cheers excitedly as she gets her hyperness back.

_"Glad to hear it. Now, I know I haven't taught you anything yet, but_

_I am in no condition to be teaching the class today. So I was hoping_

_you could take over for me while I assist you in teaching today's _

_lesson."_

"Sure! I'm ready to go!" Kelly said as she pulled Kari out of bed and the

two headed for the field to begin the second lesson of Sorcery that had

been long delayed.

Hogwart's Grounds

All the students chatter in curiousity as they wonder what Kari has

planned. Others, who are more nonchalant about it, decide to lay in the

grass and soak up some sun. After a few minutes Kari and Kelly come

rushing down to the grounds to see the other students as they stare in

bewilderment at the two panting girl, all out of breath and sweating.

"Kari? What are you doing here?" Ed asked in confusion.

_"Well, this is my class, isn't it? I'm here to teach."_

"But, you're in no condition! You should be resting."

_"I will, I'm having Kelly take over for me today. I just came along_

_to help her teach you the new techniques for today's lesson. She'll_

_be doing all the hard work so don't worry about me. Okay?"_

Nobody argued since they knew it would be pointless with Kari being

so stubborn. Everybody then stood up and prepared themselves for the

lesson.

_"Are you sure you'll be okay teaching this? Afterall, I wasn't able_

_to show it to you, I just described the details of how it's done."_

"Don't worry, I've totally got it!"

_"Okay, if you're sure." Kari said as she turned towards the class,_

_"Now, please be on your best behavior for Kelly here. Don't cause_

_her any problems. And also, has anyone seen Yoko today. I noticed_

_he's missing."_

"He's resting in the Ravenclaw Boys' Dorm." Kakashi answered.

_"Gasps Is he okay?"_

"It's alright, Kari. Calm down. He's just getting some rest since he

couldn't sleep last night."

_"Oh, okay." Kari replied as she sat down and rested her back on_

_the tree behind her._

"Now, class, we'll begin the lesson!" Kelly announced as soon as

everyone turned their heads towards her. "Today, we'll be continuing

learning different wind techniques. We'll be learning how to make

blast of wind and summon a tornado to attack your opponent."

Kelly then conjured a Wind Ball (See chapter 11 for details) in her

hand.

"Now, I want all of you to conjure a Wind Ball too and follow my

instructions very carefully."

The students did as she said and soon everyone held a Wind Ball in their

hands. Kelly then put the palm of her hand forward and readied for what

seemed to be the attack.

"Now aim the Wind Ball in your hand in front of you. Make sure not to

aim it at another person. And concentrate all your energy and converge

it into the Wind Ball. Once it has enough spiritual energy, release it and..."

Kelly did just as her students instructed and a blast of gray mixed with

white came blasting out of her hand, knock down some of the trees that

were close by. After a few tries, the whole class got the hang of it and

it was time to move on.

"Great job you guys! You caught onto that pretty quickly. Now I'll

teach you how to conjure tornadoes using this wind power. You won't

need your Wind Balls at all. So forget about them for the moment.

This process will be more difficult, so listen carefully. You first need

to focus your energy and have it surround your body entirely. Once

you feel the power is in equal proportions of the body, imagine yourself

in a huge swirl of wind. A tornado."

As Kelly instructed the class on this she demonstrated how to do it. She

focused all her energy throughout her body. Once she had done this she

conjured the wind to circle around around her in a swirl. The wind rapidly

swished in a funnel shape as it covered her with its mighty gust.

"You then allow the wind to pass through your body and let it leave as

you aim to attack your opponent. Command the tornado in the same way

as the Wind Ball. It's a little more difficult, but once you get the hang of

it, it's really quite simple."

Kelly then walked around to watch the student's progress and tried to

help those who were having difficulties to the best of their abilities.

"Okay, that should be good enough for today. Now, why don't you all

head to dinner? Good work! Tomorrow, Kari will be teaching you how

to conjure a Wind sword! Bye for now!"

"A Wind Sword? Perfect! Now maybe I'll be able to use this power to

make my Tetsusaiga stronger." Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a wise decision to teach him." Kelly joked.

_"I'll make sure he behaves. Thanks for taking over."_

"No problem. So when were you wanting to meet for those lessons?"

_"How about Saturday evening? We both should have plenty of time."_

"Sounds good! See you then!" Kelly waved as she rushed to dinner.

"Would you like some assistance?"

_"Oh! Kakashi, you're still here? Uhm, no, I'll be fine." Kari _

_responded as she struggled to stand._

"Here." Kakashi grabbed her arm and put it around the back of his

neck and supported Kari as she tried to balance herself.

_"Thanks."_

"Now, will you consider going on that date with me?"

_"No."_

"Sighs I guess it's just an impossibility."

_"What can I say? I'm a hard girl to please."_

They both laughed as everyone headed into the castle as the sun set

in the distance and the night stretched to reach the sky as the beautiful

night arose.

Okay, long chapter, I know. Sorry I couldn't be more discriptive with the

lessons, but it would've taken me forever! Anyway, I hope you guys liked

this chapter. Grins to self I know I enjoyed Kari slapping Professor

Pine like that.

Kari: What was her deal anyway?

CYl: She just doesn't like Edward or anyone close to him. Don't know

why, but she does...okay, I know, but I can't reveal that. Not yet anyway.

Kari: So where's the audience.

CYl: They went home, they're done for the day.

Kari: What?! Ugh, guess I'll have to get them tomorrow then.

CYl: You leave them alone Kari.

Kari: I'm only trying to help.

CYl: Pats Kari and the back I know, you mean well. Now give me

a hug.

Kari: No.

CYl: Please?

Kari: No.

Kagome: Uh, guys? You might want to wrap this up...

CYl: Oh! Right! Please review and no flames. I really don't like flames.

Nobody does. My disclaimer, the only things I own are Kari and Laurie,

nothin' else. Info on Runespoor was found on J.K. Rowling's "Magical

Beasts and Where to Find Them" book. Get it, got it, good.

If you're a big anime fan, make sure to check out a new story I've

cowritten with Kinkatia. "How to Kill Anime Villians" in Anime

Crossovers. Also check out Kinkatia's "Email Tales" in Crossovers.

They're funny and very random. Until next time my beloved readers.

I bid you ado.

Kari: See ya!


	17. Dog Demons and Broomsticks

Hello everybody! It has been far too long! I apologize, I have been quite lazy and

plus I just kinda got caught up in other things. Well here is the 17th chapter of

CotN! This time our star shall be...Inuyasha!

Kari: I wonder if Sesshomaru will show up.

CYl: Sweatdrop I don't think he will...he's being quite stubborn and refuses to

appear yet.

Kari: Pouts That's so not fair!

CYl: Pouts too I know.

Inuyasha: Will you two get over it?! This is not about Sesshomaru! It's about me!

CYl: Yeah...so?

Kari: The younger sibling is always jealous of the older, cooler, smarter-

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kari: What'd I tell ya?

CYl: Mmm-hmm.

Inuyasha: Will you just start the stupid chapter already?!

CYl: My...is he ever grouchy.

Kari: Better start before he has a tantrum.

Inuyasha: Grr.

CYl: Well.

Kari: Time.

CYl: To.

Kari: Start.

Inuyasha: Just go already!

CYl & Kari: Let the chapter begin!

Ch. 17: Why Dog Demons and Flying Broomsticks Don't Mix.

[Kari's Room

_"Come on! You can do it Kelly! Focus!"_

"I'm...trying...This...is really hard...The fire...won't stay...in this form!"

Kari sat on her bed as she watched Kelly make another attempt to form the fire

sword. Kari had been training her and Kurama for almost a week. So far though...

it wasn't working out too well.

"Arrgh! I give up!" Kelly shouted in defeat as she flopped on the bed next to Kari,

"There's no way I can master this technique!"

_"Come on Kelly...don't give up yet, it's only been a week. You'll get it _

_eventually...it just takes time. To be a sorceress or sorcerer, you must _

_have patience.When I was first starting out, I didn't get it right away."_

"I guess you're right..."

_"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow? You're obviously getting tired. We'll _

_meet same time as usual."_

"Okay..." Kelly nods as she heads for the door. "I'm sorry, you must've expected

more than this."

_"Don't be silly, you're doing great! Sorcery is just something that takes _

_time." Kari smiles encouragingly as Kelly smiles back and leaves the room. "Unfortunately...there isn't much time..."_

[Slytherin Boys' Dorm

"Do you think we should wake him up?"

"Nah, it'll be a better without the mutt hanging around."

"That's a little harsh, don't ya think? Afterall, aren't you guys friends?"

"Me?! Friends with that pathetic excuse for a dog? Yeah right!"

The voices kept flooding into Inuyasha's head as he lay there in a light sleep.

Everything was dark and he could barely hear what they were saying, but all the

same...it was starting to tick him off. As he rolled over in an attempt to block out

the sounds, he felt something pounce onto his bed and shake his body wildly.

"What the-" Inuyasha sturred out of his sleep as he violently turned over, causing

whatever it was that woke him to fall off the bed. Inuyasha looked around and

saw all of his classmates looking from him to the thing that had fallen off of the

bed. He looked down to see the blond haired boy known as Naruto Uzumaki laying

in a daze on the floor with a bump on his head. No doubt from hitting the floor so

hard.

"What the hell did you wake me up for?!" Inuyasha bellowed at the kid as he came

to his senses. "Are you crazy or something?!"

"What are you yelling at me for?! I just wanted to help you out. Anyway, you're

gonna be late for classes if you don't start getting dressed!" Naruto yelled back as

he stared angrily into the half demon's golden eyes.

"You stu-Ah forget it. I ain't gonna waste my time with a little brat like you."

"What did you call me?!"

"Now, now guys. Calm down. It's early in the morning. There will be time for

quarrels later." Koenma intervened in an attempt to lessen the tension.

"Shut it pacifer boy!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, carrying around a pacifer in your mouth as though you were still

a toddler. It's pathetic!"

"Why you-"

"Now gentlemen, we must not fight, for we are men who should stick together!"

Alex Louis Armstrong said as he ripped off his shirt. "Now! Direct your attentions

to my manly pecs and cease this meaningless arguement!"

"I'm getting out of here."

"Ditto"

"Hey wait for me!"

Everybody left, leaving Armstrong in the dorm room flexing his muscles and shining

his little sparkles to spread his morning happiness. (Why, oh why did I put this guy

in here?!)

All the boys went downstairs to meet Shizuru and headed to breakfast. When they

arrived at the Great Hall they sat at the Slytherin table with the huge snake symbol in

the middle and began to eat. Then...the madness of the day began.

"Hey mutt! I bet I could eat more sausages than you!" Koga declare in his usual

arrogant tone.

"Yeah right! A scrawny wolf like you?" Inuyasha replied with his hot temper.

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Let's go! Here and now!"

Inuyasha and Koga grabbed their forks and immediatly started piling sausages on

their plates and then began to consume in huge amounts. Like gluttons they kept

devouring more and more as people stared to see the outcome. Even kids from

other tables walked over just to see what was happening. In the end, it ended up

being a tie and both were too full to move and their classmates had to help

them walk out.

"Honestly, you guys can be so stupid sometimes." Shizuru muttered as they walked

towards their first class.

"If Koga could just get it through his thick head that he's no match for me then we

could get on with our lives."

"Yeah right! Like a half demon would ever beat me!"

"You want somma this punk?!"

"I'll take you on anytime, anywhere!"

"Will you two give it a rest?! You're starting to get on my nerves!" Naruto yelled

in fustration.

"What's that?! You think you can take me on?!

"Tsk. Picking a fight with a human. You're such a child."

"Rrgh! What was that?!"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST CUT IT OUT SO WE CAN GET TO CLASS!!!

I'M VERY CLOSE TO KICKING BOTH YOU'RE ASSES!" Shizuru burst out

in anger after losing her last nerve.

"Hmph!" Both Koga and Inuyasha replied as they all headed for Transfiguration

class.

[McGonagall's Classroom

Hufflepuff and Slytherin had class together so Koga was kept pretty busy with

Ayame there as she sat next to him. Inuyasha was stuck with Naruto since Sakura

refused to let him sit by her. Both were unhappy by this choice, but couldn't change

seats since all the seats were already taken.

"Now class, we will begin today by turning books into bats." McGonagall said as

she pulled out her wand. "One twirl of the wand and..._Incantis battius._"

The book, which was formly lying on one of the students desks, was now up in the

air flying with dark wings and hanged on the ceiling.

"Wow, a real bat!"

"That's awesome"

"You will have the rest of classtime to learn this spell and once you are done,

please read chapters 385-390. If you don't get done, it's homework." And with

that McGonagall walked over to her desk and began writing on the mountain of

paperwork that lay on her desk.

"Damn it! Come on! Incantis battius! Incantis battius!" Inuyasha commanded the

wand in fustration. "Ugh! Forget it! This is completely pointless!"

"Is not! You just aren't doing it right!" Naruto said as he tried his luck. "Incantis

battius"

Nothing happened.

"Grr! Incanits battius! Incantis battius! Incantius battiusIncantius battius

Incantius battius! Gah!" Naruto cried out as he threw his wand on the floor.

"Told ya it was pointless."

"I can't believe it! How could it not work?!"

"I don't see what your problem is, mutt." Said the arrogant tone of Koga's voice

from behind as his book soared up next to the bat that McGonagall had

transfigured. "This is so easy. I guess knuckleheads like you just find the simplest

tasks complicated."

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Mr. Inuyasha! Mr. Uzumaki! Please lower your voices so that the class can

concentrate or I'm giving you both detention!"

"Hmph!"

"...Witch"

After about an hour most of the class had learned the spell and were sent out to

their next class. As the Slytherins walked they griped about the assignments and

laughed at the pranks that had been pulled on their classmates.

"I can't believe that old hag. Geez, if she wouldn't have taken my sword away, I

could've taken her out a long time ago."

"You have a sword?!" Naruto asked Inuyasha in amazement.

"Of course...where I'm from, it's practically a necessity. Unless you want some

random demon swooping down and eating your innards."

"Eh, I bet I could take them. I'm the most powerful ninja in my village!"

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's true! I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

"O...kay. Lets just get to the next class." Inuyasha said, now confused by what

the boy meant by Hokage. _He's annoying, but I admire his guts..._And with that

thought the Slytherins entered their next class.

[Forbidden Forest

"Are we ready to launch the attack?"

"Not yet, but soon. Hehehe."

"Just remember the plan."

"What plan? With my power we won't need a plan. We'll just go in and-"

"You're not the only one here with powers!"

"Mine are a lot more useful than yours!"

"Will you two please shut up?! Let's just be ready."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Right then."

"Hmph."

[Prof. Binns Classroom

"And so class, the 1840 Goblin Revolt concluded thanks to the brave efforts of

Carl the-" Prof. Binns yawns as his eyes slowly close, he then nods and then his

eyes shoot open as he continues, "Carl the Rebellion...which then began the start

of-"

"This guy is pathetic." Inuyasha grumbles.

"Patience my friend. I'm sure something will happen...eventually." Miroku pats

him on the shoulder.

"What? He croaks over and dies?"

Luffy laughs at this, "Good joke."

"It wasn't a joke! He really looks like he's gonna keel over!"

"But, Inuyasha...he's already a ghost." Sango reminded him as though it were

obvious.

"Oh...uh...I knew that!"

"Yeah, right." Yusuke replied.

"You wanna start something punk?" Inuyasha clenched his fist, battle ready.

Sango sighs, "Here we go."

"Anytime, anyplace."

Genkai bashes Yusuke over the head. "Choose your fights more wisely, you

can't just go and beat up whoever you please."

Yusuke rubs his head, "Damn, that hurt."

Prof. Binns snorts as his eyes open once more and he continues to drone the

lecture from his book. The students groan as they lay their heads on their

desks, waiting for the agonizing hour to end. When all the sudden...

BOOOOOM!!!

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it came from outside!"

Everybody runs over to the window to get a peek as to all the commotion that

had happened outside. Down below on the grounds stood four people. One was

dressed like a pirate, but had a face like a clown. The woman next to him wore

the same kind of hat and had a slim figure. Another man stood next to her and

had some sort of gloves with extened sharp blades at the ends that looked like a

cats claws as he adjusted his glasses ever so carefully with the palm of his hand

so as not to scratch the lens. And the last man, grinning maliciously, had a hook

on one hand and wore a sort of long cape on his back.

"Oh boy, looks like we got trouble, Luffy" Sanji sighed as he looked at all four

enemies they had fought in the past.

"Wow! Look! Real pirates!" Luffy exclaims as he points at the four ominous

characters.

"You idiot!" Nami hits him over the head. "That's Buggy the Clown, Alvida, Kuro,

and Crocodile! Don't you remember them?!"

"Hmm...nope."

"He's hopeless." Zolo grunts as he looks out the window, with his back leaning

against the frame.

Sanji then kicks open the window and yells, "What do you guys want?!"

Crocodile suddenly, without warning had disappeared and materialized inside the

classroom as the sand formed his strong and robust body. "I think you know why

we're here. Heh heh."

Zolo reaches for his sword at this moment. "If you're here for Kari, you can forget

it. You won't be able to get out of the room without going through me." He then

ties on his bandana, preparing for combat.

Crocodile smirks at this comment as he starts to disappear, his body changing to

sand as grain by grain floats off into the air. Luffy, finally starting to have the

memory of fighting the guy, picks up a bucket that was convieniently left by the

janitor (Yep, the janitor just left it there. It's not like I thought of it on purpose or

anything. XD) and spills it's contents onto what is left of Crocodile's body.

"What the!" His body becoming solid once more, Sanji takes full advantage of this

and kicks Crocodile, sending him through the chalkboard and the wall.

"Alright Sanji!"

"Hahaaha! Don't get cocky Straw hat!" Buggy, who had now made it into the

classroom with Kuro, slashed a sword a Luffy. Luffy dodged, laughing like a

child as he noticed Buggy's attack. "Hey! I know you! You're that rubber nosed

guy! Hahahaha!"

"Grr! How dare you make fun of my nose!" Buggy starts slashing wildly at

Luffy, making it his first priority to strike him in the heart. Which, he was having

no luck of achieving.

Unfortunately, the energetic boy's laughter made this goal easier as he laughed

so hard that he bumped into a desk and fell to the floor. Buggy, then realizing the

chance he was given, jabbed the sword right at it's mark, almost making contact

when another sword clinked in front of it.

"You're fight's with me now pal." Zolo grunted as he clenched one of his three

swords in his teeth.

"Haha, go ahead and try." Buggy mocked as he fought with Zolo.

Luffy smiled at Zolo as he regained himself and pulled his body up to prepare

for the other opponents that may come at him. He made good timing as both

Kuro and Alvida charged at him, their weapons at ready. Luffy simply stepped

to the side as both of them crashed into the wall in their mad leap towards

their opponent. (Villians are so smart, aren't they? Sighs) Seeing the two

sprawled on the floor unconcious, Luffy decided to give Sanji a hand as he saw

Crocodile was starting gain an unfair advantage in the fight now that he had

become dry once more.

Inuyasha and Naruto watched the fight continue as they finally came out of

shock.

"We've gotta help!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward.

"Hey kid, hold on a second!"

"About time you joined the fight Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a few

kunai at the body parts of Buggy floating around. (Ouch, that's smart. Buggy's

gonna be feeling that in the morning. )

"Yeah, yeah, just don't slow me down, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he made a

handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appeared by his side as they started

to form a blue ball of light in the original's hand. The clone then lunged the

original in to the air to attack one of the other body parts of Buggy. "Rasengan!"

Buggy couldn't take it anymore, being attacked by multiple enemies and his

body parts in pain. He reconnected himself and ordered the others to retreat.

Which they happily complied as they all jumped out of the window.

Inuyasha groans, seeing the chance of fighting the new enemies wasted without

his precious sword. He sat down with his arm and legs crossed, pouting.

"Hey! You okay?!" The blond boy came up to Inuyasha with a sort of worried

look.

"I'm fine, kid. Now scram."

"Hmph! Fine, but don't blame me if you're late for the next class!" Naruto

retorted as he ran out to follow Sasuke.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. Don't take it so hard." Sango said softly as she helped

Miroku straighten out the desks. (Prof. Binns had been sleeping the whole time.)

"I agree. It was probably best to leave it to the others. We'll no doubt have our

own more difficult battles to fight now that we know Naraku is here in this world."

"I just don't get it though...that kid. How could a kid have so much power and not

even have to use a weapon in battle?" Inuyasha muttered more to himself but loud

enough to where the two could hear him.

"Well, he is a ninja afterall...There." Sango said as she picked up the last of the

papers that had scattered on the floor. "Now come on, Inuyasha. Stop moping, we

don't want to be late for our next class." She reminded him as her and Miroku

headed out.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha answered getting up, "Not like I care." His arms still

crossed as he headed out the door.

[Hogwarts grounds

Madam Hooch blew her whistle as the wind grazed the green grass outside. The

leaves were changing colors as an indication that fall was nearing. All the first year

were clutching wooden broomsticks as they directed their attention to the eagle

eyed woman.

"For your first lesson of flying today, we'll just be learning how to maneuver off of

the ground for a short time. There will be no horseplaying in my class! If I catch

you goofing off and you will be out of here before you can say 'Quidditch'."

"What's quidditch?"

"That...you will learn another time. Now, everyone. On your brooms!" Madam

Hooch blew her whistle once more as all the students put one leg over the

broom. "Get ready..." She blew her whistle and about half the students started

to float off the ground.

"Hey! Hey! This is cool!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he hovered in the air.

"Hmph! You're so easily impressed." Sasuke smirked as he floated a little higher

than Naruto. Naruto glared as he started shouting at his broom to go higher.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, had made no improvement as he tried to jump up a few

times. "Stupid broom, must be broken." Miroku chuckled as he watched

Inuyasha futile attempts to get the broom to go up. Sango meanwhile stared,

trying to refrain herself from laughing by stiffling her giggles.

"Will you quit yelling at it you idiot?! It won't do any good."

"Shut up, Sasuke! I'll do what I want! Now come on you stupid broom. Go

up higher!"

"Both of you, stop bickering this instant!" Madam Hooch commanded.

Then, Inuyasha felt it. The broom started to lift him up off the ground as he

started to go higher and higher.

"Haha, he finally did it."

"Good job, Inuyasha!" Sango cheered as the broom kept going higher.

"Heh, if you humans could do it, this would of course be a simple task for a half

demon." Inuyasha remarked as the broom steadily kept rising to the sky. "Now,

how do I get it to stop?"

"Inuyasha, you better make it come down a little. You're going too high!"

"I-I can't! For some reason it just keeps going higher!" Inuyasha panicked as he

tightened his grip, making the situation worse as the broom started to zoom off.

"Inuyasha!"

"Mr. Inuyasha! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"It's not my fault! This stupid thing won't stop!"

Sasuke sighed as he gently grabbed the handle of his broom and zoomed forward,

maneuvering like a pro as he slowly started to catch up to Inuyasha's pace. Sasuke

then brought out some wire from a pouch he kept around his waist and tossed a

bit to Inuyasha.

"Tie it around the handle of your broom!"

Inuyasha nodded as he tied the wire tightly around the handle, making sure that it

wouldn't be able to slip off. Sasuke then tugged on it lightly, to make sure it was in

place and slowly guided Inuyasha and his broom back down to the ground.Where

all the other students were cheering to Sasuke's heroic efforts. (Sighs Just so

everyone knows, I'm not a Sasuke fangirl. I think Itachi's a lot cuter than he is. I

just figured this was the kind of thing that Sasuke would do.) Too bad for Inuyasha,

after getting his confidence back from Sasuke saving him, he grinned like he had

done something great and sadly lost his balance and fell of the broom. (XD Sorry

Inuyasha. It was too good to pass up.)

Some of the students laughed as Madam Hooch came over and thanked Sasuke

for the brave deed by awarding Gryffindor house 10 house points. "As for you,

Mr. Inuyasha. Try to not be so assertive with your broom. You must have

patience, otherwise this'll just keep happening."

"Hope that Uchiha kid won't mind saving him a few hundred more times then."

Miroku whispered to Sango as she laughed slightly.

"I heard that." Inuyasha glared, using a very hushed voice so that noone could

hear the conversation. This just made the demon slayer and monk laugh even

harder. Madam Hooch then sighed as she dismissed them for the day.

(And that my friends, is exactly why dog demons and broomsticks don't mix.)

Okay, what has it been. Almost a year? I am so sorry for the long period of not

updating guys. I had gotten caught up with other things and of course was being

lazy by procrastinating. It was mostly due to the fact I just had major writer's block.

I swear to you though. The next update will not take as long. Somehow, someway,

I'll find a way to update sooner. Thanks guys. And thank you to all my loyal

fans. You're awesome! (Note: Sorry if the battle scene wasn't very long. I just

couldn't think of much, so...yeah. Plus, these are what I call filler chapters, they're

leading up to the big climax. Grins Which I'm not telling what it is because then

it wouldn't be a surprise. Laughs evilly Well, hope you guys enjoyed!)

Kari: Remember, CYl doesn't own any of the character except for me and Laurie.

CYl: Yep, thanks Kari.

Kari: Glares Yeah, you better be grateful!

CYl: Wh-What did I do?!

Kari: Not only did you leave us hanging for about a year, you also didn't let me be

in the chapter much!

CYl: I'm sorry. I'll try to put you in the chapter more.

Kari: And you better not keep us waiting for so long.

CYl: I'm sorry. TT

Kari: Aw, don't cry. Hand CYl a cookie

CYl: Sniffs Thank you.

Edward: You're letting her off the hook that easy?

Kari: But Edward, look at her eyes.

CYl: Is giving the puppy dog look

Edward: --; Fine, but I want a cookie too.

Kari: Hands Ed a cookie

CYl: N'il ext tim evry boy (Until next time every body.)

Kari: Waves Bye!

Edward: Chomps away on the cookie


End file.
